soupirs
by kyltia
Summary: [complet]Draco souhaite rompre avec Harry, mais... spoilers Order Of the Phoenix.Séquelle en cours d'écriture.
1. Chapitre 1

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 1**

**Par Kyltia **

- C'EST HARRY POTTER !!! Hurle ma voisine, me perçant d'une manière stridente, à défaut de charmante, le tympan droit.

Mes mains se crispent sur mes couverts, alors que plein d'idées passionnantes quand à l'usage que je pourrais faire des objets pointus sur le corps du golden boy me traversent l'esprit.

Au lieu de cela, je continue posément à couper ma viande et à en porter chaque morceau à ma bouche, à mastiquer et à avaler.

Pas un seul instant, je ne lève les yeux.

Couper.

Lever la fourchette.

Poser le bout de viande sur ma langue.

Mâcher.

Avaler.

Ne pas prêter attention aux cris d'excitation ni à la conversation se déroulant à 2 mètres de moi.

Ma voisine s'est levée de table, certainement pour demander un autographe au super héros universel, nommé sorcier le plus sexy de l'année par le witch weekly de juin dernier. 

De qui se moque-t-on ?

Potter a les genoux cagneux, une taille en dessous de la moyenne, des cheveux noirs rebelles à toute forme de coiffure, gel, laque et autre produit à forte capacité lissante, un corps de nabot et des lunettes avec des verres en cul de bouteille… 

Et pourtant, chaque semaine lui apporte son troupeau de hiboux porteurs de déclarations d'amour diverses, demandes en mariages plus ou moins farfelues et suppliques de « don de soi » de la part de tarées voulant donner le jour à l'héritier du garçon-qui-avait-survécu-un-nombre-incalculable-de-fois-et-qui-a-enfin-réussit-à-décanner-cette-peau-de-vache-de-voldemort…

Comment je sais ça moi ?

Et bien, euh…

« Bonjour Drac… Désolé, je suis en retard… » La petite voix essoufflée m'interromps dans mes pensées et je me force à garder les yeux baissés sur mon assiette.

Je me force à ne pas lever la tête.

Je me force à ne pas écouter les murmures de dégoût des clients du restaurant en voyant Saint Potter s'asseoir à la table de Draco Malefoy, ancien aspirant Mangemort, fils de Lucius Malefoy, bras droit de feu Lord Voldemort, psychopathe et mégalomane de son vivant… Après sa mort aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je sais, j'ai un curriculum impressionnant, on me le dit souvent lors de mes entretiens d'embauche. Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis toujours au chômage… 

« Hem… Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? 

- Ca fait 2 heures que je poireaute dans ce bouge, Potter. J'avais faim, j'ai commencé sans toi… » Je bougonne d'une voix cassante. Ca va lui faire de la peine. La belle affaire.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été…

- Assailli par tes fans, je sais. Ca fait toujours du bien, une petite séance de bain de foule, n'est-ce pas ? » Si j'essaie de me montrer désagréable, c'est parfaitement réussit. Je coupe d'un geste rageur une pomme de terre avant de l'avaler et de la mastiquer sauvagement.

« Draco… »

Mes doigts se crispent sur la fourchette.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Son ton est si doux, presque suppliant.

Toutes les souffrances, tous les fardeaux du monde semblent peser sur ses épaules.

Et je lève les yeux.

Et je rencontre son regard.

Et je me noie dans cet océan de jade si chaud et si doux. Dans cet océan de tristesse et de solitude.

Autour de nous, tout le monde nous regarde.

C'est encore pire que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il n'y a pas que du dégoût.

Il y a de la pitié.

Pour toi.

Il y a du mépris.

Pour nous.

Il y a de la haine.

Pour moi.

Ce soir, je m'étais résolu à rompre pour de bon.

Parce que je ne supporte plus cette situation.

Parce que je ne me supporte plus de te faire endurer cela.

Tu reviens de chez Dumbledore, de chez ce vieux fou qui s'imagine savoir mieux que les autres ce qui les rendra heureux, qui s'imagine savoir tout mieux que les autres.

Tu reviens de chez Lupin, qui, Dieu soit maudit pour ses petites bassesses, n'a pas encore clamsé malgré la quantité astronomique de tue loup qu'il ingurgite quotidiennement, suffisante pour éradiquer toute une meute en moins de deux heures.

Tu reviens de chez les Weasley, cette clique de bien pensant qui t'étouffent de leur amour inconditionnel. 

Tu reviens de chez Weasel, petite engeance de raté de fonctionnaire avec sa petite copine sang-de-bourbe ô combien parfaite et intelligente et jolie et c'est une fille surtout et ce n'est pas une malefoy et tu mérites tellement mieux que ce débris d'éclopé de mangemort à deux doigts de tomber dans la clochardise.

Oui.

Tous, chacun leur tour, ont encore une fois, comme à chacune de tes visites, essayé de te raisonner quand notre relation.

Tu mérites mieux, Harry.

Pense à ton image, Harry.

Regardes toi, Harry, on dirait que tu es au bord de la dépression.

Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, Harry.

Ils ont tellement raison.

Tu gâches ta vie avec moi.

Je suis venu te voir pour rompre, ce soir.

Mais maintenant que mon regard s'est perdu dans tes si beaux yeux verts, j'ai perdu toute force, toute volonté de te laisser, enfin, vivre ta vie, être heureux…

Oh, Harry…

Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?

~oO§Oo~

De la haine.

Je ne ressentais que de la haine, cet été là.

Auparavant, il m'était un plaisir de te torturer, de te jouer des tours, de te piéger et de te regarder fulminer quand j'avais le dessus. Ma petite victime personnelle.

C'était un jeu tellement jouissif. 

Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Toi, le grand Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. 

Toi qui t'étais permis de refuser l'amitié d'un Malefoy qui t'accordait le pardon pour tes péchés envers le Dark Lord. 

Toi qui avait refusé ma main tendue. 

Toi qui te prenais pour le sauveur de l'humanité.  

Toi qui était mon rival et mon ennemi. 

Désormais, je n'éprouvais plus que haine pour toi.

Finies, les blagues méchantes qui n'avaient pour but que de faire perdre des points à ta Maison, te faire coller, voire, cerise sur le gâteau, te faire expulser de Poudlard.

Non, ce serait une lutte à mort.

A cause de toi, à cause de ta stupidité et de cette maudite conviction personnelle que tu pouvais, à toi seul, sauver le monde, mon père s'était retrouvé emprisonné à Azkaban.

Ma seule satisfaction avait été la mort de ton parrain que, d'après ce que j'avais entendu lors de discussions secrètes entre père et ses amis, tu aimais beaucoup.

Oh, oui, tu allais payer pour cette humiliation, cette souillure faite au nom des Malefoy. Pour les larmes que mère versait chaque nuit, me pensant endormi. Pour l'éloignement de mon père. Pour tout.

« Mère ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es un enfant, Draco…

- Je viens d'avoir 16 ans ! » Me récriais-je, furieux.

Les beaux yeux bleus de ma mère se durcirent soudain, de même que son visage et je reculais, inconsciemment. Si les Malefoy sont réputés pour leur machiavélisme, leur ruse et leur dureté, les Black sont, eux, impitoyables, tout simplement. 

Lorsqu'un Black a un ennemi, il va focaliser toute son attention, toute sa puissance, toute son intelligence dans un seul but. Le détruire.

Je crois que je tiens plus de mère que de père, en fait…

« Tu. Es. Un. Enfant. Draco. » Rétorqua ma mère d'une voix coupante comme le gel. « Pire, tu es un enfant décevant. En 5 ans, tu n'as pas mûri d'un iota, traînant à la fois le nom des Malefoy et la Maison Serpentard dans la boue. Ton père t'a fait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et tu n'as pas réussi une seule fois à faire gagner la coupe à ta Maison. Ton père t'as offert les meilleurs tuteurs et tu n'as jamais réussi à ne serait-ce qu'approcher les résultats d'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Ton père t'a donné la possibilité de faire preuve de l'autorité naturelle des Malefoy pendant une année entière en temps que préfet et assistant personnel de Mme Umbrige et tu n'as réussi qu'à te faire ridiculiser. »

Je serais les dents alors que ma mère déversait ses torrents de désillusions d'un ton monocorde et cassant.

Je sentais les larmes de honte et de colère me piquer les yeux.

Non, je n'allais pas pleurer ! Les Malefoy ne pleurent jamais et ce sont les Black qui font pleurer les autres !

J'avais déçu mes parents…

Moi qui étais du sang le plus pur.

Moi qui avais été élevé pour atteindre la grandeur.

Moi qui devais être le fils dont ils seraient fiers.

Parce que j'étais un Malefoy.

Parce que j'étais un Black.

Et ils me regardaient avec amertume, avec gêne, avec honte.

« Mère… Ce serait pour moi un moyen de racheter mes lacunes. Je vous promets que je serais…

- Non. Draco. » Me coupa-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. « Te laisser rejoindre le Seigneur Sombre maintenant serait une erreur. Tu es un chien fou incapable de se restreindre. Tu te ferais tuer dés ta première sortie. Nous avons de grandes attentes pour toi. Ta mort prématurée n'en fait pas partie.

- Mais je ne supporterai pas de retourner _là-bas_ alors que père a été enfermé par la faute de…

- Ton père a sous-estimé ses ennemis. C'est une leçon que tu dois acquérir avant même de songer à faire tes premiers pas dans le monde des adultes. Tu retourneras à Poudlard en septembre et tu suivras tes cours comme prévu. Et tu nous rendras fier de toi, c'est bien clair ? 

- _Il_ sera là, mère ! » M'écriais-je, le sang me bourdonnant aux oreilles. « Il sera là et… Et… Et il se moquera de moi et…

- Qu'il se moque. Ce petit bâtard de sang mêlé ne perd rien pour attendre, crois moi » Cracha mère d'une voix venimeuse, les yeux soudains étincelants. 

Puis son regard reprit l'éclat glacial auquel j'étais habitué et ma mère me jaugea du regard.

« Oui. Qu'il se moque. Qu'il s'amuse. Qu'il jouisse de sa victoire amère. Ton père est en prison, mais son parrain, si précieux à nos ennemis, est mort. Crois moi, cela lui est d'une bien piètre satisfaction. Laisse le se moquer et ne perd aucune occasion de le faire payer. De toute façon, ton père sera bientôt parmi nous…

- Mais…

- Va te coucher, Draco. » Répondit ma mère avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de mon père.

A peine fut-je sortit qu'elle en referma la porte et la verrouilla au-delà de toutes mes capacités d'effraction magique.

Elle allait contacter le Seigneur et moi, comme d'habitude, j'allais être laissé à l'écart.

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

^^ la suite…

Merci à Hannange, Top-Cerise (J'adore ton pseudo ^O^) Enyo et Alana pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir que des gens avaient lu et apprécié…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 2**

**Par Kyltia**

Nous n'avons pas échangé deux paroles depuis que tu as passé commande.

Je t'observe de dessous mes paupières à demi closes, en essayant d'ignorer les regards lourds de nos voisins.

La jeune sorcière à la voix haut perchée me dévisage avec l'air offusqué d'une chouette dont on aurait arraché quelques plumes. Je me demande ce qui peut bien passer dans cette tête de piaf. Non, en réalité, je m'en fous complètement.

J'aimerai que nous soyons seuls, Harry.

Je sirote mon café alors que tu t'acharnes sur ton plat de lasagne, t'échinant à avaler des bouchées trois fois trop grandes pour ta bouche.

En temps normal, j'aurai envie de rire.

Mais le temps n'est plus normal depuis si longtemps que je n'arrive plus à compter… Combien de temps ? 5 ans ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité…

La tasse de porcelaine est froide entre mes doigts. Je la pose sur la table et me lève, sans un regard pour toi afin de ne pas voir l'expression paniquée qui ne manquera pas d'apparaître sur ton visage.

Je prends mon manteau, posée sur le dossier de ma chaise et me félicite de ne pas l'avoir accroché au perroquet à l'entrée du restaurant. Dieu sait dans quel état je l'aurais retrouvé vu les regards de pure haine que me jettent les clients alentour. Hé ! Je ne les connais même pas, c'est risible…

Le temps que j'enfile le vêtement moldu et que je sorte ma bourse de ma poche pour y prélever le montant de mon repas, tu te lèves brusquement et te précipites vers le bar. Peu m'importe tes faits et gestes après tout. Je ne suis pas sensé me montrer agréable envers toi, non plus !

J'ai mémorisé le prix de mon repas. Facile, j'ai pris le plat le plus bon marché de la carte. Je suis en train de faire l'appoint quand je sens tes doigts chauds sur mon poignet. 

« Laisse, j'ai déjà réglé… »

Automatiquement, je lève la tête et te fusille du regard un court instant.

Quelques secondes, pas plus.

Quelques secondes de mon ancien moi, glacial et méprisant.

Quelques secondes avant que ton regard ne me fasse fondre, comme toujours. Et là je me maudis, sentant se dissoudre mes résolutions comme un glaçon dans un café et se réchauffer mon cœur et grandir l'envie que j'ai de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser et de m'enivrer de ton odeur et de ta chaleur et…

Sèchement, je retire ma main, sous le prétexte à peine plausible d'empocher ma bourse et m'efforce d'ignorer la bouffée d'humiliation qui m'assaille.

Tu es si maladroit.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. J'avais les moyens de me l'offrir, ce foutu repas, bordel !

Mon poignet me brûle à l'endroit où se sont posés tes doigts, je dois faire un effort conscient pour ne pas me le frotter.

Sans un mot, je me dépêche de sortir de ce bouge, sourd aux remarques désobligeantes dont je n'ai cure et ignorant des regards emplis de reproche.

Tu me suis, je t'entends.

Aurais-tu peur que je ne me fasse prendre à partie par quelques uns de tes fans ? Tu n'as pas tort. La dernière fois, les médecins de St Mangouste ont mis 2 semaines à me remettre sur pieds. 

Comme si ce foutu collier de contention que je porte autour du cou depuis 7 ans ne suffisait pas à ma totale humiliation. Non, il faut en plus que des brutes au QI qui ferait rougir de honte une moule me passent à tabac régulièrement pour me « faire payer »…

Tu me rejoins rapidement, dans la rue et marche silencieusement à mes cotés.

Nous sommes seuls, enfin.

Mais les mots n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres.

« On rentre ? » demandes-tu, l'air de ne pas y toucher, et, à nouveau, j'ai envie de rire.

Je me contente de hocher la tête, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches. Il fait froid ce soir.

« On… On va chez moi ? C'est plus près… » Tentes-tu, timidement.

J'ai envie de hurler.

J'ai envie de t'attraper par les épaules et de te secouer.

J'ai envie de te frapper.

J'ai envie…

Oh, Harry. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si maladroit ?

Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes toujours les choses aussi difficiles, avec ta gentillesse gauche.

Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu agis comme ça.

Parce que tu ne sais pas me parler.

Parce que tu ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.

Harry… Il suffirait que…

« Alors ? On va chez moi ? » Insistes tu, la voix pressante.

Tu sais que je ne supporte pas le deux pièces misérable que je loue sans savoir si je saurais en régler le loyer d'un mois sur l'autre. Mais crois tu que je supportes davantage le loft luxueux que tu t'es offert il y a 2 ans, lorsque tu es revenu sur Londres ?

Je me tourne vers toi pour te dire ma façon de penser et je croise à nouveau ton regard.

Et je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'accepter.

Mon Dieu, je suis sans espoir…

~oO§Oo~

Sur le quai 9 ¾, il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Vincent et Gregory pour m'empêcher de réduire en un tas de potasse fumante les gryffondors qui se permirent de me lancer des vannes. Mais, pour mon intense satisfaction, j'étais toujours préfet et cette bande d'abrutis convaincus de leur supériorité allait payer tout le reste de l'année.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le train et que nous cherchâmes un compartiment vide, une surprise m'attendait : Potter, seul, sans son rouquin dégénéré et sa je-sais-tout de sang-de-bourbe, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Potter… Quelle agréable surprise… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea sans paraître me reconnaître.

Puis ses yeux ternes s'éclairèrent et se mirent à briller de colère.

« Malefoy ! » Cracha-t-il comme si c'était la pire insulte au monde.

« Ca a été chez tes moldus ? Ils t'ont nourri cette année ou tu as encore eu droit aux restes ? Au passage, j'adore ton nouveau sweat… Retaille le et tu pourras en faire un second pour weasel… » J'avais appris de mon père l'année précédente comment Potter était traité chez sa famille, quand il s'était renseigné auprès de ses amis du ministère, qui furent, bien entendu, trop heureux de lui faire plaisir. Je m'étais juré de l'humilier avec ça, mais l'occasion de faire ça bien, cruellement et en public, de préférence, n'était jamais venue.

« Et toi ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant « Ton père est toujours à Azkaban ? Les aurors sont toujours en planque autour de chez toi ou tu peux enfin aller jouer à la dînette avec Voldemort ? » 

Je ne put m'empêcher de frémir à l'énoncé de ce nom mais ma langue allait plus vite que mon cerveau.

« Il va bien. Il t'envoie tous ses vœux… Et ses sincères condoléances pour la mort de ton clébard. Au fait, tante Bella me fait dire de te saluer. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien… 

- Oh ? » Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage. Si je ne le haïssais pas à se point, ce spectacle aurait suffit à me rendre guilleret toute la journée. Mais je voulais lui faire mal. Je voulais lui faire payer.

Son regard, intense, ne me quittait pas et je souris d'un air que j'espérais suffisant.

- Alors ? Le chat de ta sang-de-bourbe a avalé ta langue ?

Soudain, sans crier gare, il se jeta sur moi mais, au lieu d'essayer de me boxer, comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, il sauta directement à ma gorge et se mit à y presser ses doigts, y imprimant sa marque.

Des tâches noires papillonnèrent devant mon regard alors que ses mains serraient davantage mon cou, me coupant toute respiration. Mais que faisaient ces deux crétins de Vincent et Greg !?! 

Enfin, la pression cessa et j'hoquetais en me redressant, ouvrant la bouche pour cracher mon fiel sur le gryffondor quand ma langue se colla à mon palais devant la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux : Weasley tenait son « ami » ( ?) à bout de bras contre la paroi du compartiment et lui flanqua un coup de poing alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à sa poigne, pendant que Sang-de-bourbe-Granger l'engueulait copieusement… Euh… 

« ARRETES CA, HARRY ! » Hurla Granger avant de continuer d'une voix rauque, les joues rouges. « Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses… Il faut qu'on parle, Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous ignorer comme tu le fais ! Nous méritons…

- TA GUEULE TOI ! Vous ne méritez rien du tout ! Vous ne méritez même pas la terre de votre tombe ! Vous pouvez bien crever, tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus RIEN avoir à faire avec VOUS !» Cracha Harry en se penchant, menaçant, vers la brune, le regard haineux. Weasley força sa prise pour le plaquer à nouveau contre le compartiment. « RON, LACHE MOI ! NE VOUS MELEZ PAS DE CA, JE NE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDE !!!

- NON ! » Rugit le roux « TU VAS ARRETER TES CONNERIES, BORDEL ?

- Ron… Je te jure que si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant, je vais te le faire regretter… » Le ton de Potter était bas et dangereux, je ne l'avais jamais vu traiter ses « amis » de cette manière… Ni même ses ennemis en fait… Du coin de l'oeil, je vit Greg et Vincent les observer, bouche bée… Hé ! Un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été de refus, feignasses !

« Harry… » Le ton de Weasley était presque plaintif.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » Gronda une voix sèche et autoritaire.

Alors que je massais ma gorge douloureuse, je ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait. Faites confiance à Rogue pour arriver au moment opportun (même si c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais dans ce train, mais bon. A dragon donné on ne regarde pas les dents…). Gémissant, je soufflais :

« Pr… Professeur… » Puis je m'interrompais pour tousser, juste pour la forme.

« Draco ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Professeur… Potter… Assassin… » Et je feignit de défaillir, attendant avec impatience mon professeur de potion et directeur de maison fondre sur le golden boy tel un oiseau de proie sur un lapinou sans défense.

« Monsieur Potter… » Commença Rogue, d'une voix doucereuse, prémices habituelles au lynchage classique du potterus vulgaris.

Puis, plus rien.

J'ouvrit un œil, perplexe devant le laconisme soudain du maître des potions, et me figeait.

Potter regardait Rogue dans les yeux d'un air de défi. D'un air de défi haineux.

Jamais je ne lui avais vu un tel regard, comme si il avait envie de tuer son vis-à-vis et que seul la poigne de Weasley l'en empêchait.

Rogue lui rendait son regard, le visage fermé, comme d'habitude puis continua sa phrase, lentement, d'un ton d'avertissement.

« L'année scolaire n'est même pas encore commencée officiellement que vous faites déjà parler de vous, Potter. D'aucun aurait pu croire que les effets de votre déplorable notoriété de l'année dernière vous aurait définitivement refroidi quand aux… Ha ! Coups d'éclats qui n'amusent que vous, mais je constate, avec un manque notable de surprise, qu'il n'en est rien. Détention, monsieur Potter. Pour tout le mois à venir et plus si votre comportement ne change pas. » 

J'ouvris la bouche, absolument outré par ce laxisme révoltant et laissait sortir un coassement indigné.

« Une retenue ? Une malheureuse retenue ? Mais ce fou homicide a faillit me tuer ! Sans aucune raison ! »

Le regard de Harry convergea sur moi et je sentis clairement son envie de meurtre à mon égard. « Hé ! Mon cher Potter, j'en ai autant à ton service » songeai-je avant de reprendre.

« Il mérite au minimum de se faire renvoyer, de se faire dépriver de ses pouvoirs et de finir sa vie à Azkaban ! 

- Le Directeur en décidera à notre arrivée à Poudlard, monsieur Malefoy. Mais nous connaissons son indulgence légendaire envers notre star nationale… A défaut de renvoi, monsieur Potter passera tout son temps libre dans mes donjons… »

Pas un instant le regard de Rogue n'avait quitté Potter et celui ci avait reporté haine et attention sur notre professeur.

Puis, abruptement, Potter sembla se détendre complètement et Weasley laissa sa prise se relâcher avec une répugnance manifeste. 

Rogue resta là, droit comme un i, son regard fixé sur Potter, l'observant retourner dans son compartiment et en claquer la porte. Weasley et Granger s'éloignèrent vers le fond du train, sans un regard supplémentaire pour leur ami.

Enfin, Rogue aboya, à NOTRE encontre, ce qui me choqua :

« Dépêchez vous de retourner à votre compartiment. MAINTENANT ! »

Greg m'aida à me relever et je ne songeais même plus à feindre la faiblesse, pressé de fuir la colère de mon professeur et vaguement furieux moi-même contre son manque d'autorité punitive envers mon ennemi.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi fou de rage, justement, j'aurais pu apprécier à sa juste valeur la rage de Potter et le fait que ses plus proches amis lui tournent le dos… 

Et me demander ce que pouvait bien faire Severus Rogue dans un train rempli de ce qu'il abominait le plus au monde : des enfants…

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur **: Kyltia

**Base **: Harry Potter 1.2.3.4.5

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, angst, POV

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rating** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, univers et histoire sont © JK Rowlings.

**Warnings **: spoilers OoTP (HP5)

****

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 3**

Le brouillard monte, et mon manteau d'été, élimé comme pourrait l'être celui de Lupin, ne suffit pas à me protéger du froid.

Tu avances légèrement en avant de moi.

Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

Je déteste quand tu me fais sentir combien je suis l'équivalent d'un cracmol, la liberté en moins. L'agent de probation chargé de me contrôler prend un plaisir suffisamment sadique à énumérer le temps qu'il me reste avant d'être débarrassé de l'honteux objet qui me rend aussi dépendant et inutile qu'un moldu sans que tu ne t'en mêles à ton tour.

Et toi, tu marches devant moi, aux aguets, comme si nous risquions à chaque instant d'être assailli par des détraqueurs.

Comme si ma situation n'était pas suffisamment humiliante comme ça…

Le pire, c'est que je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, pour me protéger.

Je déteste ça.

D'où je suis, je te vois légèrement de dos.

J'aime regarder la courbe de ta mâchoire sous cet angle. 

J'aime regarder la lumière des lampadaires, diffusée par le brouillard, caresser ta joue. Il fut un temps où elle était douce, couverte d'un duvet qui me chatouillait les lèvres. Elles sont maintenant râpeuses. Tu négliges ton apparence. Tu as toujours détesté te raser. C'est moi qui ai l'infini plaisir de tenir sous ma domination pendant ces instants très privés où tu me laisses disposer de ta vie. Où je pourrais te lacérer le visage, couvrir cette cicatrice hideuse d'estafilades écarlates et les lécher avec délectation. Où je pourrais… Oui, dans ces instants là, je pourrais t'ouvrir la gorge avec cette petite lame acérée et mettre fin à tous nos tourments.

Je détourne le regard.

Je me dégoûte moi-même…

~oO§Oo~

Le soir de notre arrivée à Poudlard, j'envoyais une nouvelle lettre à mère lui demandant des nouvelles de père. Comme notre courrier était surveillé, forcément, je lui avais arraché de guerre lasse un code secret concernant ma demande d'intronisation dans le cercle très fermé des soldats du Seigneur Sombre. Si elle me répondait « rien de nouveau », cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas appuyé ma demande et ne comptait pas le faire. Un « je n'ai pas de nouvelle, je m'inquiètes » pouvait me satisfaire car il signifiait qu'elle m'avait proposé au Maître mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Un « j'ai bon espoir que tout s'arrangera, finalement » me transporterait aux sommets de la joie car mon entrée chez les mangemorts me serait assurée lors du prochain convent.

Bien entendu, depuis la rentrée, je ne recevais que des « rien de nouveau » vaguement irrités, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de persister. En bon fils inquiet pour sa mère, seule dans la maison familiale, privée de la présence rassurante de son époux, je lui écrivais chaque jour…

Alors que je descendais la volée de marche menant de la volière au le hall, théoriquement déserté à cette heure (le festin devait avoir commencé depuis 20 bonnes minutes et j'avais, avec plaisir, raté cette damnée et ennuyeuse cérémonie de répartition) des cris infantiles de terreur me parvinrent.

Souriant de toutes mes dents, je me précipitais dans la direction des cris afin d'assister à la curée. Seuls des serpentards, notre cher Baron ou encore Peeves pouvaient susciter une musique aussi douce à mes oreilles.

Lorsque je tournais le coin du couloir et atteignais enfin la source de ce tapage, mon badge de préfet bien en évidence et l'espoir que les troubles fêtes soient des gryffondors mis à mal par mes camarades au cœur, je me figeais.

Oui, il s'agissait de gryffondors. Des premières années, des proies de choix.

Mais, non, ce n'était ni Peeves, ni le baron, ni des serpentards.

C'était Potter.

Dans un coin se tassait une demi douzaine de gamins terrifiés, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, observant avec horreur un Potter déchaîné.

Sa baguette à la main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres (et jamais je ne lui avais vu une telle expression de haine sur le visage ! Pas même le matin même dans le train) il faisait tournoyer en l'air deux gringalets hurlants.

Je frissonnais de dégoût en remarquant que l'un des gosses avait une tâche suspecte sur le devant de ses caleçons, dévoilé par sa robe retournée.

Potter semblait s'amuser grandement, feignant de laisser tomber les deux gamins vers le sol et les rattrapant juste avant qu'ils ne percutent le marbre et les renvoyant loin vers le plafond.

Alors que le plus petit des deux lâchait un piaulement paniqué, Potter éclata d'un rire méchant et je sortais de mon immobilité.

« POTTER ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil indifférent et continua son petit jeu.

« Le chevalier blanc Malefoy à la rescousse des gryffondors opprimés par le cruel Potter ? C'est pas un peu OOC, ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Que va-tu faire ? Me laisser continuer ce que tu meurs d'envie de faire subir à ces gamins ? Ou jouer les héros en m'amenant droit chez un prof ? » Dit-il d'un ton blasé.

« Tu… Que… » Parvins-je à articuler à grand peine, sentant une rougeur furieuse me ronger les joues. Moi ? Protéger des gryffondors ?

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de le voir se faire expulser et le plaisir sadique de torture de ridicules petits gryffondors.

Non, pas question que je tienne avec Potter !

Me reprenant, j'utilisais mon ton le plus glacial.

« Potter, je suis convaincu que le professeur McGonnagal sera très intéressée par tes hobbies. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller la voir maintenant ? Ou tu préfères le professeur Rogue peut être ? »

Là, je serai gagnant sur trois tableaux en même temps : déjà, les profs étant dans le réfectoire, Potter n'échapperait pas à l'humiliation publique. Ensuite soit j'aurai la joie de voir mon directeur de maison se déchaîner sur la pop star de Poudlard, soit j'aurai l'immense plaisir de contempler McGonnagal s'étrangler de fureur et de honte en engueulant copieusement son chouchou. Le tout, devant Dumbledore.

C'était sans prix.

« Tu ferais ça, vraiment ?

- Tu en doutes peut être ?

- Non, je me demande juste comment tu vas te débrouiller. » Répondit posément Potter en se retournant vers moi, le regard indéchiffrable, sans plus d'intérêt pour les deux gamins qui se crashèrent au sol. Ils avaient de la chance, les petites larves, ils étaient à peine en phase ascendante.

Je regardais, le corps soudain couvert d'une sueur froide, la baguette de Potter, négligemment dirigée vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Tu te rends soudain compte de ta situation ? »

Le fusillant du regard, je rétorquais :

« Je te rappelles que je suis un préfet et que…

- Et alors ? Malefoy, on se connaît depuis combien de temps ? 6 ans ? Et pendant cette période, je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre des risques seul, préfet ou pas. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tes deux gorilles sont en train de s'empiffrer de saucisses. Tu es seul, Malefoy. Et cette fois ci, personne ne viendra nous interrompre. »

Il fit un pas vers moi et je me jetais sur le coté, dégainant ma baguette, et lançait :

« STUPEFIX !

- Scutum minor. » Répondit Potter, et mon sort éclata contre une bulle invisible de protection.

Paniqué, je dois bien l'avouer, par son calme olympien, mais surtout furieux qu'il ait utilisé un sort de protection si faible, je lançais une volée de sortilèges qu'il contra sans difficulté visible, accroissant ma rage et mon malaise. 

Non !

Le fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black ne pouvait être impuissant contre le rejeton d'une sang-de-bourbe !

« Impedimenta… Expelliarmus… Petrificus totallus… » Se contenta-t-il de lâcher successivement à mon encontre, bougeant sa baguette avec une économie de mouvement sidérante, et je me trouvais soudain aussi dépourvu qu'un nouveau né, à la merci de ce taré.

Au lieu de m'achever ou de me faire subir un sort encore plus humiliant, il se contenta de s'agenouiller devant moi et de m'observer de ses yeux vides d'émotion.

« Tu as oublié une chose, Malefoy… »

Je fronçais les sourcils, furieux contre lui et, à ma grande honte, contre moi même.

Il me dévisagea un moment, indifférent aux gryffondors qui se précipitaient en masse vers le réfectoire, profitant que l'attention de leur assaillant soit détournée. Puis, se penchant vers moi au point que je sentais le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur la peau de ma joue, murmura : 

« Je suis plus fort que toi, Malefoy… »

Puis il se releva alors que Rogue sortait du réfectoire en un tourbillon de robes noires, suivi de prés par cette vieille chouette de McGonnagal.

« Oh… Monsieur Potter, qu'avez vous fait ? Gémit McGonnagal en hochant négativement la tête alors que Rogue explosait.

« POTTER ! QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE… MONSIEUR MALEFOY ? ! ? » S'exclama-t-il en constatant que c'était moi, la victime de ce fou homicide.

Il se précipita sur moi alors que Potter reculait de deux pas, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

« Vous serez expulsé pour ce que vous venez de faire, Potter… C'est la deuxième fois que vous tentez de tuer Mr Malefoy…» Gronda d'une voix douce mon directeur de maison, ce qui m'aurait fait sauter de joie si je n'avais pas été pétrifié.

« Oh, par pitié, Rogue ! Il n'est pas mort ni blessé, il est juste paralysé ! Envoyez le chez Pomfresh, vous verrez bien ! FINITE INCANTATUM ! » Cracha Potter avec dégoût en pointant sa baguette sur moi avant que Rogue puisse faire un seul geste.

Alors que j'étais libéré de mes entraves, Rogue se tourna vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, restant un moment sans répondre à Potter quand à sa façon rien moins que cavalière de s'adresser à lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Surveillez votre langage ! Vous parlez à un professeur ! Je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement de la part d'un membre de ma maison ! Surtout après ce que vous avez fait subir à ces enfants ! Et même si Mr Malefoy est en effet en bonne santé et que rien dans vos actions ne peut générer votre renvoi, aux vues de la situation, je peux vous assurer que… » Commença à chapitrer McGonnagal avec hauteur.

« Laissez, Minerva… » Coupa Rogue avec douceur. « Il est temps que ce jeune homme comprenne pleinement toute l'étendue de la « situation » comme vous vous plaisez à le dire…

- Oh, je crois que je comprends « pleinement la situation », justement ! » Coupa Potter sans quitter Rogue du regard.

Les yeux du Maître de potion s'élargirent sensiblement, signe à peine perceptible de sa colère.

Potter allait morfler…

« Retenue, Mr Potter. » Murmura Rogue de sa voix la plus suave et la plus basse, lourde de menace. « Jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, je pense… »

Potter ricana et McGonnagal eut une expression choquée.

« Oh, non, _professeur_ Rogue. » Railla-t-il. « Pendant les deux années à venir, si vous voulez… Mais après, nous n'aurons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Deux ans… Ca passe si vite quand on a de quoi s'occuper… »

McGonnagal eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit la bouche, furieuse, mais à nouveau, Rogue fut plus rapide.

« Oh, oui, vous aurez de quoi vous occuper, Potter, je peux vous l'assurer. Je vous jure que la notion de « temps libre » ne sera plus, dans quelques temps, que l'illusion d'un beau rêve d'enfance. Vous passerez tout votre « temps libre » avec moi, Potter. De la fin de vos cours jusqu'au repas et du repas jusqu'au coucher, en passant par les week ends à Pré-Au-Lard ou vos vacances… De toutes façon, vous ne pensiez pas rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter lui sourit avec défiance.

« Vous savez bien que cela sera pire pour vous que pour moi… » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Rogue montra les dents, haineux.

J'étais pétrifié par cet échange, incapable de m'insurger de cette indulgence scandaleuse dont Potter bénéficiait à nouveau, de mon propre Directeur de maison en plus.

Comme si plus rien ne tournait rond sur terre, tout d'un coup.

J'en oubliais même de feindre la souffrance la plus totale pour empirer la situation de Potter et regardais Rogue  l'escorter vers les donjons, une McGonnagal hystérique sur les talons.

_Je suis plus fort que toi, Malefoy…_

Et soudain, la constatation me frappa de plein fouet.

Oui, il était plus fort que moi.

Parce qu'il était plus _vieux_ que moi.

Oh, j'étais bien né prêt de 6 mois avant lui, mais là n'était pas la question. Il était plus adulte que moi. Plus mur.

Etait-il possible qu'il ai mûri en l'espace d'un seul été ?

Ou était-ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué cette évolution chez lui ?

Ou alors…

Etait-il envisageable que… Lui ait mûri et pas moi ?

_Tu. Es. Un. Enfant. Draco._

Je sentis la honte me ronger les joues.

Je n'allais certes pas me laisser battre par Potter !

Je n'étais pas un enfant.

~oO§Oo~

« Dracoooooo…

- La ferme, Pansy…

- Mais Dracooooo, t'avais promiiiiiiiis…

- Parkinson, tu me LACHE ! » Jappais-je avec exaspération à la petite brune qui recula d'un pas, avec une moue boudeuse qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurai trouvé séduisante.

« Tu n'es pas gentil. »

Je roulais des yeux, à deux doigts de la baffer.

« Félicitation ! Au moins, tu auras compris quelque chose aujourd'hui, tu ne mourras donc pas complètement stupide… Heureux de voir que ta blonde attitude t'a enfin quittée et qui tu te rends compte des évidences. Maintenant, dégages…

- Draco ! T'avais promis de m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui ! » Cracha-t-elle en tapant du pieds.

Posément, je fermais mon livre…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Depuis quand claquer un bouquin sur une table assez fort pour en casser la reliure en deux signifiait « posément » ?

« Ecoutes, tu me piailles encore UNE fois dans les tympans et je te transformes en cobaye, je t'enfermes dans une cage et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à courir comme une abrutie dans une roue de plastique. LACHE MOI ! J'AI DU BOULOT ! ! ! »

Elle recula à nouveau, mais cette peste tenta une nouvelle approche vicieuse. De grosses larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux alors que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

Soupirant, je me levais.

« Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné… Greg, Vincent ? » Appelais-je.

De soudain radieux le visage de Pansy se mua en un masque de confusion la plus totale alors que je lui souriais.

Pansy n'aimait pas mes sourires car elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire…

Qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Et qu'elle allait le payer…

Oh, j'adorais Pansy. Vive, pétulante, aussi teigneuse qu'une harpie et aussi fourbe qu'un beozard. Une serpentard selon mon cœur…

Mais parfois, elle me gonflait sévère…

« Les gars, j'ai BEAUCOUP de boulot. Or, j'avais promis à notre adorable Pansy de l'emmener prendre le thé et faire des courses à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui. Comme il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas étudier à ma place, je suis donc contraint de vous demander de l'accompagner. Veillez à ce qu'elle passe un bon moment… »

Pansy me fusilla du regard mais je n'en avais cure et me contentais de me rasseoir dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir qui m'était réservé dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Quelques élèves de première année me dévisagèrent, vaguement surpris, mais un regard mortel de ma part les encouragea à aller dévisager n'importe qui ailleurs.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être le centre de l'attention de tous alors que je me replongeais dans  les bases de la DCFM niveau 1…

Je suis un bon liseur, j'ai l'esprit pragmatique et une bonne mémoire. Seulement quand un sujet ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y a aucune chance que j'en lise quoique ce soit. Les précédents professeurs de DCFM ayant passablement démontré le peu d'intérêt de cette matière en évitant soigneusement tous les sujets véritablement passionnant (à l'exception notable de Lupin, cette cochonnerie de loup garou) et de Mauggrey, enfin de Croupton junior (mais lui, c'était un danger public… Le salaud avait eut le culot de m'humilier publiquement alors qu'on était du même coté !)), je n'en avais jamais rien lu qui ne soit pas à l'examen.

Je dévorais donc les livres de 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année du samedi et ceux de 4ème et 5ème années du dimanche matin avant de me glisser dans la bibliothèque l'après midi afin de me pencher sur des ouvrages plus avancés bien qu'anodin quand à leur contenu… Je soupirais de dépit en songeant aux longues semaines me séparant des vacances de Noël, seul moment où, peut être, si je me montrais assez convaincant et ma mère assez souple, je pourrais compulser les livres de magie noire de mon père.

Je constatais la présence de sang-de-bourbe Granger à la table d'un groupe de serdaigle et me hâtais vers une place libre et habilement dissimulée, histoire d'avoir la paix.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, alors que Potter subissait, du moins l'espérais-je, les pires humiliations de la part de Rogue, je révisais assidûment tout ce qui concernait la magie d'attaque ainsi que les sortilèges de défense. 

Pas une chance pour que Potter soit plus fort que moi, jamais de la vie !

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

****

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 4**

**Par Kyltia**

Merci à Delphine, bétalectrice et amie de toujours.

Note : réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

« On arrive. »

Sens tu donc mon envie de m'enfuir à toute jambes que tu ais le besoin de parler pour ne rien dire ? Je le vois bien qu'on arrive, il y a peut être du brouillard, mais de nous deux, le binoclard miro c'est toi que je sache !

Tu te dépêches, tu fourrages dans les poches de ton duffle-coat à la recherche de ton trousseau de clefs. Tes mains tremblent un peu.

Aurais tu peur que je m'enfuis ?

Enfin, tu ouvres la porte et tu t'effaces devant moi. Tu le fais tout le temps, depuis toujours. A chaque fois, j'en ai des papillons dans l'estomac et aujourd'hui ne fait pas défaut.

J'aime que tu te montres prévenant envers moi.

Tu es le seul à l'avoir jamais fait… Ou, en tous cas, tu es le seul dont ce geste me touche à ce point.

Autant pour le salopard sans cœur et psychopathe que la presse aime décrire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fait chaud dans ton large salon. Les murs sont hauts de plus de 4 mètres, mais l'immense cheminée centrale semble chauffer toute la pièce.

J'ai envie de jeter à terre mon manteau humide et percé, de me précipiter sur le canapé moelleux qui fait face au feu et de me rouler en boule dans le plaid, me pelotonnant contre les coussins de velours.

J'ai envie que tu viennes me rejoindre et que, gentiment, tu me sers contre toi, me presse le visage contre ta poitrine et que tu me caresses les cheveux.

J'ai envie de m'endormir sur ton cœur, bercé par ta chaleur et le bruit de ta respiration et, comme un chaton, ronronner d'un plaisir quiet et serein.

Jamais je n'aurais du te suivre ici.

« Je vais te faire du th » Lance tu d'une voix pressante avant de te précipiter vers la cuisine.

Je serre les poings.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous l ?

oO§Oo

Elle me regarda de ses yeux de braise, ses longues mèches noires pendant devant son visage have. Son teint cireux et ses lèvres fines et sèches accentuaient encore plus l'éclat de son regard.

Comment réconcilier cette… Epave avec l'image de cette femme mince, gracieuse et impétueuse que j'avais si souvent admiré sur l'album photo de ma mère ?

« Draco… Mon petit neveu… »

Sa voix croassait, comme si elle avait perdu l'habitude de parler depuis longtemps. Ce qui devait être le cas, me dis-je après réflexion.

Le regard inquisiteur de ma mère me força à sortir de mon mutisme.

« Ma tante… » Et je m'inclinais profondément.

Bellatrix eut un fantôme de sourire, exhibant ses dents jaunes.

Mon regard se tourna involontairement vers mère.

La blonde et la brune…

Mucha aurait-il pu tirer une peinture de ces deux soeurs ?

Peut être avant, mais à ce moment là, cet étrange couple, serrées l'une contre l'autre, semblaient plus sorties des œuvres torturées de Goya que de celles du lumineux Mucha.

Mère arborait un sourire satisfait du renard ayant fait son festin du contenu d'un poulailler pendant que le regard brillant et fiévreux de tante Bella semblait me peler couche par couche.

Je me raclais la gorge.

Mère se contenta de lisser une mèche de cheveu de sa sœur, tout en la serrant davantage dans son peignoir chaud et moelleux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sérénité.

« Mère… Est-ce bien judicieux… » Je n'osai pas finir.

Le regard de ma tante me faisait frémir de terreur.

J'étais rentré de Poudlard 5 minutes plus tôt pour les vacances de Noël et m'était précipité dans le bureau où je savais trouver ma mère. Je pensais la convaincre à force de cajolerie de me laisser accéder à la bibliothèque privée de père.

Au lieu de cela, je la trouvais assise sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, des piles de serviettes sur les genoux. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle me parla de ma tante que je me rendis compte de la présence de Bella.

« Quoi donc, fils ?

- Tante Bella…

- Tu as peur, petit Draco ? » Demanda doucement Bella faisant sourire ma mère.

Je me redressais de toute ma hauteur.

« Un Malefoy ne connaît pas la peur ! Pas plus qu'un Black ! Mais ce n'est peut être pas très prudent pour vous, ma tante, de venir ici. Le manoir est cerné par un escadron d'aurors qui n'attendent qu'un signe pour attaquer. Je les ai vu en arrivant !

- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, cher neveu… » Sourit ma tante, se pelotonnant davantage contre sa sœur qui l'accueillit de bonne grâce.

Fugitivement, en les voyant si dissemblables, je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Andromeda, cette tante dont personne ne parlait dans la famille… Etait-elle aussi belle et glaciale que mère ? Ou aussi dure et sombre que Bellatrix ?

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vous avez traversé le parc sans être vue ?

- Il est aussi beau que toi et son père, mais il n'a guère de jugeotte. » Murmura Bella d'un air de reproche.

« Je t'accorde qu'il a encore du chemin à faire. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, après tout… »

Je clignais des yeux, rassemblant mes souvenirs, essayant de comprendre.

« Le… Le sortilège de fidelitas ? Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait l'appliquer qu'aux objets inanimés, pas aux êtres vivants ! » Rétorquais-je, furieux de les voir parler de moi comme si je n'étais même pas présent.

« Mieux, petit neveu… Mais tu ne comptes pas avec la puissance de notre Seigneur. Seuls ceux qu'ils désigne peuvent me voir, désormais… »

J'ouvrais puis refermais la bouche, confondu. Il me semblait pourtant que seul le gardien du secret pouvait révéler ce qu'il cachait…

Bellatrix sembla avoir suivi mes pensées car elle sourit.

« C'est le Seigneur qui a pratiqué l'enchantement, mais c'est ta mère ma gardienne… Finalement, tu n'es peut être pas sans espoir. Maintenant, raconte… » Fit-elle en se penchant vers moi, une lueur affamée dans le regard.

« Vous… Vous raconter quoi ?

- Potter. Tout ce que tu sais de lui.

- Potter ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle se contenta de me sourire, ses lèvres pâles s'étirant à nouveau pour dévoiler ses gencives rouge vif et ses dents jaunes.

Je dut faire un effort conscient pour réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

« Ta tante veut savoir ce qu'il fait, comment il se comporte… Tout ce que tu sais de lui. » Répondit mère à la place de Bella.

« C'est très important pour le Seigneur… » Renchérit ma tante en fixant sur moi ses yeux brillants.

Je hochais la tête et commençais à parler, n'ayant aucun mal à me remémorer les événements de ce début d'année scolaire concernant Potter, tant ils m'avaient marqués.

« Il est très bizarre depuis la rentrée. Il s'est totalement coupé de ses amis et se montre agressif avec tout le monde. N'importe quel autre élève se serait fait renvoyer de Poudlard avec son comportement, mais nous connaissons tous la scandaleuse indulgence de Dumbledore concernant son chouchou. Mes seules consolations sont que son interdiction de pratiquer le Quidditch n'a toujours pas été levée et qu'il est en retenue quasi permanente chez Monsieur Rogue. Je plains le pauvre homme de subir la présence d'un tel casse pieds, mais c'est certainement le seul qui…

- Chez Rogue, tu dis ? » M'interrompit Bella en se penchant à nouveau en avant, les yeux encore plus brillants si cela était possible.

« Euh… Oui. Il est en détention tous les soirs chez Monsieur Rogue… Rapport à son comportement…

- Et qu'est-ce que ce cher Severus lui fait faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Monsieur Rogue nous interdit toujours de sortir de la salle commune après 21h30. Il dit qu'il se refuse à punir un membre de sa maison, mais que si il devait le faire, l'élève le sentirait passer… »

Bella haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Parce que vous obéissez ? Il fut un temps où les serpentards n'avaient cure de ces couvre-feux qui ne concernent que les inférieurs… On dirait que cela a bien changé… »

Je ne put empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer, furieux que j'étais.

« C'est qu'à cette époque vous n'aviez pas la quasi totalité des élèves et du personnel enseignant occupée à vous renifler le col et à attendre le moindre faux pas pour vous faire expulser, ma tante ! »

Elle m'adressa un vrai sourire, mais le ton sur lequel elle me répondit me glaça.

« Non, mais même si cela avait été, j'aurai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à mes observateurs et d'atteindre mon but, quelque en soit le prix… »

Sous-entendait-elle que…

« Vous voulez que j'espionne Potter, ma tante ? » Je jetais un regard perdu à ma mère qui demeurait immobile, son entière attention dévolue à sa sœur.

« Pas Potter. C'est inutile. Il ne peut rien faire en cours que tu ne saches et rien après qui ne soit pas sous le contrôle de Severus, apparemment… »

Son regard insistant semblait saper tous mes moyens. Je détestais cela.

« Alors, que voulez vous que je… » Et soudain, la constatation me frappa de plein fouet, tellement choquante par son absurdité que ma langue resta collée à mon palais quelques instants avant que je ne puisse reprendre.

« Vous voulez que je surveille ce que fait le professeur Rogue avec Potter ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis ma mère esquisser un sourire satisfait.

« Mais c'est absurde ! Je croyais que le professeur Rogue était des « votre » !

- Il faut se méfier de ses propres certitudes, petit neveu. Souviens toi de toujours remettre en question ce que tu penses être vrai. Ainsi tu ne seras jamais pris à dépourvu…

- Avons nous une seule fois dit que Severus était des notre, Draco ? » M'interrogea ma mère.

« Je… » Commençais-je avant de m'interrompre. Je fouillais dans mes souvenirs, éperdu. Je connaissais le professeur Rogue depuis l'enfance. Oh, il ne m'avait jamais fait sauter sur ses genoux, ne m'avais jamais offert de cadeau ni eut envers moi le moindre geste chaleureux, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu son amour inconditionnel des enfants, mais il s'était toujours montré aimable avec moi, à sa manière. Il était très souvent venu rendre visite à mon père et même s'il m'impressionnait par sa présence, jamais il n'avait haussé le ton à mon encontre. Une fois à Poudlard, j'avais fini par comprendre qu'il éprouvait une certaine forme d'affection pour moi, le poussant à ne pas me traiter aussi mal que les autres.

Et vu la fréquence de ses visites au Manoir, j'avais donc considéré comme acquis le fait qu'il fut un mangemort au même titre que mon père.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il est… Hostile au… Euh, Seigneur ? » Cela remettait en compte tellement de choses…

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard.

« Non. » Répondit finalement mère. « Nous n'avons rien dit de la sorte…

- Néanmoins, nous souhaiterions connaître exactement ce qu'il se passe pendant ces détentions. Peut être y trouverons nous des informations intéressantes pour le maître… » Conclut Bella.

« Mais comment pourrais-je vous tenir au courant une fois à Poudlard ? Mon courrier est surveillé… »

Passa alors dans les yeux de ma mère une expression fugitive de fierté. A mon égard ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait ou dit qui suscita une telle réaction.

« Il y a bien des moyens. Je peux t'apprendre à camoufler ta prose de telle manière qu'elle soit aussi anodine qu'une liste de course… Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un miroir pour qu'il ne réponde qu'à ta voix et me fasse apparaître à l'appel de mon nom, sans que personne ne puisse m'entendre ni me voir à part toi… Je peux t'apprendre à invoquer un oiseau qui volera si vite que personne ne le verra…

- Et même un auror entraîné s'y laisserait prendre ? » Demandai-je avec incrédulité.

« N'ai-je pas traversé le parc de ce manoir sans être aperçue ? Ne puis-je évoluer dans cet endroit sans éveiller les soupçons ? Ne sous estime pas la puissance des fidèles du Maître, petit neveu… Je peux t'apprendre… Un certain nombre de choses… Nous verrons, le moment venu, quel est le moyen le plus adéquat. »

Je frissonnais d'excitation. Si Bellatrix m'enseignait ce qu'elle savait…

Oh, Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Va donc te doucher et te changer, Draco. Nous allons passer à table. » Me dit posément ma mère.

Je sortit de la pièce et fit mine de fermer la porte mais restais derrière, l'oreille collée au battant afin d'entendre ce qu'elles allaient se dire.

Si je devais devenir un espion, autant commencer de suite.

Les voix me parvenaient, assourdies, mais audible et ce que j'entendis acheva de me confondre.

« Il n'est pas aussi lent que cela, finalement…

- Je t'accorde que mon fils a certaines… Qualités…

- Ben voyons. Comme si tu n'étais pas fière comme un paon de ton rejeton ! Comme si tu ne t'étais pas rengorgée quand il a implicitement accepté d'espionner les détentions de Potter…

- Il est encore très jeune. Il a encore à mûrir.

- mais il a l'esprit vif. As-tu vu comme il a sauté aux conclusions concernant Severus Rogue ?

- Ah. Severus. Voilà un autre problème.

- Comme tu dis.

- Ne vaut-il pas mieux le prévenir de nos soupçons ? Le sommer de s'expliquer ?

- Et risquer de le voir changer de comportement ? Non… Nous devons l'observer et déterminer nous même ce qu'il en est… Et ce qui vaut pour nous, vaut pour « eux ».

- « Eux » ? Tu parles de ce grotesque rassemblement de sorciers qui couinent autour de Dumbledore ? Que veux tu dire ? »

Il y eut un silence qui me fit craindre que ma tante ne se soit rendue compte de ma présence mais sa voix reprit, une note de déception en infléchissant le timbre.

« Simplement qu'un roi sans espion est un homme sans yeux et sans oreilles… Décidément, ma chère sœur, tes lacunes littéraires sont consternantes… Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de relire Sun Tzu... Ses écrits parent la bibliothèque personnelle de Dumbledore…

- Et toi tu m'étonnes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi versée dans les écrits moldus. » Répondit ma mère, la vivacité de sa voix montrant combien elle était vexée.

« Certains bénéficiaient d'un intellect remarquable. Une pitié qu'ils ne furent pas sorciers… En attendant, ne dit rien à ton fils. Laisse le observer Rogue et Potter d'un œil neuf, et découvrir par lui même ce qui se trame à Poudlard.

- Va-tu vraiment lui enseigner… Certaines choses ?

- Assurément. Mais j'ajusterai mon enseignement en fonction de ses capacités. Nous ne voudrions pas présenter au Maître une future recrue incompétente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes… Il se fait tard, allons souper, ma sœur… »

Je me précipitais alors à pas de loup vers ma chambre, avide de ne me pas me faire prendre après cette indiscrétion. Je n'avais pas compris tout de cette conversation à double sens, mais ma tête papillonnait de joie. Bella était là pour faire de moi un mangemort !

A suivre…

En fait, je tiens surtout à remercier les gens qui ont pris la peine de reviewer. Je trouve dommage que le système de FFnet ne permette pas de répondre directement, mais c'est la vie !

Enyo, Alfa, Okami, Emichou, Onarluca, Origine, Lee-NC-Kass, Cholera, Dreyd : merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Riel, Gaelle : coupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineuh !!! contentes que vous aimiez !

Celine.s : ;;; que dire, une de mes lectrices me menace donc, ben Harry, t'as intérêt à rester le plus fort! Harry : pourquoi moi ? marre d'être le sauveur du monde ! moi : dans la vie, y a les vainqueurs et les vaincus... donc... Harry : --.... Sinon, moi aussi, je me demande encore comment je vais les mettre ensembles, ces deux là ;;;;

Lilou : pourquoi Draco n'est pas en prison ? C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir w... sinon, le défi étai pour moi de parvenir à créer un couple crédible entre Harry et Draco. Parce que je n'aime pas particuliérement ce pairing, je ne le trouve pas flagrant. je n'ai trouvé que peu de fics qui y arrivent, en général celles où ils sont adultes et où Draco a évolué. Mais le canon Draco ? Avec Harry ? hmmm..


	5. Chapitre 5

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 5**

**par Kyltia**

Bétalecture par Delphine, la meilleure des meilleures !  
(c'est pas français, oui, je sais...)  
Note : Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Comme tu t'actives dans cette kitchenette de moldu !

Enfin, si je ne trouvais pas aussi ridicule ta manie indécrottable de faire de façon compliquée (i.e. moldue, CQFD…) ce qu'on peut faire le plus simplement du monde (je ne sais pas moi : les enchantements domestiques et les elfes de maison, ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens tout de même), je trouverai adorable cette vision de toi.

J'aime te voir pester sur ce maudit brûleur dont le piazzo est plus érodé que la barbe de Dumbledore (vieux schnock ! quand se décidera-t-il enfin à clamser ?).

J'aime te voir confondu devant les 30 millions de type de thés qui hantent tes armoires, cadeau de la mère Weasley (qu'elle crève et aille brûler en enfer, celle là !), sans pouvoir te décider.

J'aime te voir plonger ta main dans la boite de cookies dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver les derniers gâteaux dont tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont plus là depuis longtemps, Weasel leur ayant fait un sort la dernière fois qu'il est venu (et, bien entendu, il ne s'est pas étouffé avec… J'adore ces petits croche pieds que la vie nous flanque à la sauvette…)

Soudain, tu te rends compte de ma présence, accoudé au montant de la porte et je fais disparaître aussitôt l'expression de tendresse qui n'a pas manqué d'émousser mes traits durs.

Tu me souris, timidement.

Je ne te réponds pas.

« Hum… Le thé sera bientôt prêt… »

Parfois, je n'arrive pas à réconcilier ce que tu es aujourd'hui avec cette image que j'ai de toi. Celle d'un enfant, en larmes d'avoir grandi trop vite.

oO§Oo

Je ne sais pas si j'avais grandi, en ce court laps de temps séparant décembre de janvier, mais la douleur que je ressentais en entrant ce samedi là dans Poudlard, misérable larve peinant à traîner sa valise, me donnait l'impression d'être âgé de centaines d'années.

J'avais beau être son « neveu préféré » (forcément, j'étais le seul. Nymphadoria ne comptait pas, paraît-il, qui que soit la pauvre créature portant un patronyme aussi ridicule), Bella ne m'avait guère épargné pendant ces 15 jours. J'imagine qu'elle me donnait par là même un avant goût de l'enfer qu'était en réalité le cercle très fermé des fidèles de Voldemort. Mais j'étais trop jeune et trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte. Trop exalté aussi, les yeux brillants d'impatience et l'esprit farci de promesses.

J'imagine qu'en fait, j'étais un jeune con…

J'avais entraperçu la grandeur, pendant ces longues soirées où cette peau de vache, qui n'avait rien à envier à Rogue d'ailleurs, m'enfonçait ses connaissances énormes dans le crâne à coups de boutoirs.

Et les connaissances que n'absorbait pas mon cerveau, elle me les imprimait dans le corps, telles de cuisants tatouages, invisibles à l'œil nu, mais dont je pouvais tracer les courbes douloureuses.

J'étais sans doute incompétent et un bien piètre élève à ses yeux, mais j'étais le seul qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle usait donc de moi à plaisir, comme un avare essorerait une éponge pour récupérer la moindre goutte d'eau, entendant m'apprendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour lui être utile.

Et elle me faisait sentir toute la portée de mon incompétence, m'en donnant l'ampleur à la mesure de la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait quotidiennement sous le regard impassible de Mère.

Oui, j'avais souffert jusqu'à m'évanouir, jusqu'à ce que mes os me donnent l'impression de se liquéfier en une masse de métal en fusion, enflammant mes nerfs d'une douleur intolérable, jusqu'à ce que Bella me réveille d'une bête gifle, bien peu dans l'esprit sorcier, et me remette sur mes pieds, de façon à ce que j'apprenne, encore.

Et, oui, j'avais appris. Peut être plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais, encore une fois, j'étais trop jeune, trop stupide et trop exalté pour m'en rendre compte. Je le répète : un jeune con.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, épuisé, ignorant des rires de Greg et Vincent mettant mon état sur le compte d'un abus de bière-au-beurre. Quand comprendraient-ils que ce breuvage insipide distillé pour les enfants ne contenait pas une goutte d'alcool ? Apparemment, les dizaines de litres dont ils s'abreuvaient tous les soirs ne leur ouvraient pas l'esprit…

J'avais mal, j'étais crevé mais intérieurement, j'étais satisfait.

Potter serait à mes pieds.

Je pus mettre à pratique mes connaissances dès le lendemain ; alors que je revenais de mon entraînement de Quidditch, cet abruti fini de Miles Bletchley qui avait été bombardé capitaine de l'équipe, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, tenait absolument à ce que nous observions une rigueur constante dans l'entraînement. Pfff, comme si l'équipe des Gryffondors était à la hauteur sans leur joueur fétiche, leur mascotte, leur golden boy… J'aurais parié que son interdiction de jouer au Quidditch en compétition, justifiée d'ailleurs, aurait été levée dès septembre, mais il semblait que pour une fois Dumbledore n'avait pas usé de sa scandaleuse influence sur le ministère pour faire lever la sanction.

Il y a parfois une justice en ce triste monde.

Mais bon, le Quidditch n'avait plus aucun intérêt sans Potter comme adversaire. Comme si la godiche des Weasley valait ne serait-ce qu'une noise en tant qu'attrapeur…

Donc revenant (me traînant serait plus juste) de l'entraînement avec la sensation d'être passé entre les branches du saule cogneur, je surpris Potter en route pour sa détention chez Rogue.

Il avait la mine toujours aussi sombre, mais son air résolu et son manque de malaise à l'idée de passer les prochaines heures avec Rogue me firent grincer des dents. Pas question de laisser passer la chance d'espionner Potter.

Rapidement, je plongeais la main dans ma poche et, avec répulsion, je laissais mes doigts trouver l'anneau qui y dormait.

Je regardais vivement autour de moi et notais que nous étions seuls dans le couloir menant au donjon de Rogue. Les autres Serpentards étaient déjà revenus dans la salle commune, j'avais traîné plus que nécessaire sous les douches, tentant de récupérer.

Mais l'entraînement musclé de Bletchley n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait…

_Je n'ai pas la patience ni toi le talent nécessaire pour que nous fassions de la nullité crasse que tu es un animagus digne de ce nom. C'est pourquoi, dans l'attente, tu utiliseras ceci…_

Rapidement, je passais à mon doigt la hideuse bague, anneau de métal glacial que même le feu d'une forge n'aurait su réchauffer, orné d'une abeille d'ambre, et instantanément je sentis ses pattes s'enfoncer dans ma chair alors que mes os se liquéfiaient et que ma peau semblait se racornir contre mes muscles. Mon dos me fit souffrir le martyre et ma vision sembla se démultiplier à l'infini.

Enfin, je récupérais mon équilibre intérieur, conservant la conscience de ce que j'étais grâce à la brûlure glaciale de cette maudite bague à mon doigt.

Potter était déjà loin, presque à la porte des appartements de Rogue et je dus me retenir de m'envoler à sa poursuite. Non. La transformation ne durerait pas plus d'une ½ heure avant que la souffrance ne soit si intolérable que je hurlerais à la bague de quitter mon doigt. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de reprendre ma forme initiale devant Rogue sans susciter des questions rien moins que gênantes. Il me fallait donc une porte de sortie. Si je pouvais entrer chez Rogue par le trou de la serrure, alors je pourrais en sortir aussi aisément.

Je m'envolais donc dès que la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter et, une fois qu'elle se fut refermée, je m'approchais de la serrure. Pas un bruit n'émanait de la pièce. Rogue devait avoir blindé ses appartements de sorts de silence. Mais peut être n'avait il rien fait contre les insectes ?

Apparemment non, car j'entrais dans la pièce avec aisance. Rapidement, je suivais Potter et Rogue dans le bureau attenant et me posais derrière un chandelier, là où je pouvais les voir sans qu'ils ne me remarquent.

25 minutes plus tard, je sortais de la pièce, plus confus et désorienté que jamais depuis que l'année avait repris.

Je m'arrêtais dans un couloir désert et, obéissant finalement à mes injonctions désespérées, la bague glissa de mon doigt, me rendant ma forme initiale.

Lentement, je me laissais glisser contre le mur et me pris la tête dans les mains. Et pas seulement à cause de la douleur qui me faisait trembler le corps.

Est-ce que le monde reprendrait sens un jour ?

Soupirant, je me relevais et entrais dans les plus proches toilettes que j'inspectais, m'assurant de l'absence de tout importun. J'étais plutôt veinard que Rusard ne fasse jamais de ronde dans les donjons, laissant cette tâche à Rogue (comme si notre professeur de potion préféré aurait pu laisser qui que ce soit d'autre que lui veiller sur ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire).

Après avoir lancé quelques sorts insonorisant la pièce, je sortais un petit miroir carré de ma poche et appelait doucement :

« Bella ? »

Mon reflet se brouilla et le visage émacié et vaguement menaçant de ma tante apparut.

« Eh bien, mon neveu, aurais tu besoin de ta tante pour retrouver le chemin de ta chambre que tu m'appelles si tôt ? »

Je luttais la rougeur menaçant de me monter aux joues, tentant de chasser la colère comme elle me l'avait enseigné et répondit de mon ton le plus posé :

« Non, ma tante. Je vous apporte des informations. »

Elle me sourit, bref vision d'épouvante.

J'imagine que ma tentative de maîtrise de moi-même, plus ou moins réussie avait du avoir son petit effet.

« Tu as 10 minutes avant que ces chiens du ministère ne repèrent cette émission. »

« C'est plus qu'il n'en faut. Rogue est du coté de Potter. Il lui enseigne l'occlumencie. »

Ma tante garda le silence un moment avant de demander :

« Tu es sûr ? » Le ton calme, avec ce rien de pétulance que j'avais appris à déchiffrer chez elle comme étant signe d'une intense excitation.

« Quand un sorcier lance un 'legilimens' à un autre, c'est rarement pour connaître sa recette secrète de soupe au potiron, ma tante ! » Me contentai-je de répondre, laissant poindre une indignation que je ne ressentais pas. Il n'était peut être pas très judicieux de lui laisser voir combien j'avais réussi à apprendre à lire sur son visage, dans les inflexions de sa voix. Je la soupçonnais de baisser sa garde en ma présence, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais quand Mère était alentour. Je n'allais pas risquer de perdre une opportunité d'apprendre…

« Il pourrait essayer de savoir ce que cache Potter… » Une trace de mépris et de doute, insuffisante pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Finalement, je devais avoir appris deux ou trois petites choses…

« Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas sorti de son immobilisme 2 minutes plus tard en lâchant quelque chose ressemblant à 'Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter, tachez de vous concentrer au moins trente secondes ! Vous êtes censé m'empêcher d'entrer, pas m'ouvrir béantes les portes de votre misérable et médiocre esprit !'»

Puis j'attendais, patiemment, observant l'image trouble face à moi.

« Ce sont ses mots ? » Ah. Modulation neutre. Elle acceptait mes paroles comme preuve. J'en ressentis une immense fierté.

« Plus ou moins. Il donne des consignes. »

Je serrais mes lèvres. Bella avait commencé m'enseigner l'art de l'occlumencie le jour de l'an. J'avais passé le reste de la journée effondré sur mon lit, la tête sous les couvertures, rideau des fenêtres hermétiquement clos, alors que je me battais mollement contre la migraine ophtalmique qui menaçait de me faire perdre la raison.

« Je vois. » Se contenta de répondre Bella. J'y lus toute la menace que cette simple constatation promettait à Rogue. Et je ressentis. Dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je ressentis, si ce n'est une envie farouche de me précipiter sous la douche et de me récurer jusqu'à en faire tomber ma peau en lambeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Bella me sourit.

Je combattis sans grand succès un frisson d'effroi.

« Je veux que tu suives Potter à la trace à partir de maintenant… »

« Mais je croyais que je devais uniquement… »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Tu m'as donné les informations que je voulais. Maintenant, tu suis Potter. Où qu'il aille. »

Je fermais les yeux.

Espionner les retenues de Potter chez Rogue était une chose.

Savoir où était Potter à chaque instant afin de pouvoir le filer en était une autre…

« Et comment vais-je accomplir ce miracle ? » Demandai-je sans chercher à cacher le sarcasme dans ma voix.

Les yeux de Bella étincelèrent.

Une fois revenu au manoir, mon impertinence me coûterait certainement très cher. Pour le moment, je me contentais d'explorer les limites de la patience de ma tante.

« Utilise ce que je t'ai appris ! » Répondit-elle âprement avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Je lâchais un soupir.

A suivre…

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ça me faitplaisir de les lire (d'autant que comme je n'aime PAS cette fic, ça me motive à la continuer).

**Lilou** : Pourquoi Harry réagit comme il le fait ? Tu verras bien, tu le découvriras en même temps que Draco .

**Cholera** : ravie que cela t'ai plu. Sinon, la question que tu te poses et celle qui m'a fait écrire cette fic : fondamentalement, Harry et Draco se détestent, il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils s'apprécient un jour alors, tomber amoureux... Bref, le défi est là : partir d'une relation orageuse et la transformer en amour.

**Dreyd **: merci pour les compliments, même si je ne les trouve pas mérités. Cette fic me done VRAIMENT du mal...

**Tiayel **: happy end caramel ? Ah non, c'est pas le genre de la maison... En même temps, je ne sais pas faire des fins tragiques donc...

**Eliane :** je suis contente si cette fic plait. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire la suite, mais j'ai honnétement du mal ;

**Leviathoune **: Merci pour tous ces compliments ;;;. Initialement Draco est sensé être un sale petit con, samère une bêcheuse insensible et satante un monstre, mais bon... Et si Draco est une loque, c'est bien fait pour lui ;p !  
Bon, oui, je le malmène, mais avec tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne me voyais pas lui donner une vie calme et tranquille...

**Her-Mio-Neu** : on ne sait pas grand chose de Narcissa. Comme on dit, on ne sait pas comment son les gens quand ils ont fermé les portes de leur maison. Je la vois comme une femme hautaine, prête à tout pour sauver les apparences et qui gâte son fils à mort. Mais c'est tout, le reste est ouvert à notre imagination. Et comme je n'aime pas trop le rôle que donne JKR aux femmes dans ses bouquins (entre la mère de famille qui passe sa vie dans la cuisineet l'institutrice qui reste vieille fille... Oui, il y a des femmes dans le ministère, mais elles sont posées en exceptions. Plus la statue d'or dans le ministère ou un sorcier est posé en leader avec une femme un cran en dessous et des créatures magiques (un elfe de maison et un centaure, non ?) qui les regardent avec adoration... Beurk. Remarque, je pense que c'est la réaction voulue face à cette statue, reflet de l'hypocrisie ambiante...)).  
Bref, j'ai voulu qu'au moins chez les bad guys les femmes aient un rôle important.

**Artemis, Enyo85, Milous **: merci pour vos encouragements !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 6**

Bétalecture par Delphine, la seule, l'unique, celle par qui vous voyez un minimum de faute de syntaxe, de grammaire, de conjugaison et d'orthographe et un maximum de formulation en français.

* * *

Je pourrais passer des heures à t'observer comme un oiseau de proie.

A épier la moindre variation de tes expressions.

A me repaître de tes émotions afin de combler le vide qui m'assaille.

Harry…

Ton mug tourne entre tes mains que je devine moites.

Tu me parles de tout et de rien.

Je ne t'écoute même pas.

Plutôt contempler la courbe de tes joues et le rouge de tes lèvres.

Plutôt me laisser bercer par la musique qu'est ta voix à mes oreilles.

Plutôt m'émerveiller du contraste de tes cheveux noirs, trop longs, répandus sur cette peau si pâle que j'ai tant envie d'embrasser.

Plutôt me perdre à tout jamais dans la lumière de ton regard.

Je cligne des yeux en notant enfin ton expression interrogative.

M'as-tu posé une question ?

« Quoi ? » demande-je plus âprement que je ne le désire au fond de moi.

Tu me souris, timidement.

« Draco… »

Je retiens un frisson de répulsion intense en entendant combien tes émotions font vibrer ta voix.

Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Je ne PEUX pas te faire du mal.

Je ne peux plus…

Harry.

« Harry… » Je me lèche les lèvres. J'ai envie de mourir. « Harry, je… »

Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase, tes lèvres sur les miennes me coupent toute parole.

Dieu !

Je peux bien mourir si tu continues à m'embrasser ainsi.

oO§Oo

Conformément aux ordres de ma tante, je commençais à filer Potter, comme son ombre.

La bague que m'avait « offert » Bella en guise de cadeau de Noël m'aida beaucoup, mais elle avait ses limites. Aussi, je me plongeais dans le cadeau de ma mère, un livre de charme avancé. Je n'avais pas montré ma déception en ouvrant le paquet qui remplaçait fort peu avantageusement les habituelles douceurs, sucreries et autres gâteries précieuses et hors de prix qui faisaient la joie de mes caprices.

Un livre…

Même pas de magie noire, en plus. Honnêtement, si l'absence de mon père la troublait au point de ne plus savoir me gâter comme je le méritais, autant qu'elle aille le rejoindre à Azkaban ! Au moins, comme ça, j'hériterais de la clef de notre coffre à Gringotts et je pourrais m'offrir ce que je voulais…

Ne souhaitant pas néanmoins vexer Mère de peur de me faire punir comme elle seule savait si bien le faire (surtout avec son humeur actuelle), je parcourus le livre. Après tout, qui me disait que ce n'était pas un test afin de mesurer combien j'étais devenu adulte ? C'était tout à fait dans son genre et je pouvais parfaitement avoir mes VRAIS cadeaux dans la journée.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, hélas.

Néanmoins, le livre se révéla fort rare, extrêmement précieux et d'un prix d'une exorbitance scandaleuse, chose que je découvris une fois revenu à Poudlard et après avoir consulté le compendium des livres de Charmes à la bibliothèque.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Surtout qu'il se révéla indubitablement pratique pour ce que j'avais en tête.

Quoi de mieux pour suivre Potter que de savoir très exactement où il était à chaque instant ? Et pour se faire, le meilleur moyen était de disposer d'une boussole organique.

Le plus difficile fut de récupérer un cheveu.

Je récoltais un œil au beurre noir au passage, mais ça en valait la peine.

Rien que de voir la tête de Potter se muer en un masque de rage en valait la peine.

Passant dans le hall, un matin avant le cours de potion, je vis Potter s'éloigner d'un pas rageur vers le donjon, alors que Weasley le regardait, visiblement furieux, et la Sang-De-Bourbe d'un air éploré.

Souriant, je lançais.

« Alors Potter, on s'est fâché avec ses petits amis ? Ils ne voulaient plus partouser avec toi ? Pourtant, un Weasley devrait être aux anges d'avoir une célébrité dans son lit et Granger… Ma foi, Granger devrait être aux anges d'avoir QUELQU'UN dans son lit… » La formule n'était guère élégante, elle était même plutôt vulgaire et bien en dessous de mon standing habituel, mais nécessité faisait loi. Je n'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion de les railler au passage, non plus !

Comme prévu (et oui, les Gryffondors sont si prévisibles), Potter se jeta sur moi pour me bourrer de coups. Greg et Vincent intervinrent et Weasley se mit également de la partie.

Profitant de la cohue, j'arrachais une pleine touffe de cheveux au sauveur de l'humanité.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut la retenue que donna Rogue aux deux Gryffondors mâles pour s'être battus et à la femelle pour ne pas être intervenu.

Magnifique !

Bien sûr, je me roulais par terre au passage, pauvre victime innocente que j'étais de la violence légendaire des Gryffondors, hurlant de douleur, mes deux amis s'étant héroïquement interposés à la curée.

Hilarant, tout simplement hilarant.

« Draco, pourquoi tu gardes 'ses' cheveux ? » Me demanda doucement la voix de ma sournoise Pansy, manquant de me faire jaillir de ma peau alors que je regardais Potter s'éloigner, ivre de rage.

« Pansy… Tu es trop curieuse pour ton propre bien… »

« Crois tu ? »

« Absolument. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai cette touffe de cheveux en ma possession, ma belle. Fais moi confiance. »

Une lueur d'intérêt étincela dans son regard avant de disparaître, dissimulée habilement par la satisfaction.

« Je te fais confiance, Draco. Autant qu'à un hippogriffe. En revanche, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu… Disons, que j'ai l'impression que tu vas nous régaler d'un bon tour. J'espère être aux premières loges. » Murmura-t-elle, cherchant à être séductrice mais ne réussissant qu'à me donner des frissons d'horreur.

Non, sans rire, cette fille était comme ma sœur… La consanguinité avait beau être le seul moyen de conserver la pureté d'une famille, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !

Je me contentais de sourire et de m'éloigner.

oO§Oo

Le soir même, la boussole était créée et je commençais ma vie de pot de colle, la petite bille de cristal irradiant entre mes mains.

J'enrageais rapidement car je ne pouvais jamais m'approcher suffisamment près de ma proie sans me faire remarquer.

Ensuite, je constatais avec dépit que Potter bénéficiait de quelques artefacts magiques l'aidant à glisser entre les mailles de mon filet.

D'abord, il pouvait se rendre invisible. Autrement, comment ma boussole aurait-elle pu indiquer sa position au beau milieu de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'y avait strictement personne ? Je mis ça sur le compte d'une potion ou plus prosaïquement d'une cape d'invisibilité. Potter était en effet irrémédiablement et totalement hermétique à l'art délicat de l'alchimie. Et ses relations actuelles avec Granger me permettaient de penser que légitimement, personne n'en fabriquait pour lui. Une cape donc. Ou tout autre vêtement magique.

Cela me fit enrageait encore plus, moi qui tannais mon père depuis des années pour en avoir un. Les demiguises étant en voie de disparition, il était désormais impossible de se faire fabriquer le moindre vêtement comportant leur précieux pelage, même par les voies illégales. Le seul moyen était de racheter une cape à son propriétaire. Autant dire que, sauf banqueroute du-dit propriétaire, cela était absolument impossible.

De plus, non content de posséder très certainement un objet que je mourrais d'envie d'avoir, Potter continuait à me faire tourner en bourrique et devait avoir l'équivalent de ma boussole, vu sa propension à fuir dans la direction opposée à la mienne à chaque fois que je m'approchais de sa position. Et l'usage de la bague de Bella ne m'était d'aucune aide. Une nuit, alors que Potter était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, j'y volais à tire d'aile pour le trouver les yeux braqués exactement à l'endroit où je voletais et suivant chacun de mes mouvements. Effrayant. J'en fuis me réfugier dans ma salle commune.

Donc Potter savait à la fois se rendre invisible et repérer ses ennemis qui l'étaient également.

Indéniablement frustrant.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen.

Potter savait que je le suivais.

Parfois, pendant les repas, je le surprenais à me jeter des regards froids et vaguement agacés depuis la table des Gryffondors où il siégeait, loin de ses soi-disant amis.

Un midi, mâchouillant l'espèce de masse gélatineuse et dépourvue de goût qui passait pour du rosbif chez ces incapables d'elfes de maison de Poudlard, je réfléchissais activement à un moyen de ne pas me faire repérer.

Les vacances d'avril approchaient à grands pas et je n'osais imaginer la punition qui m'attendait pour ne pas avoir fourni la moindre information à tante Bella depuis des semaines.

Je jetais un regard de biais à Rogue.

Le vieux vautour semblait imperturbable.

Ce que j'avais découvert et que j'avais transmis à ma tante avait-il eu des conséquences ?

Impossible de le savoir.

Agacé, je posais mon regard sur la table des Gryffondors et rencontrais le regard vert et dur de Potter fixé sur moi.

Je me fendis d'un lent sourire, espérant le mettre en rogne, en vain. Potter continua de m'observer avec attention, mais sans que la moindre expression ne vienne jouer sur son visage.

Jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme cela auparavant.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, un lent frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Attends un peu, Potter, attends un peu.

oO§Oo

« Quoi ? Partie ? Comment ça, partie ?» M'énervais-je.

« Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que ta tante pouvait rester longtemps ici, Draco ? »

Ma mère observa d'un air blasé mon indignation galopante.

Et mes études en magie noire ?

Et ma formation d'animagus ?

Et mon intronisation chez les mangemorts ?

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? » Insistai-je, me retenant à peine de taper du pied.

Mère reposa la plume avec laquelle elle grattait Dieu seul savait quelle insignifiante bêtise relative à l'administration de nos biens (les avocats, les comptables et les notaires n'étaient-ils pas grassement payés pour réaliser ces tâches ingrates ?) sur un parchemin et se laissa aller en arrière dans le siège en cuir de licorne de Père, ennuyée.

« Draco, tu n'as pas à discuter les faits et gestes des adultes. Bella a des missions autrement plus importantes que te baby-sitter pendant que je gère le domaine et m'évertue à sortir ton père de prison. »

« Mais elle devait m'apprendre plein de choses ! »

« Et bien, peut être a-t-elle jugé que tu ne méritais pas qu'elle partage ses connaissances avec toi ? »

Je serrais les lèvres, humilié. Ma mère me tenait rarement ce genre de discours. En général, elle était toujours de mon côté quand mon père me chapitrait. Seulement, depuis que père était à Azkaban, Mère avait d'autres préoccupations et manquait de patience envers moi.

« Quoi de neuf sur Potter ? » Insista-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Il ne passe pas une soirée chez les Gryffondors. Je le file tous les soirs, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. »

Mère reprit sa plume et se pencha sur un lourd registre.

« Eh bien tâche de le savoir ! » Cingla-t-elle.

« Mais, comment ? » Me mis-je à geindre, espérant l'adoucir. « Il me fuit comme la peste, on dirait qu'il sait où je me trouve à chaque instant ! »

« Eh bien si c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas. Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu n'es, Draco.»

Furieux, je quittais le bureau en claquant la porte.

A suivre…

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **D'abord, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewés, ça me fait hyper plaisir . 

Origine : Oui, je sais, cette fic est lente... Elle m'a donné beaucoup de mal et j'ai du mal à écrire sans détailler et disséquer. J'en fais des tonnes, c'est un gros défaut. Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise .

Sakurazukamori : Est-ce que Harry a pris plaisir à humilier Draco avant sa condamnation ? hu hu hu, tu verras bien dans la suite. Et non, je ne dirais rien de ses crimes... Je lâcherais d'autant moins cette fic qu'elle est finie et en cours de bétalecture. Tu sauras donc assez rapidement ce que Draco a encore foutu pour se mettre dans une cacade pareille. Merci pour la review et bon courage pour ta fic !

Yochu : je n'aimais pas cette fic (parce que oui, je me suis attaché à cette petite chose finalement) parce qu'elle m'a donné extrêmement de mal.Si tu te mets les neurones au court bouillon pour comprendre, en lisant cette fic, comment Draco et Harry ont pu finir ensemble, dis toi que pourmoi c'était pire parce qu'il a fallu que je TROUVE comment ils ont pu avoir la plus petite étincelle amoureuse entre eux. Je ne crois pas au couple Draco/Harry, c'est physique !  
Quand à avoir ta mort sur la conscience, ben... Etant donné que je n'ai pas de conscience... Non, je rigole, elle arrive la suite, la preuve !

Leviathoune : Draco est un petit con, mais il s'améliore sur la fin (autrement, je ne vois pas comment lui et Harry pourraient se supporter mutuellement). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je sais que je suis lente à updater mais là ça devrait aller plus vite : la totalité de la fic est finie et en cours de bétalecture, donc la fin trés vite (sauf si ma bétalectrice me dit, avec raison comme toujours, que j'ai fait n'importe quoi et que je peux reprendre toute la fin... Non, Delphine, me fais pas ça --...)

Artemis : je suis contente que tu aimes !


	7. Chapter 7

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 7**

Bétalecture : Delphine, la seule, l'unique .

* * *

Tes lèvres sont si douces sous les miennes… 

Et ta langue enflamme mes sens…

Et ta peau me brûle…

Et je sens ton souffle rebondir contre ma joue en un hoquet de surprise alors que je m'attaque à la peau délicate de ton cou.

Jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier de toi.

Jamais.

oO§Oo

Les vacances de Pâques se révélèrent mortellement ennuyeuses.

Aucune de mes lectures ne me permit de trouver une solution à mon problème et quand je revins à Poudlard, je n'avais pas la plus petite idée de comment le résoudre.

Pour résumer la situation : quand j'usais de la bague abeille, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la boussole organique pour repérer Potter et quand j'employais la boussole organique, je ne pouvais pas éviter de me faire repérer par Potter.

C'était insoluble.

Et pour couronner le tout, ce que je redoutais arriva le lendemain de la rentrée, au petit déjeuner. Enfin, disons plutôt que ce que je redoutais apporta ses conséquences à ce moment là.

Rogue ne s'était pas montré au souper la veille, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant en soi, l'homme ayant l'habitude de sauter des repas afin de se morfondre au fond de son donjon.

Il appelait cela 'mener des expérimentations'.

Personnellement, j'appelais cela 'bouder dans son coin'.

Ne le voyant pas la veille au soir, nous nous étions tous (en tous cas ceux qui étaient capables d'aligner deux pensées de suite) dit qu'il était dans sa phase 'expérimentation'.

Seulement, au matin, un elfe apparut, absolument paniqué devant la table des professeurs et d'un seul mouvement, dans un grand bruit de coutellerie tombant sur le sol, Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Pomfresh se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment du réfectoire.

Malgré moi, mon regard se dirigea vers Potter qui s'était levé, blême.

Nos regards se croisèrent et la pointe d'angoisse qui avait commencé à m'aiguillonner le cœur fleurit comme une tâche de sang.

Lorsque Potter se mit à courir, je me levais aussi sec pour le suivre, sans prêter plus d'attention aux questions que ce simple geste ne manquerait pas de déclencher.

J'aurais certainement le temps de me fustiger plus tard, mais pour le moment, tout ce que j'entendais chanter dans ma tête, c'était « non, non, non, non, non… »

J'eus du mal à rattraper Potter mais nous entrâmes presque au même moment dans l'infirmerie.

J'eus juste le temps de voir un Rogue livide étendu sur un lit d'hôpital avant que Pomfresh ne nous fasse sortir et ne verrouille la porte.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Etait-ce en rapport avec les séances d'entraînement à l'occlumencie que j'avais surprises il y avait si longtemps ?

Potter frappa la porte de son poing et je sursautais.

Il n'avait pas fait cela pour que Pomfresh ouvre, mais par rage.

Il tourna vers moi son regard étincelant de colère et de haine et, malgré moi, je reculais d'un pas.

Puis, les lèvres serrées, il se détourna de moi et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » M'énervais-je contre lui.

Il ne me répondit pas et continua d'un pas rageur.

Furieux et inquiet, je le poursuivis.

« Réponds, Potter ! Tu sais quelque chose ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ? »

« Et toi ? » Se contenta-t-il de répondre à travers ses lèvres serrées.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu sais quelque chose, ou tu ne te serais pas précipité comme ça ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, mais Potter ne me regardais pas donc il n'y avait pas de mal.

« Je me suis juste dit que si tu comptais faire une bêtise, autant que je sois témoin ! »

Il renifla avec dédain.

Nos pas nous menaient vers la tour d'astronomie.

« Mais bien sûr. Tu as de sacrés bons réflexes quand il s'agit de me prendre sur le fait. Dommage que tu ne les utilises pas à des fins plus constructives… Genre au Quidditch… » Persifla-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules mais, encore une fois, il ne le vit pas.

Quel intérêt de mettre toute mon énergie dans le Quidditch s'il n'était pas mon adversaire ?

J'avais mieux à faire.

« Alors ? Et Rogue ? »

Potter haussa les épaules et entreprit de gravir les marches de la tour.

Je le suivis jusqu'au sommet où il s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre les remparts, sans me répondre.

Je l'observai un moment avec ce que j'espérais une expression désapprobatrice, les bras croisés, mais mes efforts étaient perdus pour Potter. Il continua de m'ignorer, augmentant ma rage.

« Je crois que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Rogue. Je crois que tu en es responsable et que tu aurais parfaitement pu l'empêcher. » Tentai-je avec aplomb.

Il continua de m'ignorer, cette espèce de sale petit…

« Après tout, » continuais-je, « ce n'est pas la première fois que tu serais responsable de la mort de quelqu'un chargé de veiller sur toi ! »

Même cela n'eut pas d'autre effet que de lui faire crisper sa mâchoire davantage.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Rogue meurt, hein ? Tu le détestes ! » Je décroisais les bras et me mis à crier, aveuglé par la rage. « Tu n'as aucune reconnaissance alors qu'il passe son temps à veiller sur toi ! Alors qu'il prend même le risque de t'enseigner l'occlumencie ! Alors que… »

Et soudain, il fut sur moi, serrant ses mains autour de mon cou, fort, comme dans le train en septembre, au point que je vois des étoiles danser devant mes yeux.

« Alors c'était toi, hein ? Je le savais ! Je le savais ! » Cria-t-il, mais sa voix me paraissait si lointaine. « C'est ta faute s'ils s'en sont pris à lui ! Si tu n'avais pas été baver auprès de ton salopard de Maître, il ne s'en serait JAMAIS pris à lui ! »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

De quoi me parlait-il ?

Et soudain, la pression effroyable disparut et je pus à nouveau respirer. La première goulée d'air me donna l'impression de me brûler les poumons. La seconde me fit tousser comme un perdu. La troisième me tira des larmes de douleur que j'essuyais avec honte.

Puis, mon cœur battant la chamade, je me redressais péniblement et cherchais mon assaillant du regard. Potter était non loin de moi, accroupi, comme prêt à me sauter dessus au moindre faux mouvement, une expression de dégoût immense sur le visage.

« Je… » Une quinte de toux m'empêcha de continuer.

Le regard de Potter me transperçait comme un poignard, l'atmosphère était chargée de sa magie. Et celle ci n'avait rien de bénéfique. Elle se répandait sur moi en vagues d'énergie me donnant la chair de poule au point de me faire ressentir une terreur abjecte qui me glaça les membres. Potter aurait été capable de me tuer d'une simple pensée, j'en étais convaincu en cet instant.

« Je sais que tu me suis depuis des semaines. » Murmura Potter, la voix basse et lourde de menaces. « En général, je n'ai aucun mal à te voir, tu n'es pas très discret. Par contre, par moment tu es bien là avec moi, mais je ne te vois pas… Tes déplacements sont trop rapides pour un être humain dans ces cas là. » Ses lèvres dénudèrent ses dents et ses mâchoires en un rictus déplaisant alors que ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Je continuais de tousser, avalant goulée d'air sur goulée d'air avec l'impression que les parois de ma gorge se détachaient en lambeaux à chaque inspiration.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, accroupi, l'air menaçant.

Frénétiquement, je me reculais jusqu'à ce que mes épaules touchent le mur, m'arrachant un gémissement. Dieu que je détestais être aussi impuissant face à lui ! L'enseignement de folie que m'avait infligé Bellatrix n'avait-il donc servi à rien ? J'avais beau fouiller ma mémoire, je ne trouvais rien me permettant de m'opposer à Potter.

« Alors ! » Insista-t-il, rageur. Et sa main jaillit comme une flèche, me saisissant le devant de la robe. « Tu vas répondre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? » Articulai-je en un gargouillis répugnant qui me faisait honte.

Il s'avança davantage, rampant entre mes jambes écartées jusqu'à me toucher. Son poing se serra davantage sur ma robe, m'attirant vers lui.

« Ton animagus ! » Me hurla-t-il dessus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Un rat ? Un corbeau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je clignais des yeux et éclatais d'un rire hystérique, à la fois pétrifié par la terreur et stupéfait par la bêtise crasse de Potter. Il avait suivi les mêmes cours que moi en métamorphose humaine, il savait bien que s'il fallait des mois pour apprendre à changer la couleur d'un seul cheveu, il fallait bien des années pour maîtriser l'animagie.

« TAIS TOI ! » Cria-t-il. « TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI ! »

Mais j'étais bien incapable de m'arrêter.

« TAIS TOI ! » Hurla-t-il en me secouant une dernière fois.

Je glissais le long de la pierre et me retrouvais cloué au sol par un Potter soudain secoué de sanglots, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule et les mains crispées sur mes vêtements au point que je sentais chaque articulation me rentrer dans la peau, malgré la double épaisseur de ma robe de cours et celle que je portais par dessous.

Potter pleurait.

Cela coupa court à ma crise de rire hystérique.

Potter pleurait et moi je ne trouvais pas la force en moi d'utiliser sa soudaine faiblesse contre lui.

Pourtant, j'avais toutes les raisons de le faire. Dieu savait qu'il le méritait.

Je le détestais.

A cause de lui, Père était en prison.

A cause de lui, Mère était contrainte de sortir de son rôle d'oisive châtelaine afin de prendre le relais sur les activités de Père.

A cause de lui, toute la renommée qui m'était due de par ma naissance m'était refusée.

A cause de lui, Rogue avait été blessé.

Rogue avait été blessé.

Je détestais Rogue.

Oh oui.

Il n'était pas meilleur avec nous qu'avec les élèves des autres maisons. Devant tout le monde il nous favorisait, mais quand nous étions seuls avec lui, il était dur et intraitable. Chaque faveur qu'il nous faisait en nous sauvant la mise, chaque point qu'il nous accordait étaient repayés au centuple. Oh, parfois, la simple satisfaction de contrarier McGonnagal et ses précieux Gryffondors lui suffisait, mais en général, les actes de complaisance et les privilèges étaient calculés en fonction du rang social de la famille : quand les plus pauvres d'entre nous corrigeaient les devoirs de vacances et contrôles des 1ère années, les plus hauts placés devaient obtenir des faveurs administratives ou bancaires à leurs parents…

C'était à cause de cela, à cause de la fortune et du rang de mon père que j'étais son favori.

J'en étais bien conscient.

Mais il lui arrivait parfois, oh peu souvent il est vrai, de me favoriser sans rien attendre de moi en retour. Le fait que rien ne me soit demandé me laissait avec une drôle d'impression, comme si j'avais une dette… Et je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème supplémentaire pour accélérer les faveurs de Père.

Je détestais Rogue…

Son comportement, immuable, rigide et obstiné me rendait souvent fou.

Mais, alors qu'autour de nous, de ma famille, les gens orbitaient en fonction du degré de renommée de notre rang, en quête qui d'une faveur, qui d'un moyen de nous nuire, lui demeurait le même. Toujours prêt à marchander ses services, quelle que fut notre situation.

Je le détestais. Mais il était ma constante, la seule chose ne changeant pas autour de moi…

Je sentais le front de Potter sur mon épaule et ses articulations qui me rentraient douloureusement dans la peau et soudain, soudain, ce fut trop pour moi.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Pas après si longtemps. Je le craignais, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas… Je ne pensais pas… » Je sentais les larmes m'inonder les yeux et je les refoulais rageusement, furieux que Potter se permette de me voler ma peine, se permette d'exposer son cœur sur le revers de sa veste, m'empêchant par là de faire de même, de me montrer aussi faible que lui.

« Je pensais que Bella agirait plus tôt… Que si… Que si Rogue était des nôtres et s'il nous avait trahi, alors la sentence tomberait tout de suite… Mais après si longtemps… Si longtemps… »

« C'est ta faute… » Chuchota Potter.

Il avait arrêté de pleurer.

Soudain, toute l'importance de mes paroles, toute la culpabilité que j'aurais du ressentir vinrent me frapper de plein fouet.

Oui c'était ma faute.

Même si j'avais envie de la rejeter sur lui, ce n'était pas la faute de Potter, mais la mienne.

« Oui. » Murmurais-je. « Ma faute. »

Je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité pourtant. J'avais fait ce qu'on m'avait demandé. J'avais pris mes responsabilités.

J'étais très certainement responsable de l'état de Rogue, quel qu'il fut, mais lui aussi était responsable.

Il était responsable de ses choix. Responsable d'avoir menti au Seigneur car jamais Il ne l'aurait puni s'il ne l'avait trahi. Et jamais le Seigneur n'aurait pensé que Rogue l'avait trahi si celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé croire au préalable qu'il était de son côté.

Il avait choisi son camp et s'était trompé.

Mes pensées étaient si claires… Jamais je n'aurai cru que sentir la chaleur de Potter irradier sur tout mon corps pouvait me rendre l'esprit aussi clair.

Puis la magie se brisa.

Potter se releva, desserrant son étreinte sur ma robe, me tournant le dos et recommençant à m'ignorer.

Et moi, je restais allongé, les yeux fixés sur le ciel nuageux.

oO§Oo

Je ne sus pas ce qui était arrivé à Rogue.

Dumbledore nous annonça au repas du midi qu'un 'regrettable accident' empêcherait Rogue d'achever le semestre et qu'il assurerait lui même les cours de potion en attendant l'arrivée d'un remplaçant.

Pour sa décharge, il sembla très mécontent des cris de joies qui éclatèrent un peu partout dans le réfectoire.

Des points furent enlevés sèchement en rapport avec le degré de liesse, donc autant dire que si les Serpentards ne perdirent aucun point, les Gryffondors passèrent directement en négatif.

De mon côté, je fusillais du regard Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Ces sales petits hypocrites dissimulaient mal leur joie. Au moins les Gryffondors avaient-ils le courage d'afficher leurs opinions.

Sauf Potter, qui demeura les yeux baissés sur la table alors que ses camarades explosaient en cris de joie.

Je l'observais longtemps.

A un moment, il redressa la tête, croisa mon regard et arbora, très brièvement, une expression perdue et absolument désarmée qui me donna une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Mais, rapidement, le masque austère et vaguement méprisant retomba sur ses traits.

Le soir même, j'écrivais à ma mère et lui racontais les événements de la journée. Néanmoins, je passais sous silence ma confrontation avec Potter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Je réussis à me convaincre que c'était par crainte que mon courrier ne soit intercepté.

Mère ne répondit pas à cette lettre.

Je ne revis jamais Severus Rogue et ne sus jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, même une fois intronisé dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts.

J'imagine que c'est ainsi que les traîtres étaient traités : punis, effacés du tableau et le souvenir de leur trahison gardé secret.

Je ne sais pas.

J'ai perdu ma seule constante, mon seul ancrage en ce monde ce jour là, car plus rien ne fut pareil, désormais.

oO§Oo

Je continuais d'observer Potter, n'ayant reçu aucun contre-ordre de la part de Mère.

La tâche était ingrate et ennuyeuse au possible. Je finis par me demander si j'avais perdu toute utilité aux yeux de Mère et de tante Bella. M'avaient-elles oublié ? La surveillance de Potter était-elle un os à ronger pour me faire patienter en attendant qu'on ait besoin de moi, à nouveau ?

A mes lettres outragées réclamant l'attention de ma mère, celle-ci me répondait par des sacs de sucreries et de gallions à dépenser à Pré-au-lard. Mais que croyait-elle dont ? Que j'avais encore douze ans ?

J'enrageais d'être traité de cette manière.

Observer Potter était devenu une corvée, mais je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de l'obsession que je ressentais à son égard.

Potter se levait, prenait son petit déjeuner, allait en cours, revenait déjeuner, retournait en cours, étudiait à la bibliothèque, venait souper puis errait sans but dans l'école avant de s'installer au sommet de la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à des heures indues.

Et je le suivais pas à pas.

Passé minuit, il se décidait finalement à rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller se coucher, et c'est là que je le quittais.

C'était tous les jours le même rituel, comme si Potter était devenu un robot. Cela m'obsédait.

Il avait arrêté de chercher noise à tout le monde, arrêté de provoquer les professeurs et de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes élèves.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant revenu à ce qu'il était avant, oh non.

Granger et Weasley avaient eux aussi noté le changement et avaient tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Mais Potter les ignorait complètement. Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber.

Potter était tombé dans une sorte de somnambulisme, évoluant mécaniquement comme s'il était privé d'âme.

Potter s'était arrêté, tout simplement.

Et pour moi, c'était intenable.

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas.

La terreur engendrée par le Seigneur faisait trembler le monde extérieur mais nous étions comme isolés dans une bulle de savon, à Poudlard, car aucun événement n'était venu troubler le mois de juin.

Contrairement à ce qui semblait être désormais la tradition, aucune confrontation entre le Seigneur et Potter n'eut lieu, cette année là.

Dans mon for intérieur, j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était parce que Potter était trop faible, trop insignifiant pour que le Seigneur daigne se détourner de son Œuvre.

Mais en réalité, c'était parce que la bataille était gagnée d'avance.

Où était le challenge si l'adversaire refusait le combat ?

Une nuit, alors qu'il était affalé contre les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, devenue son lieu de prédilection, je n'y tins plus.

« Tu es vraiment devenu une loque. » Murmurais-je, dégoûté.

Potter était assis à même le sol, les doigts jouant dans l'étoffe de sa cape d'invisibilité (j'avais découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une cape… Potter ne me dissimulait plus rien, il était indifférent à tout. J'aurai pu le dénoncer et le faire renvoyer qu'il n'en aurait eu cure…).

« Tu me dégoûtes, je me demande bien ce que je fais ici ! »

Il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

Comment la disparition de Rogue avait-elle pu le toucher à ce point ? Qu'était donc Rogue pour lui ?

Soudain ce fut trop.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriva mais la seule pensée que Potter ait pu ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour Rogue était trop insupportable.

De la même manière que lui des semaines plus tôt, je me jetais sur Potter, crispant mes doigts sur l'étoffe de sa robe et l'attirant à moi.

« De quel droit ? » Criais-je. « De quel droit te permets tu de te morfondre pour Rogue ? Tu n'es rien ! Tu le détestais ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Qui est là ? » Gronda une voix lointaine avant que ne résonnent des pas pressés sur les marches de pierre.

Je me figeais.

Rusard.

Il ne prenait jamais la peine de monter jusqu'en haut de la tour, il trouvait cela fatiguant pour ses jambes vieillissantes. Donc il se contentait de grimper quelques marches silencieusement, d'écouter s'il y avait des conversations et, au besoin, de monter prendre les resquilleurs la main dans le sac.

Or comme Potter ne disait jamais un mot et que je me contentais de l'observer en silence, Rusard ne s'était jamais inquiété de nous.

Rapidement, je songeais à une échappatoire.

J'étais préfet.

J'avais Potter entre les mains.

Je pouvais… Je pouvais…

Mais Potter fut plus rapide que moi et déploya sa cape d'invisibilité sur nous deux.

La seconde d'après, Rusard émergeait sur la terrasse, une lampe à huile dans la main et son chat dans les pattes.

Miss Teigne miaula et darda ses petits yeux brillants droit sur nous.

Je retins un frisson et me rapprochait de Potter, m'enveloppant davantage dans sa cape.

« J'ai pourtant entendu quelqu'un crier… » Marmonna Rusard. « Qui est-ce ? Mais qui est-ce donc ? »

Il commença à faire lentement le tour de la large terrasse crénelée.

Toujours assis, Potter s'était collé le dos au mur. J'étais accroupi au dessus de lui et voulus suivre le mouvement, mais mes jambes tremblaient dans cette position inconfortable.

J'avais les yeux fixés derrière moi, sur Rusard qui s'approchait, inexorablement.

Mes jambes tremblaient.

Je serrais les dents.

Soudain, le bras de Potter se glissa autour de ma taille tandis qu'il posait l'autre main sur mon genou, poussant dessus comme pour m'inviter à m'asseoir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le laissais faire car, bientôt, je me retrouvais agenouillé sur lui, mes robes relevées, les genoux serrés autour de sa taille alors que les siens soutenaient mon dos.

Et ses bras toujours autour de moi…

Et son visage si près du mien et certaines parties… intimes de nos anatomie en contact direct et… Et…

Et j'eus soudain conscience d'être submergé par son odeur, entêtante et enivrante, me faisant tourner la tête.

La cape.

C'était la faute de la cape.

Il la portait tout le temps, elle avait son odeur.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Rusard, je respirais par la bouche.

Etait-ce moi ou la température avait grimpé de quelques degrés depuis que nous étions cachés sous cette maudite cape ?

Le corps de Potter irradiait une telle chaleur que je devais user de toute mon énergie pour ne pas me fondre en lui, pour ne pas me serrer davantage contre lui, pour ne pas…

Fugitivement, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Potter.

Il observait Rusard, les lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés.

Je regardais à nouveau dans la direction du concierge.

La tête me tournait.

Rusard s'approchait toujours et je fut pris de l'impulsion de cacher mon visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Potter, ce qui était absurde : j'étais préfet, j'avais parfaitement le droit de hanter les couloirs de Poudlard afin de confronter les élèves ayant bravé le couvre feu.

Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer que je me sois caché dans une cape d'invisibilité avec un autre élève ?

Les mains de Potter se crispèrent sur mes hanches, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, comme s'il cherchait à me dire par des gestes de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Saisi, je le regardais à nouveau et nos regards se croisèrent.

Et il n'exista plus rien pour moi que ces prunelles brûlant d'un feu vert et ardent.

Il était là !

Il était là !

Potter était là !

Je déglutis et ouvris la bouche.

Une main quitta ma hanche mais je n'eus pas le temps de déplorer la perte de contact qu'elle se posa sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de dire un seul mot.

Absurdement, je fus pris de l'envie de lécher cette main, d'en lécher les doigts fins qui me brûlaient la peau.

Et soudain, la magie se brisa, Potter détourna la tête et se détendit, relâchant la pression sur ma hanche.

Hagard, intoxiqué par son odeur et sa chaleur entêtantes, je clignais bêtement des yeux et regardais autour de moi.

Rusard avait disparu.

La main de Potter était toujours sur ma bouche et je le vis farfouiller dans ses poches pour en extraire un parchemin qu'il compulsa.

Il rangea le document et entreprit de me dégager du perchoir que je commençais, bien malgré moi, à apprécier.

« Rusard est en direction du dortoir des Serdaigles. » Me dit-il simplement en se levant, sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules.

La pierre était glaciale sous mes fesses et l'air me semblait âpre dans mes narines.

Potter me jeta un dernier regard, un vrai regard, avant de rabattre la cape sur lui disparaissant dans la nuit.

Au nom du ciel ! Que venait-il de se passer ici ?

A suivre…

* * *

REVIEWS : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir .

**Black Sharne** : oui, j'essaie de respecter les personnages et leur caractères et crois moi, ce n'est pas évident ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, car, pour moi, le Harry IC et le Draco IC ne seront JAMAIS ensembles, y a pas moyen ;;; !   
Sinon, si je n'ai pas plus de reviews c'est peut être parce que pas grand monde n'aime cette fic. Aprés tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature et on n'aime pas tous les même chose. Donc ça ne me choque pas, je suis contente des reviews que je reçois .

**Leviathoune** : Oui, je sais, pas beaucoup de reviews. Comme je disais à Black Shane, ça ne m'embête pas. Ca veut juste dire que seulement quelques personnes aiment bien ce que je fais ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Par contre, si tu fais un jour un site ou un fanzine, contacte moi d'abord en PV avant de m'inclure dedans, OK ?

**Neonix** : Ha ha ! Pour tout savoir, il faudra lire la suite ;p ! Sache qu'elle est déjà terminée et en cours de bétalecture. Contente que tu aimes et concernant la fin... Non, je ne dirais rien ;p !

**Lena & Artemis** : Nyan ! Contente que vous aimiez . Je vais essayer d'updater plus vite (mais je suis tributaire de ma bétalectrice et comme elle a beaucoup de boulot, je ne peux pas lui en demander de trop non plus)


	8. Chapter 8

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 8**

**

* * *

**

**nda :** Comme toujours, un immense merci à Delphine, ma bétalectrice et meilleure amie, sans qui mes fics ne seraient qu'un tissus de fautes d'orthographes, conjugaisons, syntaxes et de formulations disgracieuses...

* * *

Ton souffle me caresse la clavicule et m'enflamme plus que tous les sortilèges de réchauffement imaginables.

Je sais que tu dors à la façon dont ton visage est totalement détendu, même si la seule lumière vacillante du feu en train de mourir dans l'âtre m'empêche de profiter pleinement de ce magnifique spectacle.

J'ai envie de tracer du doigt cette hideuse cicatrice qui te fend le front comme une insulte mais j'ai peur de te réveiller.

Si tu t'éveilles, je serai obliger de te parler.

Or, je me rends compte honteusement que je ne suis qu'un lâche, incapable de s'en tenir à ses résolutions, incapable de renoncer à sa faiblesse, incapable faire quelque chose de bien, une fois dans sa vie.

Je te veux pour moi seul.

Je veux pouvoir te regarder tout le temps.

Je veux pouvoir t'observer et t'étudier et te critiquer et me moquer de toi et voir ton visage se crisper de colère et de peine mêlées.

Je veux voir tes pupilles se dilater d'extase quand je te pénètre et que je touche cet endroit secret et délicat qui te rend fou de désir.

Je veux voir tes lèvres rouges s'entrouvrir de plaisir et tes joues s'enfiévrer et ta voix chuchoter, murmurer, soupirer mon nom avec adoration.

Je veux juste te garder dans mes bras un peu plus longtemps…

oO§Oo

Je ne revis plus Potter avant le mois de septembre.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je pris tous mes repas dos à la table des Gryffondors et ne levais plus la tête vers Potter pendant les cours que nous avions en commun la dernière semaine.

Et, malgré mon devoir (ha ha ha) de préfet, je ne fis pas de patrouille dans le Poudlard Express pendant le trajet du retour. Tant pis si le futur directeur des Serpentards, qui devait être nommé pendant les vacances, me chapitrait sur le sujet. Une fois qu'on était passé entre les pattes de Rogue, l'autorité des autres professeurs faisait ricaner doucement.

Une fois rentré chez moi, la porte de ma chambre verrouillée, le feu éteint et après m'être allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond, alors seulement je m'autorisais à ressentir du regret.

Si seulement j'avais continué mon travail de surveillance.

Si seulement j'avais patrouillé dans le train.

Si seulement j'étais descendu en premier du train.

Alors, je l'aurai revu…

Je me redressais avec rage et empoignais aveuglément ma lampe de chevet, la précipitant sur le mur. Mais le bruit qu'elle fit en explosant ne calma pas ma fureur et je me mis à briser le plus de choses possible jusqu'à ce qu'une pression sur mon bras coupe court à mes excès.

Flopsy, mon elfe de maison me tirait sur le bras, un air d'absolue terreur sur son visage hideux.

« Monsieur Maître Draco, Flopsy est très, très désolé de vous interrompre, mais Maîtresse Malefoy demande à vous voir… Pardon, pardon… »

Je dégageais mon bras avec un rictus de dégoût.

« Nettoie ma chambre. Et punis toi : c'est de ta faute si tout est cassé ici. Un bon elfe de maison s'arrange pour que les biens de son maître ne se brisent pas ! »

Flopsy émit une espèce de gargouillis répugnant et je le laissais à sa tâche.

Passer mes nerfs sur lui ne me calma pas.

Que me voulait Mère ?

Selon sa coutume, elle n'était pas venue me chercher à la gare, car je rentrais toujours avec les Crabbe. Je ne pensais pas la voir avant le repas du soir.

Etait-ce à cause de ma crise de fureur ?

Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de me voir ravager ma chambre au moins une fois par jour par ennui ou par colère.

J'entrais dans le bureau de Père, maussade et furieux.

Je ne voulais pas revoir Potter.

Je n'avais AUCUNE raison de vouloir revoir Potter !

Ma mère était assise au bureau de père, penchée sur un monstrueux registre. Cela semblait être devenu une habitude.

Cela m'agaçait.

L'été, Mère était sensée se prélasser dans le petit salon donnant sur le solarium, occupée à lire de la poésie ou à simplement lisser ses beaux cheveux et non pas enfermée dans un bureau sombre et austère à aligner des chiffres !

Des gens étaient payés pour faire nos comptes. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, des gens auraient payé de leur poche l'honneur de pouvoir gérer notre basse comptabilité !

Il ne seyait pas à une Malefoy de s'abaisser à de telles…

« A quoi penses-tu employer ton été, Draco ? » Demanda Mère d'un air détaché, coupant court à mes pensées.

Je clignais des yeux, pris par surprise.

Que voulais-je faire cet été ?

Rien, à part fainéanter dans le jardin, torturer des Moldus du voisinage et rêvasser à la sensation d'une taille ferme serrée entre mes cuisses, à un souffle chaud sur ma joue, à une odeur enivrante, à…

Ne trouvant pas de réponse dans mon cerveau surchauffé et fantasque j'optais pour un haussement d'épaules maussade.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, tout d'un coup ?

Ma mère leva les yeux du registre et me jeta un regard désapprobateur.

Bon sang quand se déciderait mon père à sortir de prison ? J'en avais assez de la voir faire preuve d'autorité et de sévérité envers moi. C'était le rôle de Père ! Elle, elle était sensé me gâter, me chouchouter et prendre tout le temps mon parti !

« C'est très constructif. » Nota-t-elle en se laissant aller en arrière dans le fauteuil. Elle m'étudia un long moment. « Tu as grandi, on dirait. » Remarqua-t-elle finalement.

J'haussais à nouveau les épaules.

La mine de ma mère s'allongea.

« Peut être pas tant que ça, finalement… »

Je serrais les lèvres et regardais ailleurs.

Mère soupira.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le mais arrête de bouder, tu n'as plus douze ans… »

« Bella n'est pas là ? »

Le visage de Mère resta fermé, son nez délicat constamment plissé par la contrariété ne frémissant même pas. Mère avait toujours l'air incommodée par quelque chose…

« Ta tante a des choses autrement plus importante que de rendre des visites de courtoisie à sa famille. Que lui veux-tu ?»

« Savoir pourquoi elle m'a fait perdre mon temps à surveiller un légume ! »

Mère fit la moue, semblant plus contrariée que jamais.

« Tu estimes avoir perdu ton temps ? »

« J'ai passé tout mon temps libre de cette année à suivre Potter comme son ombre ! Ça fait quasiment 6 mois qu'il végète et ne fait rien de plus fascinant que de se couper les ongles des pieds !» Ma voix commençait à monter dans les aigus et ma mère grimaça d'inconfort.

« Potter nécessite une surveillance rapprochée, la prophétie… »

« Je me fous de cette bon dieu de prophétie de merde ! » M'exclamais-je, choquant ma mère par mon langage mais incapable de m'arrêter. Mais où était passé mon contrôle ? Où étaient passés mes talents d'orateur et de manipulateur dont j'étais si fier ? Où était passée ma capacité à prendre de la distance et observer la scène calmement afin d'en tirer le meilleur parti ?

J'étais si fier le jour où j'avais commencé à comprendre que de garder son calme dans une conversation permettait d'en avoir le contrôle.

J'étais si fier quand j'avais réussi à lire les expressions de tante Bella et les interpréter correctement.

Si fier…

Où était ma fierté ?

« Vous vous excitez tous sur un vulgaire ado en pleine crise de rébellion simplement parce qu'une pauvre folle a eu le malheur d'inventer une prédiction faussement apocalyptique lors d'un entretien d'embauche ! Potter ? Sensé détruire Le Seigneur ? Non mais vous y croyez sérieusement ? Il est incapable de faire quoique ce soit tout seul ! Il est incapable de protéger qui que ce soit alors comment voulez vous qu'il survive au Seigneur ? »

« Il lui a déjà échappé par 3 fois… » Remarqua Mère avec froideur.

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas… »

« Comme ses parents, » continua ma mère. « Il a échappé trois fois à Notre Seigneur comme ses parents avant lui. La prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront, l'un d'eux mourra. Et il ne faut pas que cela soit Notre Seigneur. Tu dois y veiller. »

« Et comment ? En l'observant sans rien faire ? Et s'il est si puissant que ça, comment je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit face à lui si vous VOUS ENTETEZ A NE RIEN M'APPRENDRE DU TOUT !» Hurlais-je.

La tête me tournait, je n'étais plus moi même. Jamais je n'avais crié de cette manière sur mère auparavant.

Elle me regarda un moment, estomaquée, choquée, avant de se lever et de se pencher vers moi, les mains posées sur la table.

« Draco, ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton. » Intima-t-elle d'une voix basse qui me calma un peu. « Tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire. Tu apprendras ce que l'on t'ordonne d'apprendre. Si l'on ne te donne pas de consigne, tu continueras à agir sans rien changer de tes habitudes. Tant que tu n'auras pas appris un minimum de maîtrise de toi, JAMAIS tu ne feras partie de l'Armée de Notre Seigneur ! »

« Si vous voulez que j'apprenne la maîtrise, arrêtez de me mentir et de me donner de fausses excuses. » Répliquais-je, la voix soudainement rauque.

Elle écarquilla sensiblement les yeux.

Je continuais, me passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux, dérangeant leur tenue impeccable et faisant tomber des mèches devant mes yeux.

« Ce que vous vouliez savoir, cela concernait Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas Potter. Et une fois que je vous ai donné l'information que vous vouliez, vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi, alors vous m'avez ordonné d'observer Potter… Un os à ronger pour le chien de chasse inemployé… C'est pour ça que Bella avait quitté le manoir ? Pour se lancer dans une vendetta contre Rogue ? Que lui a-t-elle fait ? Il paraît qu'il n'a pas été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste mais dans un endroit secret. Que… »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Il est vrai que tu t'es montré plus rapide et efficace dans tes investigations que ce que nous avions pensé initialement. Néanmoins, la surveillance de Potter n'est pas une vaine et futile activité que nous t'aurions assigné afin d'être débarrassées de toi. Il me tient à cœur… Il NOUS tient à cœur que Potter soit sous la surveillance constante de quelqu'un de confiance. Et je n'ai que toi. »

Je digérais ces pièces d'informations lentement.

« Et cet été ? »

« Apparemment, Potter a été mis en sûreté dans un endroit qu'il nous a été impossible de découvrir. Tu reprendras ta surveillance en septembre. En attendant, » elle se leva de table pour venir me rejoindre, m'ouvrant ses bras gainés de soie bleue, « je t'apprendrai tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Je clignais des yeux, stupéfait.

Ma mère dut se méprendre sur mon expression car elle ajouta en souriant :

« N'oublie pas que je suis l'aînée de Bellatrix. Qui crois tu qui ait fait son éducation ? »

oO§Oo

L'été passa bien vite.

Je regrettais amèrement l'absence de Père.

En effet, si j'avais trouvé l'enseignement de Bella douloureux, c'est que je ne savais pas encore ce dont Mère était capable !

La mère qui passait son temps à me donner friandises et caresses me manquait terriblement alors que je devais faire face quotidiennement à ce monstre de froideur qu'elle était devenue.

Les Black sont nobles, voyez vous. Mère se sentait tenue de maintenir le standing de notre famille en l'absence de Père et donc avait abandonné le rôle de maîtresse de maison reléguée traditionnellement aux tâches domestiques et frivoles afin de prendre en main la maison, notre fortune, notre rang et, accessoirement, mon éducation en terme de Magie Noire.

Je n'aurai pas autant souffert entre les mains de Père…

Néanmoins, cet entraînement débridé avait eu pour avantage de me faire totalement oublier Potter. Je n'avais plus pensé à lui une seule fois en 2 mois.

Oubliées, les pensées troubles. Disparues, les réactions physiques incompréhensibles à la seule évocation des ses yeux verts et brûlants. Finies, les poussées émotionnelles incontrôlables me faisant détruire tout ce qui était sur mon chemin à sa seule pensée.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris en juin.

Je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Mais j'en étais guéri.

J'étais prêt à remplir ma mission, le surveiller comme une ombre et profiter de la moindre occasion, de la moindre faiblesse, pour nous débarrasser de lui.

Il n'était pas sur le quai quand j'y pénétrais, ignorant avec dédain les nouveaux élèves qui courraient partout, excités comme des puces.

Il n'était pas dans le train quand j'y montais afin de rejoindre le wagon des préfets où attendaient Jerson, préfet en chef (Pouffsouffle… Que les 7 enfers nous préservent) et Granger, préfète en chef (yallaaaaaaaa !).

Je ne le revis pas lorsque nous prîmes les calèches pour Poudlard, ni au festin de rentrée et pendant un instant je me demandais s'il n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter l'école. Il était suffisamment éteint 3 mois plus tôt pour se décider à tout quitter et il avait l'âge légal de faire ses propres choix.

Dès que le repas fut fini, je me précipitais dans le dortoir, sourd aux appels de Pansy de l'accompagner pour la première ronde avec les autres préfets.

Fébrilement, j'extirpais de ma valise ma boussole réglée sur Potter et l'activais.

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien du tout et j'eus l'impression que mon estomac s'était changé en bloc de glace.

Puis, le point rouge pulsa, régulièrement et j'en ressentis une telle joie que le sang me monta à la tête, me laissant les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vision troublée.

La boussole me guida jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

J'avais les jambes flageolantes et le sang me battait dans les tympans.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Tant bien que mal, je gravis l'escalier et me précipitais sur la terrasse que je trouvais vide.

L'espace d'un instant, je paniquais.

Mais la boussole pulsait avec régularité et.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me pistais… » Murmura une voix traînante.

Je levais les yeux.

Potter enlevait sa cape, l'air maussade.

Une douleur dans ma poitrine me fit comprendre qu'il était temps de me remettre à respirer.

Il avait grandi.

Oh, il ne serait jamais bien grand, jamais autant que moi, sa délicieuse famille de Moldus s'était assurée que son alimentation manquait de tous les nutriments nécessaires à la bonne croissance d'un enfant. Mais il semblait s'être développé. Ses épaules étaient plus carrées, sa poitrine plus large. Et ses cheveux étaient trop longs dans son cou et retombaient dans ses yeux, à peine entravés par ses lunettes.

Il était magnifique…

Potter continuait à m'observer, l'expression de son visage vaguement fermée et contrariée.

Au moins n'avait-il plus l'air éteint.

Au moins était-il à nouveau là.

« Je pensais que tu avais arrêté l'école. » Ma voix était plate et manquait du venin nécessaire à nos joutes verbales habituelles. Est-ce que je sonnais déçu ? Ou soulagé ? Dieu, pourvu que je ne sonnais pas soulagé…

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Dumbledore a refusé. »

Je continuais de le regarder.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Dis quelque chose, Malefoy. » Sa voix semblait incertaine.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais arrête de me regarder sans rien dire ! » Sa voix montait dans les aigus.

Je ne comprenais pas.

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'énerve ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors je vais continuer. » Répliquais-je automatiquement, retombant dans mes confortables habitudes.

Je cherchais des noises à Potter et lui me rentrait dans le lard, c'était comme ça que les choses étaient sensées fonctionner entre nous, avec haine et mépris.

Potter me sourit, apparemment soulagé.

Je me surpris à répondre à ce sourire. Les choses allaient redevenir comme avant.

Potter secoua la tête, une expression étrange sur le visage, avant de descendre les escaliers de la tour.

Mon sourire se figea sur mes lèvres.

Potter souhaitait-il que nos relations redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient avant l'année dernière ? Mais ce n'était pas possible.

_Il a échappé trois fois à Notre Seigneur comme ses parents avant lui. La prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront, l'un d'eux mourra._

Les mots de ma mère résonnaient en moi comme un glas.

Non, les choses ne pourraient jamais redevenir comme avant.

Je ne pouvais pas plus être la constante de Potter que lui la mienne.

J'en ressentis une étrange sensation de regret et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris conscience que j'étais en train de grandir. Cela ne m'apporta aucune satisfaction.

oO§Oo

Curieusement, nos relations n'évoluèrent pas pendant un long moment. Pas d'amélioration ni de régression.

Par contre, je constatais chaque jour davantage ma maturité et en concevait une irritation grandissante.

Maintenant, je devais me forcer pour avoir des pensées haineuses et belliqueuses envers Potter.

Il était celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur et nous avait privé de notre gloire.

Il était celui qui s'était moqué de moi pendant plus de 6 ans, me ridiculisant, me volant la vedette et ressortant de chacun de nos affrontements plus auréolé de gloire que jamais.

Il était celui qui avait fait envoyer mon père à Azkaban et forcé ma mère à travailler.

Il était mon rival, mon ennemi mortel, ma Némésis.

Et pourtant, je ne concevais plus à son égard autre chose qu'une intense curiosité.

Parfois, je sursautais, me rendant compte subitement que j'avais passé de longues minutes à rêvasser en l'observant, l'esprit complètement vide. Cela me rendait furieux, mais je n'arrivais pas à générer suffisamment de fureur en moi pour le détester et l'accuser de mon inattention.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Potter, de son côté, me jetait parfois de longs regards pensifs que j'aurais été bien en peine d'interpréter et était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Il ne passait plus son temps à chercher à se faire renvoyer de l'école ni à bouder dans un coin, occupé à entretenir sa dépression frisant la catatonie.

Non, il avait beau toujours rester dans son coin, il était maintenant simplement calme, silencieux, étudiant activement et sans relâche.

Granger semblait toujours sur le point de fondre en larmes, prête à se jeter sur lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Weasley l'en empêchait à chaque fois, secouant la tête.

J'en concevais une intense satisfaction.

Pas une fois je ne me rendis compte que cette satisfaction n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Potter devait souffrir, seul, sans amis.

Potter avait changé.

J'avais changé.

Mais nos relations étaient censées être toujours les mêmes, pleines de fiel et de venin, de haine et de dégoût. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas et Potter semblait ne pas en avoir cure.

Cela me troublait quelque peu.

Je pensais que Potter voulait que je sois sa pierre d'achoppement, sa référence, sa constante comme j'avais souhaité qu'il fût la mienne.

Dans ce cas, nous étions censés nous battre becs et ongles, à défaut de sortilèges et malédictions, à chaque rencontre.

Or nous n'échangions pas deux paroles par jour.

Potter avait maintenu ses habitudes noctambules au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, les soirs où il n'y avait pas cours et moi j'avais continué de le suivre comme une ombre, m'installant face à lui et le regardant fiévreusement lire ses livres.

Nous ne parlions pas, dans ces moments là, à quelques exceptions près.

La première eut lieu un soir, fin septembre. L'automne était étonnamment doux pour un pays comme l'Ecosse, mais le ciel était chargé, plombé de nuage. Je me demandais s'il allait pleuvoir quand Potter releva le nez du livre qu'il lisait.

« Ca doit être terriblement ennuyeux de rester là à ne rien faire, non ? » Me demanda-t-il pensivement, la voix dépourvue du moindre accent de moquerie ni de raillerie. Potter semblait juste honnêtement curieux.

J'haussais les épaules.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son livre et lâcha, l'air de ne pas y toucher, « Si tu passes tes soirées à me surveiller, tu ferais aussi bien de prendre tes devoirs avec, ou tu vas prendre du retard…»

J'aurais pu lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas ses oignons.

J'aurais pu lui dire de garder ses remarques perfides pour lui.

J'aurais pu me moquer de lui et lui rappeler faussement qu'un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de réussir ses études, sa fortune et son renom servant à ouvrir toutes les portes (comme si mes parents n'auraient pas utilisé ma peau pour recouvrir de vieux grimoires si j'avais eu le malheur de ramener la plus petite mauvaise note à la maison…)

Mais je n'en fis rien.

Je me contentais de l'observais, une étrange sensation me nouant l'estomac.

Je ne comprenais strictement plus rien à ce qui m'arrivait.

oO§Oo

La seconde exception eut lieu un mois plus tard, alors que toute l'école se préparait à fêter Halloween.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'emmener mon sac de cours avec moi quand je surveillais Potter et j'étudiais face à lui, le dos et les fesses meurtris par la pierre.

Il pleuvait, ce soir là. Comme tous les soirs de la semaine, d'ailleurs. Je n'y prêtais plus attention, l'impervius était devenu une habitude désormais.

Parfaitement au sec, enfoncé dans ma cape la plus chaude chargée de sorts isothermes, j'étudiais mes graphiques d'arithmancie. Je n'avais jamais rien compris à cette matière. J'avais appris par cœur mes formules et les appliquais docilement, mais je ne comprenais goutte à la logique obscure de cet art.

J'aurai du choisir divination.

Je savais que j'aurai du choisir divination.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas choisi divination ? Il suffisait de prédire une mort originale à Potter pour récolter un A !

Frissonnant, je me rendis compte que je commençais à avoir froid. Mes sorts n'étaient pas assez puissants pour combattre la chute de température. On pouvait ralentir le froid, pas le bloquer.

Potter avait été plus prévoyant : il avait amené une petite bouteille de verre dans laquelle il avait enfermé un feu bleu vif, qu'il regardait avec une drôle d'expression, une fois à jamais.

Cherchant en vain à rassembler des pensées agressives et désagréables à son égard, je me resserrais dans ma cape.

Rétrospectivement, je me traite souvent de sombre crétin : pourquoi, pas une seule fois, n'ai-je verbalisé ces pensées mesquines à l'égard de Potter ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours fait montre de délicatesse à son égard, pourtant.

N'avais-je pas l'habitude de l'asticoter à chaque occasion ? De lui chercher querelle ? De me moquer de lui ? De l'envier et de chercher à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et que je désirais ?

Et pourtant je me surprenais à penser à des remarques perfides et des répliques cinglantes sans jamais plus les exprimer à voix haute.

En attendant, j'avais froid.

Rageusement, je gribouillais une formule de calcul sur mon parchemin avant de jeter un nouveau regard accusateur en direction de Potter. Quand allait-il se décider à retourner dans sa chambre ? Je me figeais en rencontrant son regard, songeur et pensif.

« Tu as froid. » Une constatation, pas une question.

« Ça t'étonne ? » Répliquais-je avec humeur.

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de retourner chez les Serpentards. Je ne te retiens pas… »

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. Je pensais que tu le savais, depuis le temps.»

Il me répondit par un franc sourire.

« Oui, je sais. »

Il poussa sa bouteille à côté de lui.

« Viens. » M'invita-t-il simplement.

Une partie de moi se moqua de lui, repoussa le geste étonnamment amical comme étant la pire des insultes. Elle se dressa, même, le traita de tous les noms susceptibles de le blesser et de le mettre plus bas que terre. Puis cette partie de moi se drapa dans sa fierté et, vicieusement, brisa la bouteille afin que personne ne puisse profiter du feu magique, vu qu'il était hors de question que je me rabaisse à me serrer contre Potter et à profiter de sa charité.

Seulement, le reste de ma personne ignora complètement son autre moitié, sa fierté et son égoïsme naturel pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps et le faire rejoindre Potter, de l'autre côté de la terrasse.

Je me décidais à haïr cette partie là.

Elle se contenta de me faire remarquer qu'elle, au moins, avait plus chaud.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant nos capes et la chaleur contenue dans cette petite bouteille de verre, sans échanger une parole.

C'était comme une trêve entre deux vieux ennemis.

J'en ressortis plus confus que jamais.

A suivre

* * *

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de faire une reviews, ça fait super plaisir de voir que ce que je ponds vous touche assez pour vous inciter à me laisser une trâce de ce que vous avez ressenti en lisant ce "machin". 

**Artemis** : c'est rigolo, j'ai l'impression que tu es systématiquement la première à lire quand j'update ! Ca veut dire que cette fic continue de te plaire, cool.

** Zoomalfoy** : Merci pour la review, ça me fait plaisir mais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise d'en laisser, ne t'embête pas . Je ne pense pas avoir écrit une si bonne histoire que ça, il y a de bien meilleurs auteurs dans la nature! Sinon, j'essaie de coller au maximum aux personnages mais ce n'est pas évident. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, je ne sais pas quand je vais updater, ma bétalectrice étant en vacances. En tous cas, merci encore pour ton soutien!

**Artoung** : Draco ? renoncer à quelque chose pour Harry ? Hum... Je ne peux pas répondre à ça sans spoiler donc je ne dirais rien. Non non non, n'insiste pas ! Quand à savoir si tout cela en vaut la peine ? Hmmm... C'est une question de prix à payer et de gain. Bref, tu verras bien. En tous cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Je ne sais pas si mes persos sont si bien travaillés que ça; mais ils me donnent du mal !

**PNS** : J'avais des doutes sur cette fic parce que je suis loin d'être une fan inconditionnelle du couple Harry Draco. Je ne vois pas matériellement comment ils pourraient finir ensembles (quoiqu'à la letcure du 6 j'ai revu mon opinion sur le sujet... Bref). Et donc je pense que forcément mes doutes transparaissent dans mon écriture. Ce qui fait que je comprends parfaitement que cette fic puisse déplaire. Ca ne me choque donc pas que peu de gens laissent une review. Bref, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser de ne pas laisser de reviews. Je suis contente d'en avoir mais tu ne dois pas te forcer.Sinon, merci pour les compliments mais je ne pense pas les mériter. Les quelques références culturelles dans cette fic sont d'une pauvreté navrante, donc... Hum, bref.  
En attendant, la menace de l'attaque des hyppogriffes en rut est trés efficace : la fic est finie et en cours de bétalecture ;;; (ouf, sauvée !).  
Merci pour ta review .

** Zion** : Je suis contente que ta fic me plaise autant. Ta supplique a été entendue vu que je poste le chapitre 8...

**Nyx** : Désolée pour l'attente. J'écris à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique + en ce moment j'ai énormément de boulot, donc... Néanmoins, comme j'ai fini cette fic, cela devrait me prendre moins de temps pour updater, juste le temps de recevoir les corrections de ma bétalectrice.

**Tama** : there you are...

**Leviathoune** : se gratte la tête Ben... je ne trouve pas si bizarre d'avoir peu de review, tu sais ? Mon écriture n'a rien de transcendantal et il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de fics paraissant sur ffnet chaque jour, donc ça n'a rien d'étrange. De plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu lis une fic que tu dois te sentir obligée de poster une review. Si la fic ne te touche pas, si tu t'es ennuyée ou que le thème ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, quel intérêt de laisser une review ? Sinon, merci pour la publicité, tu es très efficace : 3 reviews en 2 jours, woaw !  
Par contre, tu me demandes si l'idée est de moi mais de quoi parles tu ? Du fait que Draco soit privé de ses pouvoirs ? Si oui, je te confirmes que c'est de moi mais, en même temps, je ne lis pas beaucoup de fic (moi, à part les Snarry et les fics d'Arcadianne, je ne m'intéresse pas à grand chose...) donc je ne sais pas si ce thème a déjà été abordé par quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que oui, trés certainement, car dans un fandom comme HP il est difficile d'être à 100 original. Donc il doit exister des tas de fics où Draco ou un autre perso s'est vu condamné à la déprivation magique.  
Merci à toi pour tes encouragements et tes reviews, fidèle lectrice (ouuuuh, comment je me la pètes, moi !) et bon courage pour tes fics également .

**Flora Wess **: Merci pour ta review. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour updater rapidement (l'espoir fait vivre...).

**Lemoncurd** : Et oui, on essaie de compenser comme on peut les défauts de ses fics. Un peu de ci, un peu de ça, une pointe de suspens et hop ! Hum... Oui, bon, OK, je sors... Au fait, bonne chance pour ta fic avec Leviathoune ;p.


	9. Chapter 9

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 9**

**

* * *

**

**Nda : **Un grand merci à Delphinema meilleure amie et béta lectrice attitrée .

* * *

Le feu s'est éteint dans la cheminée et, encore une fois, je peste intérieurement, agacé par ce maudit collier de contention qui m'empêche d'invoquer ne serait-ce qu'une couverture pour te couvrir avant que tu ne prennes froid.

Le plus simple serait que je me lève, me rende dans la chambre et prenne ce plaid absolument hideux que t'a tricoté la mère Weasley et auquel tu tiens tant, Mordred seul sait pourquoi.

Oui, mais premièrement jamais je ne m'abaisserais à utiliser de mon propre gré le plus petit objet portant la mention « Made In Weasley » et deuxièmement, tu es tellement bien vautré sur moi comme une pieuvre sur un rocher que je ne saurais bouger sans te réveiller.

Or, je ne veux pas te réveiller.

Non.

Laisse moi encore un peu de temps, Harry.

oO§Oo

Le chiffre trois est un chiffre puissant, gorgé de pouvoir et de magie aussi sombres que lumineux.

Mère croyait au pouvoir du chiffre trois et, apparemment, mon père, Le Seigneur et tous ceux qui le suivaient également.

Par trois fois, la branche cadette des Black avait donné des héritières au titre, au lieu de l'héritier tant attendu. Après Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix avaient enfin naquis Sirius et Regulus. Grand bien fasse à la famille Black, le dernier homme portant son nom était mort.

Par trois fois, Père avait affronté la menace d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban et il y était désormais enfermé sans grand espoir d'en sortir un jour. Sauf si Le Seigneur prenait enfin le pouvoir.

Par trois fois, les Potter avaient survécu à un affrontement direct avec Le Seigneur, avant de mourir en protégeant leur fils.

Par trois fois, Potter avait vaincu Le Seigneur, sans le tuer. Tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne attendaient enfin que le cycle des trois soit révolu afin que le monde magique se recentre sur son axe d'équilibre et bla bla bla et bla bla bla…

Je me plais à croire que tout cela n'est que conte de bonne femme, car la troisième exception, la troisième fois où Potter rompit notre habitude de silence marqua notre destin et changea tout pour moi.

La troisième fois, car il n'y eu pas de quatrième occasion.

Je retournais chez moi pour les vacances de Noël et trouvais ma mère encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

J'avais perdu l'habitude de la questionner sans cesse sur la libération de mon père et mon intronisation dans les cercles intimes du Seigneur. De toute façon, la réponse était systématiquement la même, à savoir inexistante.

Le 25 décembre après midi, alors que j'avais passé ma journée à tester le magnifique et scandaleusement hors de prix Starfighter 4000 qu'elle m'avait offert, je me précipitais dans le bureau afin de la remercier encore.

Un livre de charmes rare et précieux c'était bien, mais un balai de ce niveau là, ça n'avait pas de prix (enfin, façon de parler) !

Les descriptions enthousiastes des performances de mon nouveau balai moururent sur mes lèvres alors que j'entrais dans le bureau.

Agitée, presque fulminante, Mère faisait les cents pas sur le tapis face à la cheminée.

« Mère ? » Demandais-je, inquiet.

Elle se tourna vers moi et une expression absolument perdue plissa son beau visage fatigué.

« Mère ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Je me précipitais sur elle, la saisissant par les coudes, inquiet.

Elle leva la tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux (j'étais plus grand qu'elle désormais, m'aperçu-je avec stupeur. Avais-je donc grandi à ce point ?).

« Oh… Draco. Il n'y a plus d'espoir… » Sa voix, d'habitude si ferme et sure, tremblait pitoyablement.

Inconsciemment, je serrais ma prise.

« Quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ? »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je n'ai plus aucun recours pour faire sortir ton père de prison. J'ai épuisé toutes les faveurs, toutes les dettes qui nous sont dues, en vain. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Tous les recours ? Mais… »

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire… Je ne peux plus rien faire. »

Je lâchais ses bras.

« Sûrement… » Commençais-je.

« Notre nom n'éveille plus que mépris et embarras au ministère. Dumbledore a empoisonné les esprits et corrompu les cœurs. Je ne peux rien contre lui. » Elle semblait furieuse.

Je sentais le sang me monter au visage.

« Et le Seigneur ? »

Mère me regarda à nouveau, apparemment confuse. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses traits tirés. Etait-elle déjà dans cet état de fatigue la dernière fois que je l'avais vue ? Et la fois d'avant ? Je ne me rappelais pas.

« Oui ? » Finit-elle par demander, prudemment.

« Père n'est-il pas un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ? Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il est emprisonné. Pourquoi le Seigneur n'a-t-il rien fait ? Il aurait pu le faire sortir. Il en a le pouvoir ! Il pourrait faire tomber les murs de cette prison d'un seul mot ! Il pourrait… »

« Je parle de mes recours légaux, Draco. Il n'est pas question de… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement.

Pas question de quoi ?

« Je ne comprends pas. De quoi avez vous peur ? Azkaban a beau être toujours un bouge innommable, ce n'est plus la citadelle imprenable sur laquelle régnait les détraqueurs ! N'importe quel cracmol pourrait en faire sortir les prisonniers ! »

« Et tu veux que ton père soit un hors la loi ? Comme Bellatrix ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'il quitte une prison pour une autre ? Obligé de se cacher et de fuir constamment ? A la merci de n'importe qui ? A la merci des caprices de… » Elle se tut un moment, serrant les lèvres, avant de reprendre plus calmement. « Ton père serait libéré de sa prison, mais pas de sa condamnation. Je le veux libre légalement. »

« Ce serait légal si le Seigneur prenait le pouvoir, non ? Alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? » Rétorquais-je, furieux.

Mère détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« Il est suffisamment puissant pour prendre le pouvoir, non ? Par les 7 enfers ! Il est le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, c'est ce que vous m'avez toujours dit ! » J'observais ma mère, incrédule, ma voix vibrante et accusatrice. « Il est bien le plus puissant, non ? C'est pour ça que nous le servons. C'est pour ça que nous lui sommes fidèles. N'est-ce pas vrai ? N'EST-CE PAS VRAI ? » Criai-je finalement.

Les yeux de Mère rencontrèrent à nouveau les miens, chagrinés et nerveux.

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Mais Le Seigneur ne peut prendre le pouvoir tant que Potter est encore en vie. Comprends que… »

« Je pourrais prendre sa vie. » Dis-je fermement, ignorant cette partie de moi qui se mit à hurler à ces paroles. « Je pourrais tuer Potter, très facilement. Il est tout seul, plus personne ne veille sur lui. Il est à ma merci. »

« Draco, Le Seigneur… » Commença Mère, mais je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase.

« Laissez moi le rencontrer. Laissez moi devenir un de ses serviteurs, comme vous et Père. Laissez moi devenir… »

« NON ! » Cria-t-elle désespérément avant de reculer d'un pas, me regardant soudain avec effroi.

Elle déglutit puis reprit, plus calmement. « Non. Draco, il y a d'autres moyens. » Elle inspira profondément. « Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre la marque pour servir Notre Seigneur. Tu es assez grand et assez instruit maintenant pour comprendre que le pouvoir ne se situe pas obligatoirement dans la force brutale et les actions d'éclat. Le Seigneur a également besoin d'hommes de l'ombre, travaillant pour lui et pouvant honnêtement prétendre ne pas être des mangemorts, même sous la torture… »

« Mais… » Je ne comprenais plus.

« C'est nécessaire, Draco, tant que le Seigneur n'aura pas pris le pouvoir. »

Elle me regarda attentivement, apparemment inquiète et soudain, je compris.

Je compris tout.

Ma mère ne souhaitait pas que je prenne la marque. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Elle n'avait fait que me donner de faux prétextes pour me faire patienter. Des prétextes que je pouvais à chaque fois comprendre, même si je ne les acceptais pas.

_Tu es trop jeune Draco_. J'avais 16 ans, une soif de liberté et un esprit que j'estimais, stupidement, rebelle et cette réponse était la mieux adaptée, la plus imparable. Car, en vérité, je n'étais pas rebelle…

_Nous avons besoin de toi, découvre ce que font Rogue et Potter_. Mère avait-elle manipulé Bellatrix pour cela ? Ou avaient elles agi de concert ? Comme elle avait du être contrariée que je découvre si vite la trahison de Rogue.

_Surveille Potter. Sois son ombre. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance_.

Vile manipulatrice ! Tout cela, toutes ces missions que j'avais prises à cœur, rongeant mon frein et avide de faire mes preuves, tous mes efforts étaient vains.

Avait-elle seulement parlé de moi au Seigneur ? Connaissait-il seulement mon existence ? Parmi tous ses fidèles, combien avaient mis en avant leur enfant ? Tous, j'en étais certain. Tous, sauf Narcissa Malefoy Black !

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Répétai-je à voix haute.

Elle me jeta un regard sincèrement surpris. Quoique je commençais à me demander ce que le mot 'sincérité' recouvrait chez elle.

« Parce que nous avons besoin de toi libre. Nous avons besoin que tu puisses montrer ton bras vierge de toutes marques à nos détracteurs. Tous vont penser que le fils de Lucius Malefoy est nécessairement un mangemort, mais tu pourras leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. Alors, ils douteront soit de la culpabilité de ton père, soit de son degré d'importance dans le cercle des intimes du Seigneur. »

Je clignais des yeux.

Elle parlait juste un peu trop vite, comme si elle récitait une leçon apprise par cœur.

Avait-elle déclamé cet argument à Père avant son emprisonnement ?

Une sueur glacée me coula sur l'échine.

Avait-elle seulement fait quoi que ce soit pour libérer Père ?

Mais non, elle n'aurait pas paru si désarmée tout à l'heure.

A moins que tout cela ne soit une mise en scène ?

La tête me tournait.

Mère me regardait par dessous ses longs cils étonnamment noirs pour une blonde. Ses yeux me déplurent soudain, leur beauté glaciale dissimulait mal l'esprit calculateur les animant.

« Comprends tu, Draco ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je, ma bouche fonctionnant en automatique.

Elle sembla soulagée.

« Bien. Nous allons passer à table. »

« Et Père ? » Demandai-je, incapable de lâcher ma prise.

Elle grimaça.

« Je ne puis rien faire pour le moment. » Elle n'ajouta rien, pas un mot, et passa devant moi pour sortir du bureau.

Le pire, ce n'était pas tant qu'elle ne veuille pas que je prenne la marque.

Non, le pire, c'était qu'elle ne croyait pas non plus en une victoire de Notre Seigneur.

Je me mis à douter, moi aussi.

oO§Oo

Nous n'évoquâmes plus ce sujet pendant le reste des vacances et, lorsque je partis prendre le train pour Poudlard, elle m'adressa un regard indéchiffrable, les lèvres serrées.

Cela m'irrita.

J'en avais assez de la voir faire des mystères et j'avais passé l'âge de m'imaginer que c'était parce qu'elle me préparait des surprises pour mon anniversaire.

A la fin du mois, j'aurais 18 ans et je pourrais prendre mes propres décisions au lieu de dépendre de ma mère et de mon père.

Je trouverais le moyen de contacter Le Seigneur afin de me rendre compte par moi même de l'étendue de sa puissance et afin de choisir si oui ou non il était dans mon intérêt de prendre la marque.

Je partis fâché.

Mon humeur chagrine se détériora encore plus dans le Poudlard Express, car mes camarades étaient tous surexcités et apparemment très contents d'eux même.

Seul Théodore Nott et ma chère Pansy semblaient plus mesurés.

Le premier nous regardait avec une expression désapprobatrice, mais en même temps, il était constamment en désaccord avec nos idées, donc cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. L'imbécile pensait comme ma mère.

Quand à ma Pansy, elle semblait au bord des larmes à chaque fois qu'elle croisait mon regard. Les hormones, très certainement.

Au bout de quelques remarques acerbes, Vincent et Greg arrêtèrent d'essayer de me mêler de force à leur conversation, me laissant mâchouiller à loisir mon bourdon.

Les premières semaines de janvier se passèrent de cette manière.

Je boudais dans mon coin et mes camarades se pavanaient dans Poudlard comme si l'établissement leur appartenait. Bizarre… Mais l'orgueil avait toujours été notre seul point faible, à nous, les Serpentards. Donc…

Quand à Potter, et bien je le suivais comme une ombre. La neige l'avait forcé à abandonner les hauteurs glaciales de la tour d'astronomie pour se réfugier dans de vieilles salles de cours abandonnées, guère plus chaudes mais au moins sèches, où il passait ses nuits à étudier.

Il était d'un ennuyeux.

Je n'échangeais pas une parole avec lui.

Après tout, il était en grande partie responsable de ma situation.

Ma mère ne me donnait plus de nouvelles. Vincent et Greg se gardaient bien de me faire remarquer que je ne recevais plus ni courrier, ni colis de friandises. Bref instant de lucidité, j'imagine.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, ils osèrent à peine m'adresser la parole, inquiets de ma réaction quand à l'absence de toute manifestation maternelle au petit déjeuner.

Ma douce Pansy démontra une fois de plus combien était totalement surfaite la réputation de bêtise crasse de mes deux amis d'enfance en me sautant dessus comme un blob sur sa victime, la délicieuse sangsue.

« Bon anniversaire, mon Dracoooooooo ! » Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et pesa de tout son poids. Il était temps qu'elle ralentisse sur les chocogrenouilles… « Oh ? » Elle regarda mon assiette de petit déjeuner. « Ta mère ne t'a rien envoyé ? C'est bizarre, elle est toujours la première à te souhaiter ton anniversaire, d'habitude… » Je m'efforçais de ne pas montrer combien cela coupait profond.

Pansy relâcha brièvement sa prise, me regardant attentivement et, à nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Elle me sauta à nouveau au cou, manquant de m'étouffer.

« Ooooooooooooooooh ! Mon pauvre Dracoooooooooooooooo ! » Roucoula-t-elle.

Je sentais sa poitrine s'écraser contre mon torse et je frissonnais d'un dégoût soudain.

« Lâche moi, Parkinson ! » Crachai-je plus méchamment que je ne l'aurai souhaité en me dégageant de sa prise.

Cela suffit à rompre le frêle barrage du pitoyable contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle même et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Oh, Draco ! Tu es méchant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta mère ne t'a pas envoyé de cadeau parce qu'elle est trop occupée à se sauver la mise face au Seigneur à cause de t… »

« Ça suffit, Pansy. » Intervint la voix sèche et sévère de Blaise (Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Mais si, je suis sûr que vous connaissez : taille moyenne, visage moyen, insipide, inintéressant et se prenant pour un beau ténébreux. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé assez intéressant pour jouer mon faire-valoir).

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se lever de table et à le suivre.

Je les regardais s'éloigner avec soulagement.

Peut être me serait-je posé plus de questions si je n'étais pas occupé à consciencieusement broyer du noir.

La journée se passa sans autre événement notable, morne et sans intérêt jusqu'au repas du soir.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mon destin changea, alors que j'avalais sans plaisir la chair fade et grasse de ce qui passait pour du poulet rôti. La peste soit des elfes de maisons et de leur conception de la gastronomie. Avec ma chance, c'était cette larve contestataire et traîtresse de Dobby qui cuisinait pour notre table.

Alors que je forçais un morceau de viande chitineuse et dégoulinante de graisse dans ma gorge à grand renfort de jus de citrouille, Greg laissa tomber ses couverts en sifflant de douleur. A côté de lui, Vincent se tenait le bras gauche, pâle comme un mort.

Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que plusieurs élèves de ma classe affichaient la même expression de douleur.

Quelque chose se noua dans mon estomac.

Je tournais la tête vers Pansy, pâle, qui se leva à l'injonction pressante de Blaise. Elle me jeta un regard oscillant entre ennuyé et compatissant.

Je serrais les lèvres, soudain furieux et me tournais vers la table des professeurs, m'attendant à voir Dumbledore réagir, empêcher les élèves de sortir, leur faire la morale, leur donner une colle... N'importe quoi !

Mais non, le Directeur se contentait de nous regarder d'un air peiné.

« Hum… » Commença Greg. « Draco… »

« La ferme ! » Soufflai-je, ivre d'humiliation.

Il me jeta un regard ennuyé et se leva, quittant la table à son tour.

La salle commune résonnait d'éclats de conversation.

Au nom de Morgane, à quoi pensait Le Seigneur pour convoquer ses fidèles à l'heure du repas ? Souhaitait-il montrer l'ampleur de son influence à Dumbledore ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

« Je suis étonné de te voir là, Draco. »

Je me retournais, prêt à lyncher l'importun.

Théodore Nott.

Que me voulait ce guignol ?

Il s'assit à coté de moi sans demander mon avis, poussant l'assiette de Greg et posant la sienne à sa place.

« Mais, je ne devrais pas, connaissant ta mère… »

Je l'observais avec circonspection.

« C'est à dire ? »

Théodore se contenta de me sourire et évita de répondre à ma question.

« Mon père voulait que je vienne à leur grand-messe du jour de l'an, mais il ne pouvait me forcer. J'ai l'âge légal pour prendre mes propres décisions, moi. Je ne vais certainement pas jeter mon avenir aux orties sans y réfléchir consciencieusement et… »

« De quoi tu parles ? Quelle grand-messe ? »

Théodore me jeta un regard surpris.

« Tu n'es pas au courant de ça non plus ? » Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota. « Qui-Tu-Sais a ordonné à ses fidèles d'amener leurs enfants en âge à une assemblée spéciale d'intronisation. Il les a tous marqués… »

Je le regardais avec horreur, comprenant soudain.

Si Mère avait été aussi agitée le jour de Noël, c'était parce qu'elle avait désobéi au Seigneur, perdant l'appui de tous les mangemorts installés au ministère.

Le Seigneur avait convoqué tout le monde pour les marquer.

Il m'avait convoqué, moi aussi, mais ma mère avait décliné en mon nom, sans rien me dire.

Ma mère…

Je me levais brusquement.

Voilà ce que signifiait la petite phrase sibylline de Pansy ! Ma mère avait fort à faire pour expliquer au Seigneur pourquoi je n'étais pas venu prendre la marque !

Il fallait que je la contacte !

J'avais passé presque un mois à bouder sans chercher à prendre de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle était peut être blessée ou pire, morte !

Nott me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête mais je n'en avais cure. Je me précipitais hors du réfectoire et extirpais le miroir de ma tante, que Mère avait enchanté pour la contacter à ma demande.

« Mère ! Mère ! » Criai-je, éperdu.

Au bout d'un moment, l'image se brouilla et le visage de ma mère apparut, fâché.

« Draco, il y a intérêt à ce que cela soit important… Draco ? » Acheva-t-elle, soudain alarmée alors que je me prenais la tête dans une main et me laissait couler le long du mur.

Mon cœur battait si fort que j'entendais le sang pulser dans mes tympans.

« Oh… Mère. » Fut tout ce que je parvins à articuler pendant un moment.

Quand je repris possession de moi même, mortifié par ma faiblesse, je rencontrais son regard froid et calculateur.

Elle ne me dit rien.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, sans me quitter des yeux.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Insistai-je.

Elle me sourit enfin.

« Oui, fils. Je vais bien. Il est inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi de la sorte. »

Je cherchais sur son visage des signes qu'elle me mentait, en vain. Quelle que fut la punition du Seigneur quant à ma défection, elle n'avait pas laissé de trace visible.

« Mère… Je… » Commençai-je, mais elle me jeta un regard d'avertissement.

« Où es-tu ? Vu l'heure, tu étais en plein repas, non ? Es tu dans le réfectoire ? »

« Non, je suis juste à l'extérieur et… »

« Va achever ton souper, Draco. Nous reparlerons plus tard. »

Je fis la moue.

Comment savoir si elle cherchait encore une fois à éviter délibérément le sujet ou si elle ne souhaitait pas que notre conversation ne tombe dans des oreilles inamicales ?

Son visage se brouilla et je ne vis plus que mon reflet. Celui-ci me déplut. J'avais le teint cireux et les yeux exorbités, cernés de noir. Je le rangeais dans la poche de ma robe.

Lentement, je retournais dans le réfectoire, ignorant les regards ouvertement curieux et les murmures sur mon passage.

Et non, je ne suis pas un mangemort. Désolé de vous décevoir…

La table des professeurs était presque vide. Seul restaient Hagrid, Binns et Bibine, en grande conversation.

Je retournais à ma place pour constater que les elfes avaient débarrassé mon assiette et que Théodore n'était plus nulle part en vue.

Mon humeur empira et je regardais rageusement autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver un élève en train de faire une bêtise quelconque afin de l'envoyer chez Rusard, en vain.

Un certain nombre d'élèves de 6ème et 7ème année avaient disparu, toutes maisons confondues. Ceux qui étaient encore là soit semblaient complètement inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer, soit étaient perdus dans des conversations animées, jetant de temps à autre des regards soupçonneux autour d'eux.

La table des Gryffondors était quasiment vide.

Une coulée de sueur froide dans le dos me fit frissonner.

Potter.

Où était-il passé ?

Rapidement, je sortais du réfectoire, maudissant par avance Potter et son foutu complexe du sauveur de l'humanité, et piochais dans une poche ma boussole.

Le cerveau sens dessus dessous, je suivais ses indications quand une voix perçante me tira de ma concentration.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Je levais la tête.

Granger.

Qu'elle pourrisse en enfer.

Elle parlait à Weasley qui secouait la tête.

« Non. Je ne sais pas où il est… »

Granger commença à se tordre les mains. Dans deux minutes, elle allait se mettre à sautiller sur place comme si elle était montée sur ressort. Honnêtement je ne comprendrais jamais comment une fille manquant à ce point de self-control pouvait obtenir de tels résultats à l'école.

« Mais où est-il, où est-il ? Oh, Ron…»

Elle se rapprocha de Weasel qui la prit dans ses bras et je dus me retenir de vomir.

Cachant la boussole dans ma poche, je m'avançai, mon expression la plus méprisante affichée sur le visage.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose, Granger ? Ton cerveau, peut être ? » Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

Weasley se rembrunit en me voyant.

« Malefoy ! Dégage ! »

Je lui jetai un regard glacial.

« Et vous laisser abuser de vos privilèges de préfets pour vous envoyer en l'air comme des lapins en chaleur dans tous les coins sombres de l'école au lieu de patrouiller ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?»

Granger rougit violemment.

« Je suis préfète en chef, Malefoy ! Si tu veux contester mes faits et gestes, pourquoi n'irions nous pas voir le professeur McGonnagal pour en discuter ? » Elle levait son menton d'un air de défi.

Ce n'était même plus drôle de l'asticoter, finalement.

« Parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu t'imagines vraiment qu'elle va s'intéresser à ma petite personne ? »

« Tu as appris l'humilité, Malefoy, que tu te qualifies de petit ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je lui souriais avec commisération.

« C'est peut être parce que Vo… Voldemort n'a pas voulu de lui. » Je blêmis en entendant ce nom autant que Weasley lui même en le prononçant. « De toute façon, personne ne voudrait de lui, il est trop nul, trop stupide et trop imbu de sa personne. »

Je serrais les poings.

« Ne sois pas si présomptueux, Weasley. Qui te dit qu'Il n'a pas voulu de moi ?»

« Et toi ? Ce que tu viens de dire est aussi bon qu'un aveu. Mon père travaille au ministère, je pourrais lui envoyer un hibou et il serait là avec une armée d'auror pour vérifier l'état de ton bras, n'oublie pas qu'être mangemort est un crime passible d'emprisonnement à vie ! »

« Et tu sais que la calomnie coûterait à ta famille des dettes telles que 7 générations de Weasley réunies seraient incapables d'épancher ? Fais très attention à ce que tu dis. »

« Attention ? Malefoy, tu ES un mangemort, tout le monde sait que tu t'es fait marqué comme du bétail par son propriétaire dès que Vol…Demort est revenu. »

« Ron… » Intervint Granger d'un ton d'avertissement en l'attrapant par le bras.

Trop tard, ma vieille.

« Ça va te coûter très cher, Weasley. Tellement cher que tes arrières-arrières-arrières-arrières petits enfants maudiront encore ton nom à la fin du monde. Je crois bien que j'ai envie de déranger McGonnagal, maintenant. »

Je fis un pas en avant mais Weasley, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, s'interposa.

« Ne me provoque pas plus, Weasley. Tu es foutu, là. »

« Malefoy, je me fous de ce que tu peux dire, sale mangemort. »

Irrité, je dénudais d'un geste vif mon bras gauche.

« Satisfait ? » Fis-je avec arrogance. Pour une fois, la décision de ma mère de m'évincer du cercle des fidèles du Seigneur me rendait service.

Weasley pâlit un peu.

« Tu pourrais l'avoir sur ton bras droit. » Tenta-t-il assez faiblement.

Je me fis une joie de dégonfler sa grosse tête en déboutonnant mon autre poignet.

« Arrête, Ron. » Le pressa Granger, livide.

Weasley ne regarda même pas mon bras droit et se laissa entraîner par Granger vers leur dortoir.

« Nous n'en resterons pas là ! » Criai-je à leur intention, bien décidé à faire le siège du bureau de McGonnagal toute la nuit s'il le fallait, dès que j'aurai retrouvé Potter. S'il n'était pas possible de le faire renvoyer, ce n'était pas le cas de Weasley.

Mais je n'en eu jamais l'occasion.

A l'aide de ma boussole je retrouvais la trace de Potter, à nouveau au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Cela me surprit car il faisait particulièrement froid mais en même temps cela me soulageait. Je l'avais imaginé être parti à la suite de mes compagnons afin de les empêcher de rallier le bord du Seigneur des Ténèbre, l'imbécile.

Arrivé au sommet, je trouvais la terrasse vide à l'exception de la neige tombée ce jour là que le vent faisait tourbillonner au sol.

Allons bon, il portait sa cape.

J'attendais un moment.

Soudain, il me dit, fatigué : « Tu vas attraper froid. Redescends. »

Je me sentis inexplicablement troublé par la sollicitude dans sa voix.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine afin de masquer ma gêne et il ôta sa cape, la pliant sur son bras.

Il me regardait.

Son visage avait une drôle d'expression solennelle et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Je n'osais ni parler, ni bouger. C'est à peine si je respirais, figé sur place par ce regard incisif.

Finalement, il détourna les yeux vers le parc, en direction des portes de l'école plus précisément.

Il avait posé une main sur les remparts et l'autre sur le fermoir de sa lourde cape d'hiver que le vent parvenait à agiter en un ballet complexe avec la neige tournoyante.

Ses cheveux flottaient au vent, irréels et son visage, de profil, semblait illuminer la nuit tant la lune l'éclairait.

Inexplicablement, je le trouvais d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

« Je suis content que tu n'en sois pas. » Finit-il par dire.

J'arrachais mon regard de son visage et regardais dans la direction qu'il observait si sérieusement.

De petites silhouettes disparaissaient l'une après l'autre.

Apparemment, le Seigneur avait prévu des portoloins pour les élèves ne sachant pas encore transplaner.

J'en conçus de la rancœur.

Sans ma mère, j'aurais été des leurs. Mais je n'en dis rien à Potter, cela ne le regardait nullement.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils seraient si nombreux. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Des élèves ayant choisi le côté du Seigneur ? C'est qu'ils étaient moins stupides qu'il ne le croyait.

Ma mère avait tort.

Le seigneur allait gagner la guerre.

Mais je ne dis rien, laissant Potter délirer tout seul.

« Je ne suis pas surpris pour les Serpentards, » continua-t-il et je me sentis inexplicablement vexé, même si sa voix manquait du fiel habituel pour ce genre de phrase. « Après tout, leurs parents et la société ne leur ont pas laissé le choix. » Il sourit, tristement et cita : « 'tous les mangemorts viennent de la maison Serpentard' m'a-t-on dit un jour, il y a si longtemps… Et je l'ai cru. Si je l'ai cru, comment pourrait-il en être autrement des autres ? Si on vous répète quotidiennement que vous êtes de la vermine et de la graine de délinquant, vous finissez par le croire et agir en conséquence… »

Je clignais des yeux.

Croyait-il vraiment à ces sornettes ?

« Rogue m'a dit une fois qu'il avait vu des enfants pleurer dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, après avoir été sorti chez Serpentard. Ce genre de rumeur a la vie dure. »

Sa voix était dépourvue d'émotions.

Je me demandais à nouveau quels rapports il avait bien pu entretenir avec Rogue. Pourquoi celui-ci lui aurait fait de tels aveux ?

Oui, Millicent avait pleuré, le soir de notre entrée en première année. Elle n'avait pas été très discrète, mais nous n'avions rien dit. De toute façon, elle avait vite adopté notre comportement en public.

Potter continuait ses digressions.

« Mais j'imagine que cela ne vaut pas pour tout le monde. Combien sont convaincus de faire plaisir à leur parents en suivant ce chemin ? Combien sont convaincus que les délires mégalomaniaques et criminels de Voldemort sont justes ? Combien ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Potter continua, m'ignorant toujours.

« 7 chez les Serdaigles, 5 chez les Pouffsouffles et 4 chez les Gryffondors. » Murmura-t-il, comme à regret.

Je fermais la bouche.

Quoi ?

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air triste, beau à mourir.

« Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je les ai déçus. J'ai été si égoïste. Parfois… La peur fait faire des choses stupides… »

Des Serdaigles, des Gryffondors et des _Pouffsouffles _?

Comment le Seigneur avait-il pu accepter ces…

« J'ai eu peur, tu sais ? Si peur… tout le monde croit en moi. Tout le monde pense que je vais les sauver, tout ça parce cette bécasse de Trelawney avait besoin de pondre cette foutue prédiction pour se faire embaucher ! Ils pensent tous que je vais les sauver. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux protéger personne, pas même moi. »

Il avait la tête baissée, le poing serré sur la pierre froide, humide de neige fondue.

Un nuage passa devant la lune et, soudain, je ne le vis plus aussi clairement.

« Quoi que je fasse, les gens auxquels je tiens finissent par mourir… Et même les gens que je déteste souffrent à cause de moi. Quoique je fasse, je le fais mal. Je voulais que mes amis me haïssent, je voulais que personne ne m'admire plus parce que j'étais celui qui avait survécu, je voulais pouvoir m'enfuir loin afin que plus personne ne souffre à cause de moi… Mais j'ai tout raté… »

Mal à l'aise, gêné par cette confession que j'aurai préférée ne pas entendre, je me rapprochais.

« Potter… »

Que lui dire ?

Qu'il ferait mieux de se jeter de la tour et de mourir ?

« Je sais, maintenant. » Murmura-t-il, toujours penché.

« Hein ? »

« Je sais. Je ne fais que fuir. Avant je me jetais dans le pétrin sans comprendre ce que je faisais et, une fois que j'ai compris, je me suis mis à fuir. Mais maintenant, je sais… »

Je m'approchais encore et la lune sortit de derrière son nuage, éclairant Potter dans toute sa gloire.

Il avait levé la tête vers moi et ses yeux, vides des larmes que j'attendais avec appréhension, brillaient de mille feux verts, immenses, magnifiques, fascinants.

« La vie est faite de choix, Draco. »

Je ne relevais pas l'usage de mon prénom.

Je ne relevais rien.

J'étais comme hypnotisé.

« J'ai fait des mauvais choix. Des choix qui ont conduit à la mort d'êtres qui m'étaient chers. Il est temps pour moi de faire les bons choix. Je ne fuirais plus, je ne nierais plus mes responsabilités. Je ferais de mon mieux… »

Je clignais des yeux.

Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Et je me rendis compte que j'avais froid, si froid.

Je frissonnais.

« Pourquoi me dis tu tout cela ? » Demandai-je, étonné d'entendre ma voix sonner si rauque.

Crétin, ne me dis rien ! Je suis ton ennemi !

Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit, soudain.

« Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris… » Murmura-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Non, je n'avais rien compris, d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais rien, rien du tout !

Et je ne compris pas davantage en sentant une main incroyablement chaude se poser sur ma nuque et me forcer à me baisser.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'enivrant de chaleur.

DIEU !

Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais les bras pleins de Potter, serrant son corps mince contre le mien, nos lèvres soudées en un baiser enflammé.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait d'embrasser Potter ?

Il était mon ENNEMI, bordel !

Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rassasier de ses baisers que je réclamais, encore, et encore, et qu'il me donnait volontiers, encore, et encore.

Oh, Harry…

Soudain, de mauvaise grâce, il s'écarta, les mains sur ma poitrine.

Ses lèvres étaient rouges de passion et ses yeux brillaient de détermination.

« Je sais ce qui me reste à faire pour protéger ce qui m'est cher. » Murmura-t-il.

Et soudain, je compris toute l'horreur de ma situation.

Potter s'était amouraché de moi.

Je pouvais le conduire au Seigneur.

Je pouvais le conduire à sa perte, cet imbécile de Gryffondor dont la loyauté n'avait d'égale que son stupide courage. Il me suivrait, aveuglément.

Je pouvais…

« Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid. »

J'obéis, comme un automate.

Sans me retourner.

Sans lui prendre un baiser.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir à toutes jambes…

A suivre…

* * *

**Reviews** : 

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait super plaisir.

**Lemoncurd **: Non, je n'ai ni vu ni lu, Leviathoune m'a kuste parlé de votre projet commun. Par contre, je ne connais pas "Le troisième oeil", qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Artemis** : Rassure toi, la suite arrive. Ma Delphine préférée a corrigé les derniers chapitres, donc bientôt la suite et fin en ligne.

**Leviathoune **: Oui, plus de reviews en effet. Merci pour la pub ! Sinon, ça avance ton projet de fic ?

**Nyx **: L'objectif est bien que Draco grandisse, parce que sinon je ne vois pas matériellement comment lui et Harry pourraient être ensembles. Je confirme, cette fic est belle et bien finie. J'ai reçu les dernières corrections de ma béta lectrice et les derniers chapitres n'attendent plus que quelques réajustements avant mise en ligne. J'espère tout poster cette semaine ou, au pire au moins une fois par semaine. Par contre, pas de lapins roses à la fin, désolée !

**Hiroshima** : merci pour ta review. Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas de review. Ma motivation à écrire ne se situe pas là. Mais c'est vrai que j'adore avoir les réactions des gens qui me lisent, je trouve ça génial de savoir ce qui les a fait réagir, ce qui les a ému, ce qu'ils ont aimé ou non. Seulement, je ne peux pas forcer les gens à reviewer.

**PNS **: N'hésites pas à critiquer, je suis preneuse ! Tout est bon si cela m'aide à m'améliorer. Je ne suis pas fan du couple Harry/Draco, je suis plus une Snape/Harry addict ou Snape/Sirius lover en fait. Mais j'avais envie de relever un challenge, d'écrire sur ce que je ne connaissais pas. C'est super dur, en fait ! Je ne sais pas si je renouvelerai l'expérience.  
Concernant tes remarques, tu as parfaitement le déroulement de la suite : comme tu pourras le constater au fur et à mesure que Draco commencera à prendre conscience de ses sentiments il en concevra de la peur... Mais je te laisse juge. N'hésites pas à me faire parvenir tes autres remarques, c'est super intéressant !

**Grafield** : Je n'ai pas encore lu les fics de Lemoncurd (pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture et encore moins pour la lecture, sniff), mais comme vous êtes plusieurs à en dire beaucoup de bien, je pense que je vais m'y mettre. En tous cas, merci pour ta review et tes remarques.

**Oxaline** : Merci pour les compliments .

**Eliane** : rassure toi, je ne t'en veux aucunement de ne pas laisser plus de review, ce que tu fais compte déjà beaucoup. Je n'écris pas pour recevoir des reviews, donc pas besoin de te culpabiliser. Cela me fait super plaisir si ma fic te plait et cela me fait tout bizarre de savoir que ce que j'écris est capable de t'émouvoir à ce point. Encore merci.

**Griselle** : mais c'est déjà fait, à partir du moment où Draco a commençait à bien vouloir évoluer, cette espèce de tête de mule, j'ai commencé à vraiment m'éclater sur cette fic. Je ne pensais pas que ce que disent les grands auteurs quant à la difficulté de faire évoluer leurs personnages comme ils veulent était à ce point vrai. Et je ne fais qu'écrire une minable petite fic !La suite arrive, elle est là, sur mon disque dur, et sera (je l'espère) vite postée.

**Emery** : C'est difficile d'analyser et de faire vivre un personnage comme Draco. Après tout, on ne sait pas grand chose de lui (on en apprend un peu plus dans le 6ème volume, et encore...) donc c'est comme si je partais de zéro. Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise .

**Zion** : as tu passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi, c'est cette semaine que je reviens de vacances, ouf ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à updater, mais je suis tributaire de ma béta lectrice (qui vient de m'envoyer la fin des corrections, donc bientot la suite !).

**Camille** : Hu hu hu, je t'ai dit que j'étais contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ? Et bien je le suis. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait super plaisir que tu m'ais reviewée .


	10. Chapter 10

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 10**

**

* * *

Nda : **Toujours bétalu par la merveilleuse Delphine .

* * *

Comme je le craignais, le froid te réveille.

Tu me regardes dans la nuit et je devine le sourire qui étire tes lèvres.

« Veux tu qu'on aille dans la chambre ? » Chuchotes tu.

Oh, Harry… Ne pouvais-tu pas rester endormi un peu plus longtemps ?

oO§Oo

Donc Harry Potter s'était entiché de moi.

Il ne me restait qu'à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'exploiter cette information à mon avantage.

Je pouvais le ridiculiser devant toute l'école.

Je pouvais en faire mon esclave personnel et l'exploiter sans vergogne.

Je pouvais l'attirer dans un piège et en finir avec lui tout en profitant de son inévitable expression trahie et désespérée.

Je pouvais l'attirer dans un piège, le livrer au Seigneur et le voir en finir avec lui tout en profitant de l'expression sus-citée.

Je pouvais l'influencer pour le voir adopter le côté du Seigneur.

Je pouvais faire tout cela et récolter les lauriers de ma réussite et de ma gloire en toute quiétude : je ne portais même pas la marque des mangemorts et j'avais réussi là où ils avaient tous échoué. Cela n'avait pas de prix.

Pourtant, de retour dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, la tête vide, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Je fixais encore le plafond quand mes compagnons de chambre rentrèrent de leur escapade nocturne.

Alors que Greg et Vincent chuchotaient entre eux avec excitation, Blaise jeta un coup d'œil acéré vers le lit de Théodore, qui dormait comme un bienheureux.

Puis il s'approcha de moi.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Insista-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que parce que nous partagions le même dortoir depuis plus de 6 ans il était mon ami ?

« Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. » rétorquais-je sèchement.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui haussa des épaules avant d'aller se changer pour se mettre au lit.

Je n'avais certainement pas besoin de la sollicitude affectée d'un Monsieur Tout-le-Monde inodore, incolore et sans saveur s'imaginant détenir la Vérité Première.

Apparemment, monsieur s'imaginait que tout Serpentard digne de ce nom ne pouvait être qu'un futur mangemort. En cela, il n'était guère différent de Ronald Weasley et toute sa clique.

J'en eu la preuve le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner.

Quand Théodore voulut nous rejoindre à la table des Serpentards, aucun élève de 7ème année ne lui laissa de la place, pas plus que ceux de 6ème et 5ème année. Il échoua en bout de table avec les élèves de 1ère année qui l'observèrent nerveusement charcuter un demi pamplemousse avec sa cuillère.

N'appréciant pas particulièrement ce poseur je me gardais bien d'intervenir, mais je m'étonnais quand même de sa situation. En quoi était-il différent de moi ? Je ne portais pas non plus la marque du Seigneur.

Pansy se pencha vers moi, sans quitter Théodore des yeux alors qu'il fixait rageusement son assiette, les joues rouges.

« Peuh ! Quel culot il a de vouloir s'asseoir avec nous ! Quand on n'a pas la fierté de son sang, on ne s'attend pas à se faire accepter de ses pairs. » Dit-elle d'un air hautain.

« En quoi est-il différent de moi ? » Lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle rougit et se mit à balbutier de façon incohérente.

Greg se chargea de lui sauver la mise.

Quel crétin ! Je commençais seulement à m'amuser.

« Lui, on lui a laissé le choix. Pas toi. Ta mère, tu sais… Enfin, c'est une mère, ça se comprend. Elle voulait te protéger.» Il me sourit nerveusement comme si lui même ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles. « Tu as eu 18 ans hier. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux. » Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à voir si des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient utiliser contre lui ce qu'il voulait dire mais je levais la main pour l'arrêter.

« Laisse, j'ai compris. »

Potter avait raison.

Les Serpentards étaient aussi puritains et étroits d'esprit que les autres.

Et en parlant de Potter…

Je me trouvais soudain incroyablement fasciné par le porridge dépourvu de la moindre saveur flottant dans le bol devant moi. Je n'avais plus faim. A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais éprouvé une sensation de faim.

Finalement, j'osais lever les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors et je la trouvais d'un vide déprimant.

« Ils accusent encore le coup d'hier soir. » Pérora ma petite Pansy d'un air satisfait. « Même les petits chouchous de Dumbledore sont capables de tomber du côté de… »

« La ferme, Parkinson ! » Tança Blaise en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement avant de le détourner sur ma droite. Je me retournais et constatais que Théodore nous observait de sa place, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Croisant mon regard, il haussa un sourcil et je roulais des yeux.

Non, il s'imaginait vraiment que j'allais prendre parti ?

Théodore Nott ne valait pas mieux que Blaise Zabini. Ils avaient tous les deux le désavantage de croire qu'ils possédaient une intelligence géniale et méconnue qui n'attendait que l'occasion de fleurir au monde. Ils m'auraient été nettement plus sympathiques s'ils avaient admis avoir autant de jugeote que Greg ou Vincent.

Un mouvement attira mon attention et je me découvrais soudain la bouche incroyablement sèche et totalement oublieux de la présence de mes compagnons autour de moi.

Potter venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

Seul un magistral contrôle de mes nerfs vagaux m'empêcha de me décrocher la mâchoire face à la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux.

Potter menait une troupe de Gryffondors à travers la salle commune jusqu'à leur table, tel un général ses armées.

Un peu en retrait, Granger et Weasley lui parlaient.

LUI PARLAIENT !

ILS PARLAIENT A _POTTER_ !

Et cela ne finissait pas en boucherie, non, ils se souriaient comme aux plus beaux jours du trio infernal, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en froid depuis plus d'un an et demi.

Je ressentis une rage immense me consumer les entrailles.

J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Il s'était brouillé au delà de toute possibilité de réconciliation avec les 2 inséparables !

Il était devenu la honte des Gryffondors, le mouton noir toujours en quête de querelle, le sombre et séduisant sorcier dissimulant sous sa petite silhouette des trésors de cruauté et d'égoïsme.

Il ne pouvait PAS s'être réconcilié avec ces deux imbéciles !

Il ne pouvait PAS être redevenu le golden boy de Gryffondor, la mascotte de Poudlard, le petit favori de Dumbledore.

Je HAISSAIS cet Harry là !

Il n'avait pas le droit de le redevenir.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas après…

A la table des Gryffondors, il s'installa en face de Granger et de Weasley, juste à côté de…

Je retins ma respiration.

Il s'assit juste à côté de la GRELUCHE DES _WEASLEY_ !

Et l'impudente eut le culot de se mettre à rougir alors que Potter se penchait vers elle pour lui parler, preuve supplémentaire que cette couleur ne convenait pas un seul instant aux roux.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, presque à le toucher, et lui baissa les yeux sur elle, et elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour et soudain je sentis autre chose que de la rage me ronger le ventre.

Je sentis un feu m'embraser les joues.

Je sentis une griffe m'empoigner le ventre et tirer, tirer, tirer.

Je sentis le sang affluer à mon visage jusqu'à me faire tinter les tympans.

Je sentis ma vision se brouiller et mes dents grincer les unes contre les autres tellement je crispais ma mâchoire.

Je sentis mon cœur se geler et s'enflammer dans le même instant.

Et Potter détourna son beau regard afin de le porter vers moi, serein et tellement sérieux et je me levai brusquement de table sans finir mon petit déjeuner.

Ma maîtrise de moi naturelle me permit de sortir de la pièce sans m'humilier davantage en me mettant à courir, mais ma vue se brouilla une fois dehors et je fonçais vers les dortoirs.

Je ne sais pas comment je revins à ma chambre, m'effondrant sur mon lit comme une masse.

Comment avais-je pu croire que Potter s'était enamouré de moi alors que, manifestement…

Je me levai d'un geste et projetai tout ce qui me passa sous la main à travers la pièce, trouvant une jouissance inespérée dans le bruit que firent les objets fragiles en explosant sur les murs.

Puis, je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol et partis d'un rire hystérique.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de réagir de cette manière infantile ?

Je ne ressentais que de la haine pour Potter, que de la haine.

Sûrement, Potter se sentait tellement désemparé et seul qu'il avait perdu momentanément l'esprit, me prenant pour cette bécasse insolente de Ginevra Weasley, qu'elle crève dans d'atroces souffrances et que son âme pourrisse en enfer !

Sûrement.

Et j'étais juste désappointé de voir tous mes beaux plans visant à exploiter une soit disante attirance du sauveur de l'humanité envers moi s'écrouler.

Sûrement.

Sauf que…

Sauf que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

Car son corps avait été si chaud entre mes bras.

Car son souffle m'avait caressé la peau comme dans un rêve.

Car ses lèvres étaient douces et ses baisers enivrants.

Car il était ce que mon corps désirait, ce à quoi mon cœur aspirait.

A nouveau, je riais, incrédule, choqué.

Etais-je pris à mon propre piège ?

Avais-je trop longtemps épié Potter que je n'étais plus capable de voir rien d'autre désormais ?

Que lui, que lui…

Ma main se porta à mes lèvres.

Y restait-il un peu de sa chaleur, un peu du goût de ses baisers ?

Ma main se serra en poing.

Non !

C'était du désir, rien d'autre !

J'étais jeune, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à l'autre sexe qu'en terme de curiosité purement académique.

Peut être étais-je attiré par les hommes ?

Peut être étais-je homosexuel, en réalité ?

Ce n'était ni un crime, ni un péché dans notre société. Tant qu'un sorcier se mariait et s'assurait de la pérennité de sa lignée, peu importaient ses mœurs.

Je n'étais pas sûr moi-même des inclinations de ma mère, elle avait l'habitude de recevoir nombre de femmes jeunes et belles dans ses salons, faisant sourire mon père d'un air indulgent.

Donc, peut être était-je attiré par Potter.

Mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui.

Ça non !

Je n'aurai pas survécu à une telle honte !

Je me levai brusquement et me saisi de ma cape.

Ce fut tout ce que j'emportai de Poudlard.

Jamais plus je ne revis cette école.

oO§Oo

Ma mère m'accueillit avec une gifle qui retentit dans le hall comme un coup de tonnerre.

Je lui souris en me frottant la joue. J'avais disparu 3 semaines, guère étonnant qu'elle fut folle d'inquiétude.

Le visage rouge, elle inspira et expira comme une locomotive et me saisit sèchement par le poignet.

Interloqué par l'agitation et l'énervement inhabituels dont elle faisait montre, je me laissais faire.

Mère me dénuda l'avant bras maladroitement tant ses mains tremblaient et jura à voix basse.

Sa main me serra le poignet comme un étau alors qu'elle contemplait ma peau crémeuse et délicate marquée du sceau de l'infamie.

Elle me gifla à nouveau, deux fois.

« Imbécile. Imbécile. » Chuchota-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux pleins de larmes après avoir lâché mon poignet.

« Mère… »

Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi.

Jamais son beau visage d'habitude si rigide n'avait montré un tel maelström d'émotions.

J'avançais vers elle, mais elle se recula en secouant la tête.

« Imbécile. Imbécile. » Répéta-t-elle comme un mantra avant d'exploser à nouveau. « Comment as-tu pu être aussi STUPIDE, Draco ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre, non ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler d'abord ? »

« Mère, je suis en âge de prendre mes propres… »

« TU ES EN AGE D'OBEIR AUX ORDRES QU'ON TE DONNE ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix coupait comme un rasoir.

« Tu veux prendre tes propres décisions ? Alors que tu es incapable de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment ? Tu es un imbécile. J'ai enfanté un imbécile. Tu aurais pu tout avoir Draco. Que le Seigneur gagne ou perde, tu aurais pu atteindre des sommets, si tu m'avais seulement écouté et obéi. Maintenant, ta seule alternative est qu'Il gagne. Et crois moi si je te dis que les chances pour ça sont minces. »

« Avec des supporters comme toi, c'est sûr. » Rétorquai-je avec plus d'arrogance que je n'en ressentais.

Mon avant bras me lancinait d'une douleur tantôt sourde, tantôt vive. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis 3 nuits. C'était quand le soleil se couchait que le Seigneur était le plus actif et le plus sujet aux crises de colère. La marque était encore fraîche dans mes chairs et je ressentais sa puissance avec autant d'acuité.

Elle me jeta un regard mordant. J'avais du mal à reconnaître la mère pleine d'affection qui avait l'habitude de me gâter et de couvrir de présents.

« Avec des supporters comme moi, le Seigneur ne serait pas là où il en est actuellement ! S'Il n'avait pas la manie de tout voir en noir et blanc et s'il ne s'était pas mis dans la tête cette idée ridicule de détruire tous les moldus, nous ne serions pas à la veille d'une défaite cuisante ! »

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, jouant avec un cordon de tenture ici, rajustant un bouquet de fleurs là.

Ses yeux brillaient sous l'excitation.

« La politique, Draco, » continua-t-elle en agitant les mains, « et les jeux du pouvoir sont les seuls moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on veut. En finançant suffisamment de partis politiques, en achetant le passage au vote de lois à notre avantage et en utilisant les médias pour porter notre message et nos convictions, Le Seigneur serait déjà au pouvoir depuis belle lurette et les moldus de simples esclaves ! Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il se mette en tête de conquérir le pouvoir par de Hauts Faits ! »

Ses pas se firent plus rapides, son visage se tordit sous la fureur et la contrariété.

« S'ils ne l'avaient pas tous encouragé bêtement… S'ils n'avaient pas tous été si effrayés au point de ne jamais oser faire ce dont tout Monarque a besoin, lui prodiguer des conseils… S'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé se débrouiller tout seul…Ce n'est qu'un sorcier, après tout. Même s'Il est le plus puissant de tous. Même s'Il est immortel… » Elle se tourna vers moi et sa bouche se tordit de façon horrible.

Je l'observais, horrifié, hésitant entre dégoût et inquiétude.

La santé mentale de ma mère n'avait tenu qu'à un fil pendant des années et là, elle s'effondrait sous mes yeux.

Elle éclata d'un rire crispé.

« Draco, je ne voulais pas que tu Le rejoignes si tôt. Je voulais que tu grandisses. Je voulais que tu comprennes ce qu'il était bon de faire pour Lui. Si tu avais attendu, si tu avais suivi mes conseils, tu aurais pu devenir Son éminence grise, Son conseiller, Son ministre. Tu Lui aurais fait entrevoir le bon chemin et L'aurais guidé vers la puissance et Il t'en aurait été reconnaissant et les Malfoys seraient devenus les plus puissants. Mais il a fallu que tu… »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle me tourna le dos brusquement.

« Va-t-en. » Dit-elle.

« Mère.. »

« Va-t-en ! Tu as tout gâché ! »

J'explosais, enfin.

« C'est vous qui avez tout gâché ! Vous m'avez caché que le Seigneur me voulait dans Ses rangs ! Vous m'avez empêché de le rejoindre quand Il avait besoin de moi ! Et je ne crois pas à toutes ces sornettes que vous venez de me débiter. Faire promulguer des lois ? Acheter les faveurs du gouvernement ? Et quand le Seigneur atteindrait-il le pouvoir ? Dans 100, 200 ans ? Et pendant ce temps, les familles au sang pures continueraient de s'appauvrir et de se désagréger pendant que les sangs-de-bourbe nous spolieraient des fonctions les plus éminentes, comme c'est le cas actuellement ? Souhaitez vous vraiment que Poudlard accouche d'une nouvelle génération de sorciers pré formatés n'ayant plus aucune notion de l'honneur et pollué par des inférieurs ? »

J'avalais ma salive gauchement et continuais, insensible aux tremblements de ses épaules.

« Dans quel monde vivez vous, Mère ? Dehors, il y a des familles nobles et anciennes qui se meurent de pauvreté et qui en viennent à accepter des unions infamantes au nom de la simple survie ! Dehors, des sangs-de-bourbe se pavanent comme si le monde sorcier leur appartenait, baladant leur manque d'éducation et leur vulgarité, contaminant et souillant NOTRE monde ! Dehors, des gouvernements corrompus et incompétents décident des taxes et des impôts qui nous mettent en danger afin d'intégrer de vulgaires métisses et supporter financièrement tous les inutiles, tous les monstres, tous les cracmols qui grèvent notre société. »

Je fis un pas en avant, furieux contre elle, furieux contre mon père, furieux contre tout le monde.

« Faites face à ce monde, Mère. Ce n'est pas le monde que je désire. Ce n'est pas le monde dans lequel je souhaite vivre. Je veux ce que le Seigneur nous promet. Je veux ce que le Seigneur peut nous apporter, VA nous apporter. Mais je ne le veux pas dans 100 ans. Je le veux maintenant. »

Mère secoua la tête et, sans se retourner, me dit, la voix encombrée de sanglots :

« Tu ne comprends rien… Rien du tout… Va-t-en, Draco. »

Serrant les dents, je tournais les talons et sortis à tout jamais de la maison de ma famille.

A posteriori, je me dis que si le Seigneur m'avait entendu débiter toute sa propagande comme si j'y croyais, il m'aurait avada kedavré pour être aussi idéaliste qu'un vulgaire Gryffondor.

Il aurait eu raison.

Heureusement que je ne revis plus jamais ma mère car je n'aurai pas survécu à l'humiliation de réaliser à quel point je m'étais ridiculisé devant elle ce jour là.

Idéaliste comme un Gryffondor.

La faute à Potter, encore une fois.

A suivre…

* * *

Reviews

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

**CamilleMiko **: Tu parles de l'alternement temporel entre présent et passé ? Etant donné que, comme tous les auteurs de fanfics, je n'ai strictement rien inventé, fais toi plaisir. C'est juste une question de construction de récit

**Lemoncurd** : C'est mieux avec l'adresse entière --... Mais bon, j'ai trouvé quand même, merci. Merci pour ta review. Tu as vu, pour Narcissa ? Non, on ne sait pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'est passé réellement et c'est normal vu que Draco n'est pas au courant... Bon, bref...

**Originee** : héééé, mais mon but n'est pas de te rendre triste T.T !

**Mel'Amarain :** Que va-t-il se passer pour Draco ? Mais rien : il va s'installer dans son canapé, ouvrir une bière et se regarder les chiffres et les lettres... Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Oh, tu n'es pas drôle...

**Artemis** : hu hu hu, merci .

**Nyx **: Qu'on ne se trompe pas, Narcissa est une vraie peau de vache. En tous cas, je n'arrive pas à la voir comme une mère simplement aimante. Oui, elle aime son fils, mais elle est manipulatrice et opportuniste. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai mise à la tête de la maison Malefoy à l'incarcération de son époux...  
Il y a 14 chapitres en tous. Pour la belle fin... Ben, tu verras bien ... Je risque certainement de devoir la réecrire parce que le passage en bétalecture a mis en évidence un gros défaut : ce que je voulais faire passer est totalement tombé à plat ;;;. Bref, tu verras bien.

**Zion** : sniff, j'ai repris le boulot... Je veux être encore en vacances... Merci pour ta review .

**Emery **: pourtant, je n'ai pas construit le chapitre autour de Narcissa. Draco étant narcissique (oh, le jeu de mot de brun ;;;) les chapitres sont construits autour de lui. C'est rigolo que cela donne à ce point l'impression que Narcissa marque le rythme. Narcissa ? Lucide ? Courageuse ? On ne parle pas de la même alors ;;;. Moi je la trouve machiavélique et manipulatrice, mais c'est juste mon point de vue... Et oui Harry et Draco ensemble, ça fait des étincelles : entre un Harry obstiné et colérique et un Draco dans le déni qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut --;... Bande de boulets, va !

**Demone **: Heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices, yeah ! sort les pompons et fait une petite danse

**Leviathoune** : La suite ? et bien la voilà ! Bon courage pour tes fics.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Nda : Bétalecture par Delphine.

* * *

« Harry… » Je me lèche les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

Ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable.

« Harry… Il faut qu'on parle. »

Tu bouges contre moi, tu te redresses et te penches.

« Lumos. »

Comme ton regard est dur, comme ton visage est fermé.

Oh, Harry, je suis désolé.

oO§Oo

Je ne pensais plus à lui pendant les mois qui suivirent.

Je n'en avais plus le temps, les enseignements des amis de mon père occupaient désormais toute mon existence et, si j'avais été un tant soit peu honnête avec moi-même, j'aurai regretté avoir quitté le cocon qu'était Poudlard. Mes nouveaux professeurs étaient nettement moins patients que les précédents avec moi.

Ils avaient besoin de main d'œuvre, et vite.

Mais je m'obligeais à ne pas remarquer la frénésie qui les animait, préférant croire à l'enthousiasme et à la rudesse plutôt qu'à l'inquiétude.

Oui, ils avaient peur.

Apparemment, la situation n'avait pas changé depuis 18 ans : les forces de Dumbledore étaient plus nombreuses et puissantes que les nôtres et seule la présence du Seigneur nous sauvait la mise.

En fait, bien que je fus vite très, très fier de nos raids sur les villages moldus, nous étions juste capables de terroriser plus faibles que nous.

Mais je ne voulais rien voir.

Je ne voulais pas admettre que Mère ait eu raison.

Car si c'était le cas, j'aurai plutôt dû me rallier à l'icône lumineuse des forces de Dumbledore qu'était Potter au lieu de suivre mes convictions.

Suivre mes convictions, quelle honte quand j'y repense... Si je n'avais pas été aussi aveuglé par… Par quoi ? Par Potter ? Par cette terreur innommable qui me rongeait à chaque fois que je lâchais la bride à mon cerveau ? Cette peur panique d'être tout simplement et inexorablement tombé amoureux du golden boy ?

Oui, peut être.

Sans cette crainte, jamais je ne serais resté sourd à cette petite voix qui me suppliait de réfléchir à mes propres intérêts, à ma propre survie au lieu de suivre mon orgueil.

Seulement, j'étais paniqué à la seule idée que quelqu'un apprenne ce que cachait mon cœur.

J'étais un Malfoy et un Black.

Je ne suivais pas mon cœur, mais ma tête.

Et en l'occurrence, je fuyais les deux.

Aussi, quand je revis Potter, je faillis en mourir.

Comme je fuyais la réalité et mon propre intérêt qui aurait DU être de prendre mes jambes à mon cou avant de me faire tuer ou, pire, de me faire envoyer à Azkaban, je combattais contre les armées du Ministère et de Dumbledore.

Bataille après bataille.

Défaite après défaite.

Et Le Seigneur, complètement perdu dans sa folie furieuse, nous exhortait à continuer le combat.

C'est ainsi que je le revis.

Je ne me souviens même plus où le combat eut lieu, mais nous étions en pleine débâcle.

J'avais la tête vide.

Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : tuer.

Un progrès…

Et soudain, à quelques mètres de moi, isolé de ses troupes et marchant résolument en direction de mon Seigneur et Maître, se dressait Potter.

Il était pitoyable, sa robe était en lambeaux sur ses vêtements de moldus et il était encore plus maigre et échevelé que dans mes souvenirs.

Et plus beau encore.

Mon cœur, que je pensais oublié et perdu à jamais, se mit à battre la chamade.

M'avait-il vu ?

Non, non, non.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

Mais ?

Que me prenait-il de réagir de cette manière ? Qu'en avais-je à faire de l'opinion de Potter ?

Il ne m'avait pas vu, c'était le moment de le supprimer et ainsi d'apaiser une partie des tourments du Seigneur.

Même si je savais que la satisfaction ne durerait pas plus de 30 secondes avant qu'Il n'identifie une nouvelle menace et ne nous lance à sa poursuite.

Je me mis à courir dans sa direction.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée que moi. Etait-ce pour les mêmes prétextes que moi ou pour s'attirer les faveurs du Seigneur ?

Je paniquais, me convaincant presque que je souhaitais moi aussi entrer dans Ses bonnes grâces, et me hâtais davantage.

A bout de souffle, je pointais ma baguette et criai un sort qui frappa l'autre mangemort de plein fouet.

Même dans le déni le plus total, je ne parvins jamais à me convaincre que j'avais simplement mal visé. Il fut un temps où je me suis haï d'être aussi faible.

Potter se retourna, la baguette au clair et son expression s'illumina en m'apercevant.

Exténué, je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer les myriades d'émotions se combattant sur son visage.

Au nom de Circé, quand cet imbécile apprendrait-il enfin à contrôler ses expressions ?

L'inquiétude laissa place au soulagement sur ses traits et il m'observa gravement sans parler un long moment.

« Je suis content de te voir. » Finit-il par dire.

Je montrais les dents et tirais d'un geste sec ma manche, dévoilant fièrement mon avant bras.

Non, je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, Potter ! Non, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser convaincre par ton inepte petit laïus de militant gauchiste afin de rejoindre Dumbledore et ses sbires !

Il observa la marque un moment avant de lever sur moi un regard peiné.

Le fait de retrouver un peu de la condescendance de Dumbledore me mit hors de moi.

« A chacun ses choix. C'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? » Pérorais-je sans chercher dans les méandres de mon esprit enfiévré les mots exacts qui m'avaient marqués à vif.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je reniflais avec dédain.

Sa baguette était pointée vers le sol.

J'aurai pu en finir avec lui. Car il était la cause des mes tourments, de mes inquiétudes. Tout aurait été tellement mieux s'il n'avait pas existé.

Je levai ma baguette.

Il me jeta un regard blessé.

Un mouvement attira mon attention.

Je jetai un sort par-dessus son épaule.

D'autres mangemorts se rapprochaient de nous, avides d'en finir avec ce gamin dégingandé. Mais je n'allai pas les laisser faire. Potter était à moi. A MOI !

Des sortilèges brûlants me frappèrent de toute part et soudain, je ne vis plus rien.

Au loin, j'entendais Potter crier de colère mais justement il semblait si loin.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour voir mon pire cauchemar en finir avec mon Seigneur et Maître.

Mère avait raison, finalement…

oO§Oo

Je n'écoutais pas, lors de mon procès.

Je n'écoutais rien.

Que m'importaient ces débats stériles ? J'étais le fils de Lucius Malfoy, j'étais un mangemort. Mon destin était de croupir à Azkaban.

Aucun avocat n'avait souhaité me défendre, avec raison ! Je n'avais plus aucune fortune. La mort de ma mère avait permis au ministère de s'accaparer tous nos biens et, contrairement à d'autres, comme cette larve de Finnegan, personne n'était prêt à me donner le bénéfice du doute.

C'est ce que vous gagnez à être un Serpentard quand des Gryffondors mènent la danse.

Pourtant, le verdict le tira de ma rêverie.

Le juge semblait mécontent.

« Quoi ? » articulais-je avec peine.

Des murmures de protestation s'élevaient dans toute la cour.

« C'est un scandale. » S'exclama quelqu'un.

« Une parodie de justice ! »

« C'est homme est un monstre ! »

Homme ?

Cela acheva de m'éveiller.

Je n'avais pas 19 ans.

J'étais, à bien des égards et comme me l'avait si souvent répété ma mère, un enfant.

Tous m'avaient traité comme un enfant, sans exception.

Et là, quelqu'un m'appelait « homme », alors que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était que d'être adulte.

Le bourreau qui aurait dû être chargé de m'amener aux détraqueurs revenus dans le « droit chemin » m'emmena sans ménagement au pied de la chaire avant de déverrouiller une énorme valise de métal.

A l'intérieur, un serpent se dressa et siffla, me regardant haineusement des ses petits yeux gris. Puis, d'un seul mouvement fluide, il me sauta au cou, s'y enroula, m'étouffant presque et planta ses crocs dans ma peau, juste au niveau de la jugulaire.

J'eus l'impression que ma vie était aspirée par les deux petits trous forcés à travers ma chair par des dents de métal froid.

« _A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous serez privé de toute magie par collier de contention jusqu'à la prochaine révision de votre procès. Vos déplacements seront limités au seul monde magique, il vous sera interdit de vous approcher de près ou de loin des territoires moldus_.»

Ma peine…

Du regard, je cherchais le responsable de cette ignominie dans l'assistance.

Je rencontrais les regards goguenards de ceux qui étaient les plus à même de comprendre la délicieuse ironie de cette décision de justice.

Théodore Nott me salua moqueusement de la tête.

J'avais envie de le tuer.

J'avais envie de tuer Potter. Qui, à part ce bon samaritain, ce parfait petit produit issu du programme de prosélytisme de Dumbledore qu'était Potter pouvait s'être rendu coupable de ce crime ?

La mort aurait sauvegardé mon honneur. Une exécution aurait fait de moi un fantôme à même de hanter tous ceux que je détestais.

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il tente de me sauver, comme il avait voulu sauver Pettigrew à la toute fin. Solidarité de Gryffondor, car Bella n'avait pas eu cette chance. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que tuer le parrain de Potter et non ses parents.

Sale petit hypocrite de Potter !

Et grâce à lui, j'allais devoir errer dans le monde sorcier avec moins de pouvoir magique qu'un moldu et moins de reconnaissance qu'un cracmol !

Mais il n'était pas là.

Le lâche.

Comme je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir tué quand j'en avais eu l'occasion !

oO§Oo

Je fus jeté dehors sous les sifflements de l'assistance.

Si les aurors respectaient assez leur sauveur pour ne pas me livrer au baiser d'un détraqueur à défaut de m'envoyer croupir pour le reste de ma vie dans un cachot, ils ne poussaient pas l'abnégation jusqu'à m'emmener en lieu sûr et préféraient me livrer à l'ire populaire.

En retrait, ils m'observèrent me frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte.

Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants se pressaient autour de moi, furieux, m'insultant et me crachant dessus. La seule présence des aurors à la porte du tribunal me sauvait des violences plus physiques.

J'avais la nausée.

La morsure du collier de contention me vrillait les nerfs et mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme hurlaient de souffrance en cherchant frénétiquement la plus petite trace de magie dans mon être.

Mais il n'y avait rien, plus rien.

Rien qu'un vide hideux et glacial.

J'étais terrifié.

Je tremblais de froid et de panique.

Rien, plus rien.

« Allez, circulez, circulez ! » Eclata une voix empressée.

Ma panique s'intensifia alors que j'identifiais une haute silhouette rousse s'avancer d'un pas décidé et fendre la foule.

Je cherchais à reculer, mais le mur humain derrière moi me coupait toute retraite.

Tout, plutôt que d'affronter l'un des héros de la guerre, fraîchement promu aspirant auror et décoré de l'ordre de Merlin.

Certains avaient reconnu Weasel et me poussaient vers lui, anticipant la curée.

J'aurai vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un me sorte de là.

Weasel me toisa d'un air dégoûté avant de me saisir le bras sèchement.

« Viens par ici, toi. » Maugréa-t-il.

Je résistais faiblement.

Il me secoua un peu sous les acclamations de la foule puis m'entraîna à sa suite vers le central du réseau de cheminette.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je me donne tout ce mal. » Ronchonna-t-il en me poussant vers un âtre vide.

Sans regarder l'officier en charge, il plongea la main dans la poudre de cheminette et en jeta une pleine poignée dans les flammes sans me lâcher le bras.

« Le Refuge ! » Cracha-t-il en entrant dans les flammes vertes.

Je me sentis aspiré dans le conduit et ma nausée empira à mesure que défilaient sous mes yeux les salons et salles à manger d'Angleterre.

Enfin, nous sortîmes dans une large cheminée et je roulais en boule sur le tapis avant de vomir.

« Oh, ça c'est le bouquet ! » Grogna Weasley d'un air dégoûté en s'écartant de moi.

Je ne me sentis pas mieux après avoir vidé le contenu restreint de mon estomac.

« Franchement, je ne te comprends pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'était à moi d'aller chercher la petite princesse ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas envoyer Hermione, elle n'a pas ton impressionnante carrure. »

J'aurai bien voulu apporter mon lot de commentaires et de remarques à cette description fantaisiste mais j'étais pétrifié par cette voix.

Un mélange de colère et de nostalgie m'envahit.

Je n'osais pas relever la tête.

J'avais du vomi sur le visage et le haut de ma robe.

Une ombre me submergea et je fermai les yeux.

Un mouvement d'air et je sentis son odeur envahir mes narines, intoxicante, enivrante, couvrant aisément l'acide de mon vomi.

Il s'était agenouillé devant moi.

Si jamais il…

Sa main toucha mon épaule et je sortais de mon immobilité, me jetant en arrière, envoyant mon dos percuter douloureusement la cheminée.

« Non… » Croassais-je, éperdu.

Il me regardait de derrière ses lunettes constellées de tâches, attentif et solennel.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te donnes toute cette peine. » Ronchonna Weasel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais détourné le regard sur lui afin de ne plus voir Potter. Il se tenait debout, appuyé sur l'encadrement d'une porte que je devinais être celle de la cuisine, vu le décor derrière lui.

Ayant récupéré un minimum le contrôle de mes sens, j'observais la pièce.

Miteux fut tout le seul adjectif qui me vint à l'esprit.

Des murs décrépis que cachaient mal quelques encadrements minables de reproductions de peintures moldues, un tapis élimé recouvrant un parquet blanchi par trop de lessivages et des meubles mangés aux mites ça et là achevaient de rendre la pièce insalubre.

Etait-ce là le « refuge » de Potter ? Etait-ce l'endroit où il avait grandi ?

Honnêtement, comment un sorcier digne de ce nom et bénéficiant de la célébrité de Potter pouvait-il accepter de vivre dans un tel taudis ? N'avait-il jamais entendu parler de la magie ? Bon sang, même les Weasley s'arrangeaient pour tenir une maison convenablement !

Comme attirés par un aimant, mes yeux revinrent à Potter.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard soucieux et rivé à mon visage.

« Je suis désolé… Pour… Pour ça… » Il fit un geste vague en ma direction.

Je compris avec difficulté qu'il parlait du collier de chien qu'on m'avait attaché au cou.

« Ouais. Merci du cadeau. » Murmurais-je avec fiel.

« Dis donc ! » Fit Weasel en décroisant les bras et en faisant un pas vers moi, menaçant.

« C'est bon, Ron. »

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et si tu allais voir où en est Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? Te laisser seul ? Avec _lui_ ? »

« Il ne peut rien me faire, tu sais bien… »

Weasel me regarda sévèrement un moment et sur son visage passa une expression que je haïs instantanément.

Personne ne se pouvait se permettre de prendre un Malfoy en pitié et espérer rester en vie assez longtemps pour le raconter.

« Weas… » Je fus coupé par une toux acide qui me mit les larmes aux yeux et je ne pus que lui lancer un regard assassin.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Passe un coup de feu dès que tu as fini. » Il marcha vers la cheminée et se tint à coté de moi en m'ignorant totalement, prenant une boite de métal sur le manteau et en extrayant une poignée de poudre.

Je n'écoutais pas sa destination.

Il n'y avait plus que Potter et ses merveilleux yeux verts.

« Veux tu un verre d'eau ? »

Je me raclais la gorge et avalais ma salive acide comme de la bile.

« Non. Je veux savoir à quoi rime toute cette mascarade. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir. Ils ne voulaient pas me croire quand j'ai dit que tu m'avais sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille en te retournant contre les autres mangemorts. »

« Peuh, ne rêve pas trop, Potter. Je voulais juste te tuer moi-même ! »

Il me sourit, gentiment.

« Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde m'a dit. Mais tu as eu d'autres occasions de le faire avant. De bien meilleures occasions. Donc, je n'y crois pas. »

« J'aurai pu très bien obéir à des ordres, te surveiller ! »

« Je sais. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« J'aurai pu attendre de devenir un mangemort avant de te tuer. J'aurai pu attendre la bonne occasion pour impressionner le Seigneur. » Insistai-je.

Il sembla peiné que j'appelle Le Seigneur de cette manière.

« Oui, je sais. Tu aurais pu faire tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il était si calme, trop calme.

Cela m'irrita.

« J'aurai très bien pu te sauver la vie uniquement pour m'éviter la prison, parce que notre situation était sans espoir ! » Criai-je, insensible aux plaintes de ma gorge irritée.

Il m'observa un moment avant de répondre et soudain, je compris avec horreur pourquoi j'étais si furieux contre lui.

Il avait exactement la même expression que Dumbledore dans ses meilleurs jours. Patient, compatissant, paternaliste.

« C'est ce qui a été dit lors de ton procès. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu empêcher… ça… »

J'eus envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui crever les yeux.

« J'aurai préféré mourir. » Crachais-je, rien que pour voir l'expression de Potter sombrer davantage. Prosélytisme ou Doppelganger ? Probablement le premier des deux, même s'il se fait pousser la barbe et se fait décolorer le poil, Potter n'arrivera jamais à cacher sa cicatrice ni à changer la couleur de ses yeux.

Il se recula un peu, s'asseyant les fesses sur ses talons et me contemplant avec gravité.

« Je suis désolé. Tu as tant fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas les laisser te lyncher à vue.»

Je reniflais avec hauteur.

Les traits de caractère des Gryffondors avaient toujours tendance à loucher sur ceux des Pouffsouffles, comme si le courage et la témérité ne pouvaient qu'aller de paire avec la loyauté et les bons sentiments.

Brusquement, alors que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question auparavant, je me demandais si c'était ces traits qui conditionnaient l'appartenance à une maison ou l'inverse. A quel point le fait d'être considéré comme téméraire pouvait pousser un élève à se lancer dans des aventures invraisemblables ?

Et je retournais la question dans l'autre sens : Qu'en était-il des Serpentards ?

Je me souvins de l'étrange discours que Potter m'avait tenu l'année précédente… Et aux larmes de Millicent, recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle commune. Pansy l'avait consolée et accompagnée dans leur dortoir.

Pansy et Milli… La première croupissait à Azkaban alors que le cadavre de la seconde pourrissait dans une fosse commune quelconque, privée de ses droits d'être humain même après la mort.

Etait-je moi aussi formaté par le mode de pensée de ma maison ?

Aurai-je été différent si le choipeau m'avait placé à Serdaigle ? A Gryffondor ? A Pouffsouffle ?

D'une certaine manière, oui, vu que je serai mort, tué par mon propre père à mes premières vacances.

Les yeux de Potter ne me quittaient pas.

« Tu peux rester ici un moment, si tu veux. Le temps que les choses se tassent. »

Mon orgueil s'enflamma.

Jamais je n'accepterai sa pitié.

« Quoi ? Dans ce taudis ? Tu rêves, Potter ! » Avec difficulté, je me relevais.

Le serpent enserrant mon cou me donna l'impression d'enfoncer davantage ses crocs dans ma jugulaire et je fus pris d'un vertige.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, le bras de Potter était autour de ma taille et son odeur m'envahissait à nouveau les narines. Mais je n'avais plus la force de le repousser.

Il me mena vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque ma vision se réajusta correctement, je grimaçais en voyant les éclats dans le carrelage, la rouille autour de la robinetterie et les fissures striant la faïence de la vieille baignoire. Oh, tout était propre, certes, mais dans un état déplorable.

Potter me tendit une pile de serviettes de toilette et je le regardais comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il ne s'imaginait quand même pas que j'allais grimper dans une baignoire aussi…

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres. »

Ma langue resta collée à mon palais, m'empêchant de commenter sa présomption, m'empêchant de critiquer la simple robe de coton noir qu'il posa sur une chaise près de la baignoire.

Des dizaines de remarques cruelles et perfides me vinrent à l'esprit mais, encore une fois, pas une ne parvint à frayer son chemin jusqu'à ma bouche.

Au nom de quoi pouvais-je être à ce point malade que je n'arrivais plus à reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de Potter bashing ?

Ah, oui, mon cerveau était convaincu que j'étais amoureux de Potter, l'imbécile ! Que pouvais-je faire pour l'empêcher de se fourvoyer davantage ?

Mais Potter avait déjà fermé la porte de ce qui tenait lieu de salle de bain.

Une fois sorti, je n'autorisais pas la plus petite fibre de mon être à admettre que cette douche m'avait fait du bien, que je me sentais mieux, que l'eau avait été agréablement chaude et le savon délicieusement doux sur ma peau, ni que la robe avait une confortable odeur de propre qui m'avait manqué depuis si longtemps.

Je niais également qu'elle eut l'odeur de Potter.

De toute façon, avec ma chance naturelle, elle appartenait à un quelconque Weasley. Question de taille.

Mais en même temps, je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre et j'estimais que fierté n'avait pas forcément à rimer avec stupidité.

Potter semblait content et se fit un plaisir de m'offrir un tour du propriétaire.

Il dura 10 minutes, dont 8 perdues en explications ennuyeuses.

Cet appartement (car il ne pouvait s'agir d'une maison digne de ce nom) était certainement le plus délabré qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un de sain d'esprit puisse accepter l'idée d'habiter dans un tel bouge. Bien entendu, c'était avant que je ne me mette moi même à la recherche d'une habitation car, à ce moment là, je revis mes ambitions à la baisse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le « refuge » de Potter était certes très propre mais très miteux, à la limite de l'insalubre. Il y avait en tout et pour tout quatre pièces : la cuisine, sombre et sous équipée, la salle de bain à l'installation défectueuse, la chambre aux murs grêlés de trous et la pièce où j'étais arrivé, faisant office de salon, de salle à manger et d'entrée. Sordide.

Potter me regardait avec une expression d'attente absolument insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Des compliments ? » Dis-je durement. « Cet appartement est le plus sordide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, Potter. Même pour toi. Si tu n'as pas d'amour propre, ça te regarde, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste dans ce taudis. Je suis un Malefoy, j'ai un standing à tenir ! »

Potter me donna l'impression que je venais de le gifler à la volée.

La température de son regard baissa de quelques degrés.

Je me sentis instantanément mieux.

« Très bien, je ne te retiens pas. Je suis sûr que tu as des palaces par dizaine ou, à défaut, de richissimes amis qui t'attendent à bras ouverts ! » Cracha-t-il.

Définitivement mieux.

« Merci pour la douche. » Je me dirigeais vers la cheminée avant de changer d'idée. Je ne voulais pas lui devoir plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, même s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Alors que je posais la main sur la poignée de la porte il m'appela.

« Draco… »

Je fermais les yeux.

Sa voix exprimait tellement de regret et de chagrin…

J'ouvris la porte et sortis sans regarder derrière moi.

A suivre…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews .

Artemis : Draco ? Faire des conneries ? Naaaaaaaaaaaan, je ne vois paaaaaaaaas du tout ce que tu veux dire par là...

Mel'Amarain : Certes, je t'accordes bien volontier qu'il y a peu de chance que Draco ai jamais entendu parler des Chiffres et des lettres... Encore que... Après tout, afin de combattre un ennemi, il faut d'abord le connaitre, CQFD. Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas crédible ? Oh...Sinon, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais répondre à tes questions, hu hu hu. Si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer, continue à lire. Nyark !

Emery : Imbécile soupe au lait ? Draco ? C'est surtout qu'il est jeune et qu'il se laisse commander par ses émotions. Narcissa est plus calculatrice et manipulatrice. J'en viens parfois à me demander moi même si elle a vraiment aimé son propre fils...

Origine : Mais je ne veux pas que cette fic te rende triste ! C'est pas le but (oui, je sais que tu sais, mais bon). Pour l'aspect purement politique, je trouve juste dommage que dans beaucoup d'oeuvres (littéraires, cinémato ou autres), les mégalomanes homicides soient si souvent décrits comme des brutes épaisses qui se contentent de lancer leurs armées pour obtenir le pouvoir. En fait, dans la réalité cela ne se passe quasiment jamais comme ça. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer avec le Voldemort et la Narcissa de cette fic. Heureuse que cela te plaise.

Oxaline : Draco ne pouvait rien voir venir, avec sa mère qui lui cache tout. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais tellement plu, ça fait plaisir.

Eliane : Que de compliments ! Je ne pense pas les mériter ! En ce qui concerne les personnages, j'ai du mal à ne pas les creuser à fond et j'en fait parfois des tonnes. Seulement, j'ai besoin de connaitre leurs motivations afin de pouvoir les faire évoluer et c'est encore plus dur avec des persos de romans dont on ne connait que peu de choses. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu tellement de mal avec ce crétin de Draco > ! Mais ça va mieux maintenant. En tous cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

Leviathoune : ;;; euh, Harry ne flirtait pas avec Ginny, il se contentait de lui sourire... C'est Draco, avec son complexe sous-jacent d'infériorité et son sentiment d'insécurité constant (qu'il cache sous un écran d'orgueil), qui s'est imaginé des trucs. En même temps, c'était plus facile pour lui comme ça. En ce qui concerne Harry, j'aimerai bien t'expliquer ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi, mais ça spoilerait quand même un peu la suite... Si dans quelques chapitres tu te poses encore la question, redemandes moi .

Zion : est-ce que Draco va lâcher Harry ? ha ha, tu verras bien !

PNS : J'ai trop de mal avec les Harry/Draco pour écrire une autre fic sur ce pairing, je suis vraiment plus à l'aise sur les Snape/Harry. D'abord parce que je préfère ce pairing, mais en plus parce que je me sens super à l'aise avec le perso de Snape, c'est un vrai bonheur de le faire évoluer. Mais je suis d'accord on va éviter de dire que Snape est mimi. Nous ne voudrions pas finir avada kedavrés sur un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?  
Une fin triste ? Tu verras bien ! Harry avec Snape ? Ah, pas dans cette fic, crois moi ! Quand à la menace du prof de philo, je me marre ! Ca ne peut pas être pire que le prof de physique chimie que j'ai eu en seconde... Ebfin, moi sadique ? jamais !

Ishtar : désolée, l'update a été un peu longue. Cela dit je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs.

Griselle : Ce qu'il prend à Draco ? Essaie : crise d'adolescence, déni profond, sentiment d'insécurité et complexe d'infériorité, ça devrait aider. Mais si je l'aime bien voyons, qu'est-ce que tu crois : c'est grace à tous ses défauts que j'ai fini par craquer pour lui.  
Je comprends tes soucis sur tes fics, j'en ai moi même des tas en stand by que je ne sais pas comment terminer, celle-ci est la seule dont je sois venue à bout, c'est pitoyable !

Camille : première partie courte ? Ah, mais tu n'as pas finie d'être déçue, alors ! Sinon, merci de ne pas traiter les slytherins de stupide, je suis une slytherin --;


	12. Chapter 12

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Nda : Bétalecture par Delphine.

* * *

Cela me fait toujours du bien de te voir comme cela.

Furieux.

Enragé.

Le regard enflammé et meurtrier.

Je me sens mieux alors que tu cries.

Tout est mieux que cette sollicitude hideuse qui te fait me traiter comme si j'étais un bébé dragon, prêt à exploser à la moindre contrariété.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ça tout seul ! J'ai mon mot à dire ! »

Je me sens si calme.

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi agité.

Tout est si simple.

Si simple.

« Potter, tu n'as rien à dire en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. »

Tes yeux s'agrandissent et reflètent une telle terreur qu'une partie de moi jubile d'une joie sadique alors que l'autre n'a qu'une envie, te prendre dans ses bras.

Maudite soit ma propre dichotomie…

oO§Oo

Les premières semaines furent horribles.

Des gens que je ne connaissais pas me lançaient des injures en me voyant, certains me jetaient des sorts mais, paradoxalement, le collier de contention me privant de toute magie absorbait également celle qui m'était envoyée.

Je ris de la colère de mes assaillants.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à s'en prendre à moi physiquement.

Le seul médicomage qui daigna vouloir me soigner gaspilla sa magie.

Je souffrais donc en silence de longues semaines le temps que mes plaies guérissent d'elles même.

Puis, petit à petit, la hargne populaire se calma.

La guerre était finie, les sorciers se désintéressaient des sombres jours pour accueillir la nouvelle coupe du monde de Quidditch, les frasques des célébrités en vue et les nouveautés de la mode.

Et on m'oublia.

Oh, de temps à autre, quelque sorcier un peu éméché me reconnaissait et me prenait à partie, mais j'arrivais à m'en sortir sans trop de mal.

Je vécus un moment dans l'allée des embrumes, me terrant au fond de ruelles sombres quand je n'avais pas de toit pour me protéger.

Je réussis à ne pas tomber suffisamment bas au point de devoir vendre mon corps au plus offrant, comme un vulgaire cracmol, mais c'était limite.

Je vivais des petits boulots qu'on voulait bien me confier, enterrant ma fierté sous une montagne d'humiliation.

Les Malefoy n'étaient PAS destinés à travailler comme de vulgaires plébéiens !

Manipuler les arcanes de la condition humaine, huiler les rouages de la politique, exploiter toutes les situations à son avantage et investir dans des entreprises fructueuse, voilà ce que faisait un Malefoy, voilà comment un Malefoy concevait le travail.

Et moi, je me retrouvais à charrier des ordures, nettoyer des infâmes taudis et livrer des colis… Toutes les tâches dont personne n'aurait voulu, pour lesquelles aucun sorcier ne gaspillerait sa magie me tombaient entre les mains et je les acceptais avec reconnaissance.

Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire même sous la torture auparavant je l'effectuais avec empressement et j'en redemandais.

Je n'avais plus aucune fierté.

Après plus d'un an, j'avais de quoi louer un logement, un cagibi miteux sans commodités et sans chauffage sous les toits d'une vieille bâtisse de l'allée des embrumes où survivaient quelques cracmols désargentés.

J'enviais presque le taudis où m'avait recueilli Potter.

Mes voisins me détestaient et me traitaient de haut, furieux de voir un sorcier qui avait gâché sa vie au point d'être privé de cette magie pour laquelle ils auraient donné n'importe quoi.

Mon propriétaire, qui était également un employeur occasionnel, me traitait comme un elfe de maison tout en se plaignant de mon absence de pouvoirs magiques.

Et, globalement, dans l'allée des embrumes on me regardait avec condescendance.

L'homme aime voir qu'il y a plus malheureux et plus mal loti que lui… Moi même je prenais plaisir à croiser le regard chargé d'envie des cracmols, jaloux du fait que j'avais eu, un jour, de la magie coulant dans mes veines. Et je refoulais l'idée absurde que je puisse de mon côté envier leur condition de cracmol leur permettant de bénéficier d'une maigre pension et de la pitié des sorciers.

J'étais moins qu'un cracmol, moins qu'un sang-de-bourbe, moins qu'un moldu.

Je n'étais rien.

J'étais d'autant plus amer que si certains cracmols végétaient dans leur détresse, d'autres avaient choisi de s'immerger dans le monde des moldus afin de survivre. Les plus doués partaient même vivre dans ce qui était, pour l'ensemble des cracmols de l'allée des embrumes, un terrifiant pays de cocagne plein de promesses et de richesses ouvertes à celui qui oserait les pourchasser.

Alors que moi, qui étais talentueux, intelligent, beau et parfait, moi qui me serais parfaitement intégré dans ce monde sous évolué et primaire et y aurais rapidement fait fortune, j'étais bloqué dans mon monde originel, ce monde qui ne voulait plus de moi mais qui ne voulait pas non plus me laisser partir.

Je promenais ma rancœur de petit boulot en petit boulot et un jour, elle explosa.

oO§Oo

« Malefoy ? D… Draco ? » Une voix incertaine, comme si son propriétaire ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, à savoir moi.

J'étais dans l'arrière cour d'une sombre officine, occupé à curer les alambiques et les chaudrons dégoûtants d'un tâcheron se faisant appeler « Maître de Potion » alors qu'il ne savait même pas distinguer une racine de mandragore d'un poulpe séché. Fainéant, il ne nettoyait aucun de ses instruments lui même, arguant qu'il avait la conviction qu'il ne fallait surtout pas utiliser d'enchantement de nettoyage afin de préserver leur pureté et d'empêcher qu'il y ait des interactions magiques avec les ingrédients.

Foutaise.

Néanmoins, sa mauvaise foi m'arrangeait bien car pour conserver un minimum de crédibilité il refusait d'embaucher des cracmols, à cause du taux minime de magie coulant dans leurs veines. Mon collier de contention et moi étions donc une aubaine pour lui comme pour moi : il pouvait me sous-payer et m'exploiter en toute légalité (je n'avais plus aucun droit) pendant que moi je bénéficiais d'un emploi fixe me permettant de garder un toit au dessus de ma tête.

A l'énoncé de mon prénom, je levais la tête et me figeai.

Un soleil venait de crever mon ciel hivernal de ses rayons : Potter était là, magnifique dans une cape noire allongeant sa silhouette gracile, magnifique avec ses cheveux trop longs dans le cou, magnifique avec sa peau imberbe et son visage juvénile et ses yeux éclatants.

Magnifique…

Furieux contre moi même, je chassais ces pensées dégoulinantes d'une mièvrerie insupportable et me rembrunis.

« Vous connaissez mon employé ? » Demanda nerveusement mon patron du moment en emphatisant volontairement le dernier mot et en me défiant de le contredire. Après tout, je n'avais pas signé de contrat et bossais au black.

« Malheureusement. » Lui répondit une autre personne et je fis la grimace.

Grand, bâti comme un bûcheron et arborant fièrement son uniformes et décorations d'auror d'élite, Ronald Weasley, Weasel pour les intimes, se tenait en sentinelle à côté de Potter.

Que diable faisaient-ils dans cette arrière-cour crasseuse ?

Et d'une, elle n'était pas ouverte au public, et de deux, Potter avait certainement les moyens de se payer le meilleur maître de potion sur le marché en lieu et place du pire tâcheron des embrumes.

Le patron me jeta un regard méfiant et ma fureur s'accentua. Je pouvais m'attendre à avoir mon congé dans l'heure et je serai bien chanceux si je recevais seulement ma paie.

« Ah. Je l'ai embauché par simple bonté d'âme. Ce n'est pas facile pour quelqu'un sans pouvoir magique de survivre ici. »

Je n'aurai même pas une heure. La « bonté d'âme » de ce vieux grigou s'évanouirait comme neige au soleil avec le simple mot d'un auror.

Je me sentais impuissant.

Je bouillonnais de rage.

Ah ! Comme Weasley devait jubiler à l'idée de pouvoir détruire ma vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Potter en se tournant vers lui, me privant de la vision merveilleuse et éphémère de ses yeux verts. « C'est tellement charitable de votre part. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour Draco. Savoir que quelqu'un comme vous l'ait pris sous son aile me rassure grandement sur la bonté humaine. »

J'observais son profil, stupéfait par le sarcasme et la menace coulant de sa voix.

Mon patron dût le remarquer également car il pâlit légèrement.

Je me sentis furieux contre Potter. De quel droit se mêlait-il de ma vie ? D'abord il débarquait sans crier gare à mon travail et manquait de me faire renvoyer, alors qu'il avait des dizaines de maîtres de potions poudrés et d'officines immaculées n'attendant que sa clientèle, et ensuite il se permettait de s'ingérer dans mes relations professionnelles.

Je n'avais PAS besoin de sa pitié !

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il continua.

« Et si nous y allions ? Je meurs d'envie de voir votre laboratoire. »

Weasley lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris mais ne pipa mot. Pas une fois il ne m'avait accordé un regard.

Ah, était-il donc tellement monté dans la hiérarchie que je ne méritais même plus de souiller son espace vital de ma misérable présence ? Parvenu, va !

Mon patron se racla la gorge et les mena avec empressement dans son laboratoire au fond de la cour.

Potter ne m'adressa pas un regard supplémentaire.

Rageusement, je frottais avec une vigueur inutilement brutale le chaudron que je récurais, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du visage de Ginevra Weasley, ou de la quelconque donzelle avec laquelle Potter devait certainement s'afficher à ce moment là.

Je m'arrangeais pour être dans la resserre à ranger des instruments d'alchimie quand ils quittèrent le magasin.

Le patron vint tout de suite me rejoindre, m'observant avec méfiance de son regard de fouine.

« Hum… Tu connais du beau monde… » Le ton était acerbe, envieux.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Même année à Poudlard. »

« Ah. Voilà. » Il semblait soulagé. « Hum. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu as fini. » Lâcha-t-il sans me regarder davantage, mal à l'aise.

Je grinçais des dents.

Je n'avais pas d'horaire, j'étais payé au petit bonheur la chance. Jamais les mêmes montants, jamais à la même date. Mais le patron s'arrangeait tout le temps pour me donner le minimum possible.

« Tiens. Ta paie de la semaine. » Il me lança une petite bourse miteuse.

Je la regardais, la tête vide.

« Ecoutez… » Je ravalais ma fierté. « Je suis désolé pour Potter et… Son ami. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me renvoyer, ils… »

« Te renvoyer ? » Il me regarda avec horreur. « Ah ! Non, jamais. Non, non… Tu bosses bien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te renverrais alors que tu connais quelqu'un comme le grand Harry Potter ! Hum… Euh… Je vais fermer la boutique, là. Alors…»

« Oh. Bien. » Je sortais sans un mot de plus, fuyant presque, sentant le regard plein de ressentiment du vieux sorcier me poursuivre.

Maudits soient Potter et Weasley ! N'aurai-je donc jamais la paix ?

Avec ma chance, ils me poursuivaient de leur rancune et avaient obtenu des informations sur moi via mon agent de probation.

Rageur, je donnais un coup de pieds dans ce que je crus être une pierre mais qui couina lamentablement. Certainement un gnome égaré en ville cherchant un coin de terre grasse afin de faire son nid.

« Draco ! »

Une fraction de seconde, mon cerveau hésita à accélérer le pas mais mon cœur fut plus rapide à prendre le contrôle de mes membres. Je me retournais lentement, à regret, et le vit appuyé contre un mur, emmitouflé dans sa lourde cape noire.

« Potter,» grognais-je, «je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes railleries, alors va donc ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ? »

Il m'observait avec une expression gardée, attentive.

« J'aimerai qu'on parle. » Répondit-il.

« Et moi, j'aimerai que ma mère soit encore en vie, que mon père soit hors de prison, que je n'ai pas a porter cet horrible collier de chien qui fait de moi moins qu'un homme, voire même que tu sois mort si ce n'était pas trop demander, mais, tu vois, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Sur ce… »

« Attends ! »

Il me rattrapa et me saisit par le poignet.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson et me dégageai vivement.

Autour de nous, des passants un peu louches, camouflés sous leurs capuches ou leur chapeau nous jetaient des regards vaguement intéressés avant de disparaître dans le smog montant.

L'haleine de Potter sortait en nuage de buée et le verre de ses lunettes semblait voilé d'humidité.

« Je veux te parler, Draco. »

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais autorisé à utiliser mon prénom, Potter ! Et ce que tu veux m'est bien égal ! »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles, tu sais ? »

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas mon but, trésor. Maintenant, à moins que tu ne me menaces d'user de ton influence pour me faire jeter à Azkaban afin de m'imposer ta compagnie, je me casse. »

Alors que je me tournai pour partir, il se saisit à nouveau de mon poignet.

« S'il te plait… »

« Hmpf… Et qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis un homme occupé, Potter et je ne tiens pas à te parler. Donc si tu veux me faire perdre mon temps, il faut que ça me rapporte un minimum. »

Il se mit à rougir de colère.

Je ne saurai dire à quel point je jouissais du simulacre de contrôle que j'avais sur la conversation, moi qu'on méprisait et maltraitait constamment. J'avais Potter à mes pieds, mais je censurai toute pensée non figurative relative à cette expression.

« Un dîner, ça te va ? »

Je souris d'un air que j'espérai carnassier.

« Si c'est dans le meilleur restaurant du chemin de traverse, oui, ça me va. »

Jamais il ne voudrait. J'avais l'apparence du plus vile des gueux.

Il redressa le nez et, à mon immense surprise, accepta le challenge.

« Très bien. La Fée des Epices ? ».

Je clignais des yeux.

D'après les journaux que je prenais dans les poubelles, c'était bien la table la plus prisée du moment dans la haute société.

Soudain, je réalisais que ce n'était pas Potter qui se ridiculiserait en m'y amenant mais moi et je lui en voulus instantanément.

Avide de lui montrer que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il me rabaisserait, je levais à mon tour le menton.

« Parfait. Laisse moi juste le temps de me changer. »

Il m'adressa un drôle de regard que je pris pour de la pitié et je m'écartais de lui d'un pas rageur, me dirigeant vers l'immeuble insalubre où j'habitais pour le moment. Je ne regardais pas derrière moi pour voir s'il me suivait et sentis une rougeur de honte qui me rendit furieux me monter aux joues.

Arrivé dans la soupente où je vivais, je cherchais désespérément dans mes maigres possessions quelque chose de correct à porter. Mais je n'avais que la simple robe que Potter m'avait prêté.

J'aurai dû la brûler.

Je savais que j'aurais dû la brûler ou la jeter ou la vendre.

J'ignorai ce qui m'avait poussé à la garder précieusement, à la cacher afin qu'on ne me la vole pas et l'observer parfois, tard dans la nuit à la lumière des éclairages de rue.

Après tout, vu la taille, il était impossible que Potter l'ait portée un jour.

Le tissu qui m'avait semblé à l'époque si médiocre me paraissait maintenant d'un luxe outrancier.

Je me retournais pour aller aux douches, au fond du couloir et me rendis compte que Potter m'avait bel et bien suivi.

Il observait la petite pièce avec une expression hantée sur le visage.

Je n'avais décidément pas l'envie d'accepter sa pitié.

« Tu permets ? » crachais-je avec morgue.

Il cligna des yeux, hébété.

« Ah… Excuse moi. »

Je fermais la porte derrière moi, verrouillais le cadenas minable et le plantais là afin de prendre ma douche. A cette heure ci l'eau serait froide, vu l'avarice naturelle du propriétaire. Mais de toute façon je n'avais pas de quoi me payer du savon, donc la température de l'eau importait peu pour l'efficacité de mes ablutions.

Potter me jeta un étrange regard en me voyant habillé de cette manière. Reconnaissait-il la robe qu'il m'avait prêtée ?

Sur la route du restaurant, le silence entre nous était lourd et pesant.

Potter semblait perdu dans ses pensées et moi je commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner. Mais bon, un repas reste un repas et ce n'était que justice qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

La Fée de Epices était un restaurant chic et cossu, à la clientèle élégante et au personnel empressé. Tout à fait le genre d'endroit où, avant, j'aurai parfaitement pu étaler la fortune et la renommée de ma famille si l'établissement ne s'était pas révélé finalement en dessous de notre standing.

J'y pénétrais avec l'impression très nette de ne pas être à ma place. Tout le monde me regardait et me pointait du doigt.

Le maître d'hôtel me jeta un regard condescendant mais nous mena quand même à sa meilleure table.

« Commande ce que tu veux. » Marmonna Potter en me regardant d'un air ennuyé.

Je haussais les épaules et commandais les plats les plus chers de la carte. Cela ne parut pas le gêner plus que ça. Le serveur l'interrogea du regard et Potter acquiesça.

J'observais mon assiette de service, immaculée et étincelante comme j'en avais rarement vu depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile familial. La serviette, faite d'un tissu épais et lourdement amidonné, était pliée avec art. Je me sentais écrasé par le luxe autour de moi alors que j'aurai du me réjouir de pouvoir goûter à nouveaux aux douceurs de la vie que je méritais.

« Hum. » Fit Potter.

Je ne levais pas la tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma alors que le serveur revenait avec les entrées et que le sommelier nous servait le vin.

Potter regarda le contenu de son assiette comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Connaissant le rustre qu'il était, cela devait être le cas. Il avait commandé sans savoir. Parvenu !

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je mangeais avec appétit, me faisant un plaisir de déployer mes plus belles manières à table.

« Je voulais te dire… » Il s'arrêta et je levai la tête. Il avait les yeux fixés au fond de son verre.

Il inspira profondément.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je posais ma fourchette et m'essuyait délicatement le coin des lèvres, cherchant à donner l'apparence d'être totalement à l'aise, d'être sur mon terrain.

« Tu l'as déjà dit. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

Il attrapa son couteau et le tritura nerveusement entre ses doigts.

« Mais c'est que je me sens coupable ! Personne ne veut me croire quand je dis que si je suis en vie à ce jour, c'est grâce à toi ! »

« Non, c'est malgré moi. J'aurai dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. »

Il leva les yeux de son verre et me jeta un regard blessé.

Incapable de me contrôler, je roulai des yeux, furieux.

«Au nom du Ciel, Potter ! Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Je ne le serai jamais ! Tes amis, ce sont Granger et Weasley, tu te souviens ? Moi, je ne ferai certainement jamais rien pour toi, JAMAIS ! Alors arrête de faire semblant d'être désolé pour moi, arrête de faire semblant qu'on est ami depuis des années, parce que ce n'est PAS VRAI ! »

Autour de nous, les autres clients discutaient à voix basse et nous jetaient des regards curieux.

Soudain, j'étais très content de la situation. Harry Potter humilié en public dans un restaurant chic.

Ses joues étaient rouges et ses doigts crispés sur le couteau.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis… » Finit-il par dire lentement. « Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir responsable de ce qui s'est passé. »

Ma fureur augmenta.

Le serveur remplaça nos assiettes d'entrées, la mienne soigneusement récurée et celle de Potter intacte, par nos plats.

J'attaquais la viande avec une vigueur presque hargneuse.

Comment osait-il ?

Comment osait-il s'approprier ma situation pour jouer les Saints, les bons samaritains ?

Comment osait-il se montrer bienveillant et empathique avec moi ?

Comment osait-il… Comment osait-il me traiter comme si mon bien être lui importait ?

Comme si j'étais… Comme s'il était… Comme si nous…

« Laisse tomber la pitié, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu apaises ta culpabilité et que tu m'utilises pour avoir bonne conscience ! »

Sa rougeur s'accentua et il lâcha le couteau qui rendit un bruit désagréable contre l'assiette.

« Je ne cherche pas à me donner bonne conscience, je veux juste… » Il se mordilla les lèvres. « Je veux juste que… Juste que… Je… »

Je songeai à la nature de mon inimitié avec Potter, à la raison réelle de ma rancune.

Je songeai aux unes de la gazette, avec lui au bras de belles sorcières interchangeables.

Je songeai à un sourire échangé avec une insignifiante rousse, des années plus tôt.

Je songeai à un baiser au sommet d'une tour crénelée en plein hiver.

De quel droit se permettait-il de rougir et de débarquer dans ma vie en propriétaire, espionnant mon travail, menaçant mon patron, furetant dans ma chambre et me forçant à souper avec lui sous le prétexte de « discuter » alors même qu'il était incapable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes ?

Soudain, je n'eus plus faim.

Je me levai et jetai ma serviette sur la table, dégoûté.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de le dire, c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de le penser. » Dis-je le plus dignement possible avant de sortir du restaurant.

Un serveur chercha à m'empêcher de partir, mais je me dégageai. J'eu conscience que Potter était intervenu, mais je ne voulais pas me retourner.

Le soir même je quittais mon appartement miteux et ne revins jamais au magasin où je travaillais.

A suivre…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Mel'** : Merci beaucoup, merci de ton soutien, cela me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic est capable de toucher à ce point, hi hi. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à travailler à la façon que j'appelle "coréenne" (à cause du filme "2 soeurs" qui m'a bluffé : tout est dans le non dit, dans le point de vue de l'héroïne et on ne te balance pas toute l'histoire à la tronche parce que de toute façon tu es trop stupide pour comprendre, non. On te laisse avancer dans le film, réflechir, tirer tes propres conclusions. J'adore ce film) j'ai eu du mal à ne pas m'étaler sur trop de choses, à ne pas trop en dire, à laisser des éléments dans le vague, parce que c'est un POV donc la subjectivité entraîne la méconnaissance de ce que pensent et ressentent les autres. Je suis contente si ça fonctionne bien, c'est la première fois que je fais cet exercice d'ommission volontaire.  
Draco va avoir du mal de changer d'état d'esprit, parce que ce serait admettre qu'il a eu tort et a pris les mauvaises décisions dès le début. Si le Draco du "présent" en est capable (autrement, il ne ferait pas ce travail d'introspection et de retour sur son passé), pour celui du "passé" c'est impossible.  
Sinon, du bonheur pour nos zouzous ? Tu verras bien .

**Artemis** : On parle de Draco là, monsieur "je suis trop bien pour tout le monde". Quand à ce débrouiller tout seul... Qu'en penses tu, finalement ?

**Antimalfoy** : C'est pas une fic très connue et je ne communique pas dessus (par contre, j'ai maintenant un service de presse efficace : Leviathoune a décidé de me faire de la pub, je trouve ça trop chou !) donc c'est logique que dans la nuée d'excellentes fics trainant sur le net, la mienne passe relativement inaperçue. Donc, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir quand quelqu'un la découvre par hasard et l'apprécie. Merci à toi pour ta review.

**Griselle** : Et oui, Draco est un peu amer à cause de ce qu'il a traversé, mais surtout parce qu'il est orgueilleux et qu'il ne veut pas admettre ses sentiments. En ce qui concerne tes prédictions, tu as encore quelques chapitres avant de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment...

**Leviathoune** : Tu as parfaitement résumé ce que je voulais faire passer : Draco est dans les plus bas fonds de la déchéance, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça ne va pas aller en s'empirant (qui a crié "sadique", dans le fond, là ?).

**Lo Hana Ni **: ben... La voilà...

**Lemoncurd **: Rupture ou pas de rupture ? Hum... Je ne sais pas... Je vais voir...

**Zion **: Seulement des fois ? Moi je dirais tout le temps (pas taper !)

**Via** : merci pour ta review. Je vais essayer d'updater plus vite (mais c'est pas gagné)

**Oxalyne** : Oui, je sais que les passages dans le "présent" sont courts, mais si j'en disais plus, j'aurais déjà dû finir la fic depuis 10 chapitres, et dans ce cas je n'aurai rien pu raconter du passé.

**Yochu** : Harry a repris du poil de la bête et Draco a perdu quelques écailles et ce n'est pas fini ! Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

NDA 1 : Texte bétalu et corrigé par Delphine, la seule, l'unique. 

NDA2 : Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas le droit… » Chuchotes tu.

Pourquoi ne parles tu pas à voix haute soudain ?

Tu es chez toi, tes murs sont parfaitement insonorisés et si tu t'inquiètes quand même de tes voisins, il est un peu tard vu que tes derniers débordements vocaux ont durés dix bonnes minutes.

« Pas le droit ? PAS LE DROIT ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Que nous allions rester ensemble pour toujours ? Que je te supporterai pour toujours ? »

Ton visage est marqué par la surprise, par la peine.

Je te blesse, n'est-ce pas ?

« Grandis un peu, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Comme tu as l'air pitoyable.

Une partie de moi se délecte de te donner le coup de grâce.

« Mais c'est évident, non ? J'en ai assez de toi. Je pensais pouvoir tenir, profiter de toi plus longtemps, mais je ne peux pas. Ta présence me dégoûte, je ne te supporte plus. »

Mon cœur crie, hurle et se débat sous la prise de mon sadisme alors que je vois tes yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Il est temps.

« Je ne t'aime pas, Potter. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et ne t'aimerai jamais. »

J'ai envie de mourir.

oO§Oo

Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fuite ait quelque efficacité que ce soit pour empêcher Potter de me poursuivre s'il le souhaitait. Après tout, mon agent de probation ne savait pas me sentir et se serait fait un plaisir de renseigner l'auror d'élite Weasley si jamais celui-ci cherchait à en savoir plus sur mes faits et gestes.

Seulement…

Je ne sais pas…

Avais-je envie que Potter me poursuive ? J'étais parvenu à me convaincre que je ne ressentais à nouveau que du mépris pour lui, mais dans le même temps je savais pertinemment que je me mentais à moi même.

Je fus tranquille six mois.

Je passais de l'allée des embrumes au quartier des Franges, où la magie noire cédait simplement le pas à la misère.

Je me trouvais de nouveaux emplois, erratiques et peu lucratifs, et je survivais, tant bien que mal.

Je regrettais plus que jamais d'être privé de magie, car la belle robe que Potter m'avait prêtée était tâchée et je ne parvenais pas à la laver correctement.

Oui, je survivais…

En fait, après réflexion, je me dis que c'était une erreur que de quitter l'allée des embrumes pour les Franges, car la faune y était moins disciplinée. En effet, la présence de sorciers noirs faisait hésiter les jeunes crétins avides de pogroms et de défoulement sur les parias de la société. Donc, les Franges étaient pour eux moins risqués. Ici, il ne s'agissait pas d'un refuge pour quelques marginaux trop puissants et trop belliqueux pour qu'on puisse songer s'en prendre à eux. Ici, il n'y avait que des misérables, cracmols ou sorciers, trop pauvres et trop faibles pour subsister ailleurs.

Je m'étonnais de ne pas y voir évoluer Londubat mais, en même temps, lui aussi était un héros de guerre, doublé de l'héritier d'une fortune familiale. Donc, pas question de le voir sombrer dans la déchéance qu'aurait mérité son degré quasi inexistant de magie.

Alors que moi, sorcier de sang pur à la fortune colossale et la puissance magique inégalée, je me retrouvais à nettoyer le sol crasseux d'une taverne mal famée.

C'est là que je percutais le destin de plein fouet.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Si je m'attendais… Draco Malefoy. »

Théodore Nott, le poil long et sale et la robe rapiécée. Etait-il possible que ses choix de vie ne l'aient pas aidé à évoluer dans la vie comme il l'eut souhaité ?

Il était maigre et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Je résolus de l'ignorer et continuai à frotter le plancher avec mon balai brosse imbibé d'eau.

« Vous avez vu ? Le mangemort m'ignore, quel culot. »

Ses compagnons rirent par politesse, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il retournait.

Ils avaient tous les traits cireux et les yeux cernés.

Je serais mes poings sur mon manche à balai.

Ils avaient tous l'air complètement ailleurs. Etaient-ils drogués ? Certains étaient plutôt bien habillés pour des clients d'un bar des Franges. Des jeunes de la petite bourgeoisie en quête de sensations fortes ? Dans ce cas, que faisait Nott avec eux ?

« Tu te permets de m'ignorer, Malefoy ? Je t'ai proposé mon amitié, il y a longtemps. Et tu l'as refusée. Tu as vu où tu en es, maintenant ? Tu as vu où tu es tombé ? Moi, j'ai fait le bon choix. Moi, j'ai réussi. » Il se pencha sur moi, me soufflant son haleine viciée au visage. Il ne semblait pas s'être lavé depuis longtemps et je plissais le nez, dégoûté. Je mettais un point d'honneur à rester propre, quelque soit la circonstance, même si j'étais pauvrement vêtu.

Il s'enflamma en voyant ma mine.

« Oui, j'ai réussi, moi ! Je porte pas un putain de collier de clébard autour du cou et je suis pas obligé de trimer dans un bar à pute dégueu ! Alors, joue pas le malin ! »

« Si tu as si bien réussi dans la vie, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, alors ? » Marmonnais-je en continuant à frotter le sol, tentant de m'éloigner subtilement. Apparemment, le langage allait de pair avec l'apparence.

« De quoi ? Tu te permets de me juger, sale mangemort ? »

« T'es sûr que c'est un mangemort, Ted ? »

Ted ? Nouveau prénom ? Ou nouveau diminutif pour de nouveaux amis ?

« Je m'ennuie, Ted, » geignit une petite blonde aux yeux injectés de sang. « T'avais promis qu'on s'amuserait. T'avais promis que ton dealer viendrait et qu'on passerait du bon temps. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai ça. »

Des murmures de protestation dans le groupe le firent pâlir, mais Nott se fendit d'un sourire.

« Ouais, il m'a posé un lapin, c't'enculé. Mais c'est pas grave, on va passer le temps autrement. »

oO§Oo

Lorsque je crachais finalement du sang, la petite sorcière poussant un petit cri dégoûté.

« Oh, vous savez pas utiliser de la magie sur lui plutôt ? » Elle se coula davantage contre son compagnon, occupé à boire du whisky à la bouteille pendant que les autres me battaient. Ils m'avaient entraîné de force dans une ruelle non loin du troquet où je travaillais, sous le regard passablement bovin de mon patron.

Nott me décocha un nouveau coup de pied.

« 'Marche pas sur lui. Putain de collier de merde. »

C'était bien ma veine : Tomber sur Nott alors que celui ci essayait de se construire une carrière dans les relations publiques avec de jeunes désœuvrés.

L'adepte du whisky passa la bouteille à un de ses copains qui prit une gorgée d'alcool.

« Pouah ! Comment tu peux boire un truc pareil ! »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« L'alcool, c'est de l'alcool. »

« Ce truc t'arrache la gorge, c'est à peine bon pour ce clodo. » Fit le fin œnologue en me désignant du menton.

Nott se tourna vers lui et ricana.

« Lui ? Même ce tord boyau est trop bon pour un mangemort. »

« T'es vraiment sûr que c'est un mangemort ? » Fit la blonde d'un air dégoûté, répétant stupidement pour la douzième fois ce que ses camarades avaient déjà demandé.

« Sûr de chez sûr. »

Il se pencha sur moi et arracha ma manche gauche puis me força à me lever afin de montrer mon bras.

« Voyez ? »

« Aaaaaaaah, c'est dégueu… »

« Putain de monstre. »

« Enculé, j'ai un oncle qui est mort à cause de mecs comme toi. »

« Un type comme lui ne mérite pas d'être un sorcier. »

Nott acquiesçait d'un air ravi à chaque insulte lancée à mon encontre.

Le gars qui avait la bouteille de whisky me la brisa sur le crâne et je m'effondrais par terre, l'odeur de l'alcool mêlée à la douleur me donnant la nausée.

« Moi, je dis qu'il faut le tuer. »

Un sifflement retentit alors que je levais la tête.

« Gaffe ! Les aurors ! »

En effet, deux hommes en uniforme se précipitaient sur nous. Les gamins et Nott s'égaillèrent dans les ruelles attenantes et les aurors arrêtèrent de courir et m'observèrent d'un air fâché.

« Pfff… Tu parles d'une ronde tranquille… » Râla le premier. Un bleu, pour ce que je pouvais en voir. Le sang envahissait mes yeux.

Le second, plus âgé, secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« C'est le cas, en général. Mais une fois à jamais, tu as une bande de petits crétins qui viennent faire une virée et brutalisent les clochards du cru. »

Il me regarda d'un air peu amène et se pencha. Mon odeur le fit grimacer.

« Génial. Alcoolisme sur la voie publique et vagabondage. La totale. Allez, on l'embarque. »

Le jeune lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Mais ? Il s'est fait tabasser… »

« On prendra sa plainte quand il aura dessaoulé. S'il se souvient de quoi que ce soit. »

Je voulus protester, mais la tête me tournait.

Je me réveillai en cellule de dégrisement, soigné par un auror aux lèvres serrées et à l'air passablement ennuyé.

Derrière lui, Dartwood, mon agent de probation m'observait d'un air narquois.

« Tu en as encore fais une belle, Malefoy. Cette fois, tu n'y couperas pas : prochain arrêt, Azkaban. »

« J'étais en train de bosser quand cette bande d'abrutis s'en est pris à moi ! » Protestai-je, furieux. « Ils m'ont entraîné dans cette ruelle, m'ont tabassé et cassé une bouteille de Whisky sur la tête ! »

« Mais bien sûr. »

« C'est vrai ! » Insistai-je. « Théodore Nott était du nombre, c'est lui qui a incité ces gamins à me tabasser ! Je suis allé à Poudlard avec lui, il me déteste. »

Mais Dartwood ne m'écoutait plus, trop occupé à admirer les courbes d'une auror qui passait dans le couloir.

« Bon sang, vous allez m'écouter, oui ? »

Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu me donnes des ordres, mangemort ? »

« Non, je… »

« T'as pas à me donner d'ordre. Tu vas finir ta vie à Azkaban, mangemort. C'est là ta place. Etat d'ébriété, vagabondage, désordre sur la voie publique et coups et blessures. Vu ton casier et comme ta liberté ne tient qu'à un fil, tu vas en prendre pour perpète. » Il souriait d'un air ravi.

« Tu as demandé une analyse de sang ? » Interrogea une voix ennuyée.

Dartwood se retourna sur l'importun.

« Weasley ! C'est pas ton secteur, dégage !»

Weasel semblait encore plus ennuyé que sa voix ne le laissait entendre et il haussa les épaules.

« Ça devient mon secteur si je surprends un collègue à mal faire son boulot. Est-ce qu'il y a eu analyse de sang ? »

Dartwood était furieux.

« Te mêle pas de ça, Weasley. Si Potter n'était pas ton pote… »

« Ne t'avance même pas sur ce chemin, Dartwood. Tu ne veux pas que je fasse un rapport, si ? »

Dartwood serra les lèvres et Weasley me jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Bon, cette analyse alors ? »

« Non. D'après les agents en service il puait l'alcool, donc on a pensé… »

« Ah. Manifestement toi et tes potes n'êtes pas équipés pour, » coupa Weasley d'une voix lasse en se passant la main sur le visage. « A quand remontent les faits ? »

Dartwood grinça des dents.

« 4 heures. »

Weasley soupira, pêcha une fiole dans sa poche et la tendit à l'auror en train de panser mes plaies.

« Je veux un échantillon de sang pour analyse. On tiendra compte de l'élimination naturelle dans le sang pour établir un taux théorique d'alcool. Au pire, le magolégiste utilisera un charme temporel pour restaurer les traces d'alcool. Dartwood, d'après ce que j'ai compris il affirme qu'il était en train de travailler dans une taverne des Frange. Vous êtes allé interroger le patron ? »

« Non. »

Weasley soupira à nouveau.

« C'est là que je comprends pourquoi tu n'es qu'agent de probation. »

« Garde tes insultes… »

« Et toi ne te mêle pas du travail des autres, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Et en ce qui concerne Nott ? Vous l'avez interrogé ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas d'adresse connue, » se fit un plaisir de répondre Dartwood.

« Non, mais il a un casier pour trafic de stupéfiants, ensorcellement, utilisation de magie noire offensive. Pas franchement le citoyen modèle par excellence. Vous avez pris la plainte de Malefoy ? »

Dartwood ferma les yeux.

« Non. »

Weasley ne répondit rien, secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

« Malefoy, tu as VRAIMENT de la chance, » lâcha Dartwood avec rage.

Je ne répondis rien.

J'étais humilié au delà de ce que je pouvais tolérer. Potter avait-il encore une fois envoyé Weasley me sauver ?

Il vint me chercher 20 minutes plus tard et m'escorta jusqu'au central de cheminette sans m'accorder un regard ni une parole. Sans me demander mon avis, il prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans le feu.

« Cette fois, tu vas discuter avec lui, au lieu de te barrer comme le lâche que tu es, » cracha-t-il en me poussant dans les flammes vertes.

« Le refuge ! » Cria-t-il et je me retrouvais à nouveau à rebondir sur des briques avant de m'étaler lamentablement sur un tapis.

Quelqu'un m'aida à me redresser et je n'eus pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'eu envie de le gifler, de le battre, de l'étrangler, de…

Je haussais les épaules (ce qui semblait être devenu mon mode d'expression favori) et ouvrais les yeux.

Je fus choqué par le décor s'étalant autour de moi. Alors que je m'attendais à un appartement miteux, je découvrais un salon confortable, meublé simplement mais avec goût.

Le refuge de Potter semblait avoir changé d'endroit.

« As tu faim ? As tu mal quelque part ?» S'enquit-il.

« Non. Que me veux tu ? » Je commis l'erreur de lever les yeux sur lui. Il avait l'air si jeune ! La peau de ses joues était encore imberbe, ses cheveux étaient décidément trop longs et ses yeux semblaient immenses derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

Il était magnifique.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années, alors qu'objectivement, cela ne faisait que six mois.

Six long mois.

Il me sourit, embarrassé.

« J'étais inquiet pour toi. Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, m'étudiant attentivement.

« Tu m'espionnes ? »

Il détourna le regard.

Sujet délicat ?

Il me semblait assez incroyable qu'il fût embarrassé à l'idée d'espionner chacun de mes faits et gestes alors que c'était exactement ce que j'avais fait des années plus tôt.

« Oui, » admit-il. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'assis dans un fauteuil, sans égard pour l'état dans lequel j'allais le mettre.

« J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. On n'est pas amis et nous n'avons certainement jamais été proches. Que t'importe ce qui m'arrive ? »

Il resta agenouillé devant moi.

J'avoue que j'appréciais de le voir dans cette position.

« Cela m'importe. C'est ce que je voulais te dire, la dernière fois. Mais tu avais raison : si je n'arrive pas à le dire, je n'ai certainement pas le droit de l'éprouver. »

« Il me semble bien avoir dit 'penser' et non 'éprouver', » répondis-je, soudain mal à l'aise face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Peu importe. Tu avais raison. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai beaucoup analysé ce que je ressentais à ton égard. Tu as toujours été spécial, tu sais ? Quand nous étions enfants, je te détestais. Tu ressemblais beaucoup à mon cousin Dudley : gâté pourri, convaincu que le monde était à tes pieds et qu'il te suffisait de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Prêt à tout écraser sur ton passage pour arriver à tes fins… »

Je serrais les lèvres avant de répondre, vertement.

« Et toi alors ? Saint Potter… L'ange de bonté envoyé sur Terre pour sauver le commun des mortels des griffes du mal. Le bon samaritain qui… »

« Arrête. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Ah non ? Tu n'es pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu peut être ? Tu n'avais pas un an que tu mettais en déroute Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'en avais pas douze que tu commençais déjà à t'interposer dans ses plans. Tu as passé ta vie à te lancer dans des aventures dont tu ne comprenais pas le premier mot afin de sauver des vies et de coller à ta conception de la justice. Rends toi à l'évidence, Potter, tu es un boy-scout de premier ordre, toujours prêt à sauver les vies, les pays et le monde de ses menaces sans réfléchir une seule fois à tes actes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? » Il avait la mine sombre, boudeuse.

« Comme métier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je travaille comme consultant au ministère. »

« Hum… C'est plutôt vague, ça. Dans quelle branche ? On te consulte pourquoi ? »

Il changea de position, s'asseyant sur le sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre conversation. »

« Ah, mais moi je le vois. C'est toi qui voulais parler, alors parle. »

« Je voulais parler de toi et moi. »

« Dans ce cas parle moi de toi. De toute évidence, tu connais tout de mes faits et gestes, or ce n'est pas mon cas. Faisons un peu preuve d'égalité, tu veux ? »

Il me jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Je suis consultant pour le ministère de la justice. Je les aide à construire leur département de contre espionnage et de contre terrorisme. »

Je sifflais cyniquement.

« Félicitation, joli parcours : passer de pourfendeur de Mage Noir à responsable de la sécurité publique... »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste consultant. »

« Toujours le complexe du Sauveur de L'Humanité ? »

« Je n'ai pas de complexe du sauveur ! »

« Oh, allons, Potter ! Tu passes ton temps à sauver la vie des gens et à t'en vouloir à mort quand tu n'y arrives pas ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est VRAI ! »

Il me jeta un regard furieux par dessus ses genoux, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Potter, regarde les choses en face : tu en es même venu à t'inquiéter de mon sort alors que je suis la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ! »

Potter détourna le regard.

« Je ne te déteste pas… » Murmura-t-il mollement.

« Ah non ? Et bien c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

A nouveau, ses yeux furent sur moi, presque brûlants.

« Je ne t'ai plus détesté depuis très longtemps. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. La haine que tu me portais n'a jamais failli depuis le jour où j'ai refusé ton amitié… » Son expression se fit rêveuse. « Tu étais comme Rogue à mes yeux. Tu me détestais, inconditionnellement. Et cela n'a jamais changé. Alors que tous les autres changeaient d'avis à mon égard au gré des articles de presse, toi tu ne changeais pas. Comme lui. Même mes amis… Ron… Hermione… Toujours à essayer de me faire parler… Toujours à… A se mêler, à juger, à donner leur avis… Mais pas toi. Toi, tu m'observais, sans relâche. Et tu ne laissais rien passer. Au début cela m'a agacé. Je voulais rester seul et toi tu me collais comme de la glu. Mais après, j'ai commencé à t'observer, à mon tour.»

Il me jeta un regard d'excuse et se mordilla les lèvres.

« Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais anormal. Je te trouvais très beau. J'avais… J'avais des rêves. » Il rougit pendant que je me figeais d'horreur. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses confessions intimes. « Je pensais que je préférais les filles, mais… Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'à l'époque comme je ne comprenais rien aux filles, je préférais ne pas m'approcher d'elles. En tous cas, j'ai fini par prendre conscience que je préférais regarder les garçons aux filles. Un garçon en particulier. Celui qui m'observait comme un oiseau de proie. Un garçon que je détestais foncièrement, mais que je trouvais beau. »

Il ne me regardait plus, à présent.

« J'imagine qu'au départ, c'était juste une attirance physique. Mais après… Après, te savoir près de moi me faisait du bien. Tu as même cessé de me railler. Tu m'observais de loin, alors j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé… »

Sa rougeur s'accentua.

Potter s'était-il imaginé que j'étais, moi aussi…

« Et quand tous ces élèves ont choisi le camp de Voldemort, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus me cacher. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord, même si je ne l'avais pas choisi, les gens avaient mis leur espoir en moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Je ne suis pas intelligent, je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas puissant, contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut dire… Mais je devais faire ce que je pouvais. Parce que j'avais des gens que j'aimais et que je devais protéger. »

Il leva les yeux et me regarda.

« Je ne sais toujours pas avec certitude ce que je ressens, mais je sais que tu es devenu important pour moi et que ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de désir physique. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux faire partie de ta vie. Je veux pouvoir te protéger et t'empêcher de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. »

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage.

C'était plus proche d'une déclaration d'amour que tout ce que j'avais entendu auparavant.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que je parvins à articuler avant de capituler et de fixer le tapis entre mes pieds. Le sang me battait aux tempes. J'avais la tête à la fois lourde et légère. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Au bout d'un moment, Potter demanda, presque timidement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je ne levais pas les yeux.

Pas une remarque sarcastique ne me vint à l'esprit, maudit soit-il.

Finalement, je répondais, mécaniquement :

« C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Faire partie de ma vie ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'aimerai plus. Mais seulement si tu es prêt à me le donner. »

« Potter, tu as perdu la tête. Je suis un ancien mangemort. Je suis un fils de mangemort, je suis un paria. Je t'ai mené une vie infernale pendant les 7 dernières années de notre enfance et toi tu voudrais… Tu voudrais… »

« Tu ne me connaissais pas et je ne te connaissais pas. On peut réparer tout ça. »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix.

Dieu !

Je levai la tête et rencontrai son regard fixé sur moi.

« Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais je ne suis PAS un type bien ! Je suis… Je suis tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et même plus encore ! Je suis étroit d'esprit, égoïste, vindicatif. J'ai des opinions bien arrêtées sur la politique, la noblesse et l'argent. Pour moi, toutes les vies n'ont pas le même prix. Je serai capable de tuer pour parvenir à mes fins. Je l'ai déjà fait, d'ailleurs ! Et c'est quelqu'un comme ça que tu veux ? »

Il me regarda intensément.

« Oui. Je ne suis pas parfait non plus, de toute façon. »

Que lui dire ?

Que lui répondre ?

Comme si je pouvais refuser quoique ce soit à ce merveilleux regard vert…

A suivre…

* * *

J'ai passé le cap des 100 reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci à tous ! 

**Artemis **: Je pense que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas t'en poser d'autres ?

**Ishtar 205** : Alooooooooors, tu l'auras compris je suis totalement insensible à la menace (c'est d'autant plus facile que tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble ni où je crèche, hu hu hu). ceci dit, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être consternée quand je constate le délaientre deux chapitres, aie aie aie, pardon...

**Griselle** : je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, mais c'est un point de vue intéressant. Le but de Harry n'était pas de se moquer de Draco ou de l'humilier, mais bel et bien de le sauver et de l'aider. Il lui a tendu la main et cette fois c'est Draco qui l'a refusé. Toute est une question de maladresse chez l'un et d'orgueil chez l'autre. Par contre, je n'avais pas vu le point de vue de l'humiliation, c'est pas mal pensé, merci. Sinon, du bonheur, euh, ben... Oh, un pigeon !

**Lemoncurd **: Oui, Draco est de mauvaise foi (normal pour un serpentard... C'est une vertue que je prêche, je suis très fière de ma propre mauvaise foi que je cultive comme je peux). Par contre, tel que je le vois dans cette fic, ce n'est pas de Potter dont il a peur mais des sentiments de celui ci qu'il se refuse à voir et surtout des siens. Son but était d'humilier Harry et au lieu de ça, il se retrouve avec un amoureux transi prêt à tout pour lui. C'est une situation très dérangeante pour lui. Il n'a plus qu'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, c'est son orgueil et Harry le piétine sans le vouloir. Je ne sais pas si c'est original comme idée (je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'original, de toute façon) mais je n'arrive pas à voir leur relation autrement que comme celle d'un maladroit qui n'arrive pas trop à s'exprimer et d'un orgueilleux qui n'a aucune envie que l'autre s'exprime, justement.

**Surimi** : non, les petits yeux de chiot abandonné ne me font pas peur. Par contre, tu n'as certainement pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai envie de leur faire, aux clabards (un indice pour toi : je suis une inconditionnelle des chats, miaou...).

**Zion** : Harry ? Bête ? Oh ?

**PNS** : Exactement. Draco est orgueilleux. Je pense que céder à Harry serait pour lui abandonner les derniers lambeaux de fierté et d'honneur qui lui restent, parce que ça veut dire qu'il s'est planté dès le début et qu'il aurait pu éviter toutes ses épreuves... En gros, il admettrait s'être montré stupide et ça, ça lui est insupportable. Je suis contente que mon Draco te plaise, il m'a donné du mal...

**Leviathoune** : Non ? Tu adores ma fic ? C'est vraiiiiiiiiiii ? Blague à part, je sais que je t'avais annoncé une publication pour dimanche dernier, mais ça n'a pas été possible, désolée.  
Sinon, non je n'aurais jamais pu transformer Draco en prostitué ou en gigolo. Je pense qu'on peut tomber très bas sans ça (la preuve ? Non ? Oh...). Et Harry n'aurait jamais envisagé de s'offrir Draco pour l'humilier. Ca serait valable si j'écrivais une fic où Harry déteste Draco et le retrouve dans les bas-fonds et se gargarise à l'idée de l'humilier davantage en le forçant à coucher avec lui pour s'en sortir. Je pense que ce thème a déjà été exploité mille et mille fois. Par contre, Draco est incertain de la situation et, oui, l'idée lui a effleuré l'esprit...

**Gardianlegend** : Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour la fin, je me tate (pas sur le contenu, mais sur la forme) : dans sa forme actuelle, il ne reste qu'un chapitre, sauf que si la fin me satisfait, je la trouve abrupte. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas de matière pour la prolonger sans brasser inutilement du vent, or ce n'est pas le but... Je peux peut être développer une partie et ajouter un chapitre, mais cela impliquerait que j'écrive un lemon, or ça, j'en suis incapable... Hum hum...

**Fantasy112 **: J'ai l'impression que Draco a beaucoup de fans, en fait. C'est dingue. Une happy end ? Tu verras bien (quoi ? sadique, moi ? Oh ?)

**Oxaline** : Ben, ils ont un peu de mal à communiquer, ça n'aide pas (mais ça me permet d'écrire ma fic).

**Kaorulabelle** : merci beaucoup, désolée pour l'attente entre deux chapitres.

**Nadaye **: Ah, Leviathoune, mon agence de pub préférée ... Contente que cette fic te plaise.

**Luxen** : Tu fais partie des veinards qui viennent de commencer ma fic et qui voient un chapitre être publié juste après. Ne t'y habitues pas : j'update à une vitesse d'escargot ! Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait plaisir.

**Picadilly **: Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que ça va mal se finir ? Hein ? Parce que je ne sais pas écrire des histoires gaies ? Ah, ça doit être une bonne raison...


	14. Chapter 14

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

NDA 1 : Merci à Delphine pour ses précieux conseils et sa bétalecture impeccable . 

NDA 2 : ... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis plus de 6 mois à accoucher de ce chapitre... C'est p't'ète à cause du Lemon...

NDA 3 : **WARNIG LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE **(et pas fameux, en plus) ! Si cela vous dégoûte, ou si votre sens estéthique de la littérature est heurté face à mes formulations maladroites (je ne suis pas douée pour le lemon), passez votre chemin...

* * *

Ton regard sur moi me donne l'impression de n'être qu'une créature vile et infâme. Ce que je suis, très certainement.

Je me sens minable de te faire subir ça et, si je n'y prends garde, je vais finir par renoncer à mes vœux pieux.

Pourquoi voulais-je rompre avec toi, déjà ?

oO§Oo

Nous nous vîmes pendant six mois avec gêne et maladresse, ne sachant pas trop quoi nous dire, n'osant nous toucher.

Plus d'une fois, j'hésitais à partir en courant mais j'étais incapable de faire un geste.

Par commodité, il me recevait chez lui. Il m'avait donné un sac de poudre de cheminette en me disant que je le rembourserai quand j'en aurai les moyens. Une partie de moi avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours attendre pendant qu'une autre, terriblement fière, me démangeait de lui jeter le « cadeau » à la figure. Le compromis fut de ne rien dire.

Potter prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à faire la cuisine. Il me recevait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et s'empressait de me faire goûter les plats qui étaient en train de mijoter, quelle que fut l'heure de la journée.

Son appartement, situé dans une vieille maison de maître dans la périphérie de Pré-au-lard, était plus grand et plus beau que le précédent, mais il était simple et meublé avec sobriété.

La seule faute de goût que je notais était la pléthore de photos décorant les murs et les meubles. De vieilles photos de ses parents, de Sirius Black, d'autres plus récentes de Lupin, et beaucoup trop de clichés de l'intégralité de la famille Weasley additionnée de Sang-de-bourbe-Granger.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise, craignant partiellement que ne vienne sur le tapis la question d'une rétribution sexuelle des faveurs qu'il me faisait, regrettant à posteriori que cela ne fut pas le cas tout en étant soulagé de n'avoir jamais rien fait sous les images mouvantes de la « famille » de Potter.

Il ne m'embrassait pas, me touchait encore moins et m'observait avec une adoration croissante.

Pourtant, peu à peu mon mutisme me quittait et je déployais des trésors de sarcasmes à son égard. Et l'imbécile me souriait davantage, apparemment heureux de me voir redevenir un peu l'adolescent arrogant que j'étais. Je m'efforçais de penser que je ne faisais que profiter de lui et de sa cuisine qui m'épargnait le coût d'un repas par semaine.

Je venais de l'insulter copieusement lorsqu'il m'embrassa pour le première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit en haut de la tour.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me demander si les insultes jouaient sur lui comme un aphrodisiaque ni, dans ce cas, dans quel état il se trouvait après quelques heures en compagnie de Rogue. Oh non. A cet instant précis, mon existence entière se limitait à mes lèvres et à mon sexe qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

Sans savoir vraiment comment j'en étais arrivé là, je me retrouvais à le plaquer contre le mur, lui enserrant les poignets comme un étau jusqu'à sentir le plâtre s'effriter contre mes articulations alors que je lui dévorais littéralement les lèvres de baisers.

Et j'entendais des gémissements plaintifs terriblement sensuels.

Vaguement, je priais Morgane de ne pas en être l'auteur car j'aurais pu en mourir de honte à posteriori.

Dieu que c'était bon de le sentir entre mes bras.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas pouvoir être jamais rassasié de ses baisers pas plus que de sa chaleur.

Jamais.

J'imagine que j'ai dû lâcher ses poignets à un moment ou un autre, car désormais je lui enserrais possessivement la taille et sa main commença à dénouer ma ceinture, alors qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille : « Je suis content que tu l'aies gardée, cette robe. Je l'avais choisie pour toi. Je ne connaissais pas tes goûts, alors j'ai pris le plus simple possible. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me fait à chaque fois que je te vois la porter… »

La robe que je portais…

La robe qu'il m'avait donnée et dont je n'avais jamais pu me débarrasser…

Il l'avait achetée pour moi ?

Avait-il pensé que j'allais m'installer chez lui, à l'époque ?

Avait-il déjà des idées derrière la tête ?

Avait-il planifié toute notre vie, la taille de notre future maison, la couleur du papier peint de la cuisine, le nombre de chiens que nous allions avoir ?

Mes lèvres se figèrent contre sa gorge et je le repoussais avant que sa main ne touche ma peau enfiévrée et ne m'ôte toute capacité de raisonner de façon cohérente.

« Wow, on se calme, Potter ! Si tu me dis que tu as une armoire pleine de vêtements à ma taille et que tu comptes jouer à la poupée avec moi, je me barre en courant ! »

Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, clignant des yeux et me sourit. Comme il était beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues roses d'excitation et ses lèvres brillantes de baisers. Sans un minimum de self control je me serais jeté à nouveau sur lui pour achever de le ravager de mon désir.

« Non, » me dit-il, « je n'ai pas non plus aménagé une chambre secrète où je pourrais t'enchaîner pour la fin des temps, rassure toi. J'avais juste pensé à l'époque que tu sortirais de prison sans rien avoir à te mettre et que tu serais plus à l'aise avec des vêtements propres, c'est tout. »

Je me sentais soulagé que cette robe ne soit pas un emprunt à la garde robe de Weasley mais la prévenance du geste m'inquiétait quand même.

Je posais les mains sur ses épaules dans le but évident de le mettre à distance et celui, plus discret, de continuer à le toucher.

« Potter, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tiens ? D'habitude c'est moi qui dis ça. »

« Et d'habitude c'est moi qui fuis la conversation, mais c'est parce que je suis un Serpentard. Toi, en revanche, en bon Gryffondor, tu vas affronter l'adversaire, je me trompe ? »

Il se tortilla un peu sous ma poigne, clairement ennuyé.

« Disons que je préférerai reprendre là où nous en étions. Les Gryffondors sont plus enclins à l'action qu'à la discussion, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. »

Il soupira et s'écarta de moi.

Je l'observais un instant, chassant le sentiment de perte que je ressentais à avoir les mains vides de sa chaleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de tout ça ? » Fis-je en faisant un large geste de la main.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'attends de quoi ? »

« De nous deux. De cette relation. Jusqu'où veux tu aller ? »

Il rougit légèrement.

« Hum. Je crois que c'est assez évident, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Potter, arrête de penser avec ton lobe cérébral inférieur. Je ne parle pas de sexe. »

Il rougit davantage et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, quelle sainte-nitouche ! Non, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, bien au contraire. Seulement, te connaissant comme je te connais maintenant, ce n'est pas pour toi un geste vide de sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

« Ça te gêne ? »

Je clignais des yeux.

Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question.

En acceptant de venir le voir toutes les semaines, j'avais capitulé face à ce que je ne pouvais que qualifier comme étant de l'amour. Mon amour pour lui, brûlant et douloureux, qui me taraudait depuis la nuit de mes 17 ans.

Mais jamais je n'admettrai mes sentiments face à lui.

Et Potter venait quasiment de me faire sa propre déclaration d'amour.

Avait-il décodé la mienne ?

Apparemment pas, s'il posait encore la question.

« C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander. »

Je regardais les cadres accrochés aux murs où m'observaient les Weasley d'un air désapprobateur. Weasel était hors champ, apparemment en train de vomir alors que Granger lui tirait la manche avec l'air de lui dire d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. Quand à Mme Weasley, elle nous tournait le dos, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

Potter suivit mon regard.

« Tu n'es pas le genre à te 'taper des coups d'un soir', » dis-je crûment. « Tu as dis vouloir faire partie de ma vie, mais veux tu que je fasse partie de la tienne ? »

« Mais, oui, » répondit-il, sans comprendre où je voulais en venir, apparemment.

« Dans ce cas, que leur diras tu ? » Je pointais les photos du doigt. Des jumeaux Weasley en noir et blanc montrèrent le poing dans ma direction.

La réalisation le frappa de toute force. Il blanchit et jeta un regard ennuyé vers les photos.

« Ah… J'avais oublié que tu les détestais. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« Non, non, non, triple buse ! Je me contrefous de ta foutue famille d'adoption ! Je suis incapable de m'entendre avec ces gens là, ce n'est même pas la peine de rêver que je puisse avoir un début de conversation civile avec eux ! Mais je refuse de les voir te houspiller, te maltraiter ou rompre les ponts avec toi simplement à cause de moi. Il est hors de question que j'en porte la responsabilité et que tu viennes me le reprocher d'ici quelques années ! »

Il resta bouche bée un moment.

« Oh… Draco. » Il secoua la tête d'un air navré. « Je ne pensais pas que cela te préoccupait autant. »

« Ça ne me préoccupe pas, je dis juste que je ne veux pas que tu me l'envoies dans la figure d'ici 20 ans. »

Il me sourit tendrement.

Qu'avais-je encore dit ?

« Je fais mes propres choix. Je les considère comme ma famille, mais je n'agis pas en fonction d'eux. Ils devront bien accepter ce que je veux. C'est comme ça, une famille… »

« Tu… Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante ! » M'exclamais-je, absolument ébahi.

Ma propre mère m'avait tourné le dos pour être devenu un mangemort alors comment pouvait-il espérer que de parfaits étrangers puissent accepter de le voir sortir avec un ancien mangemort, fils d'un homme les ayant humilié des années plus tôt, ayant même faillit faire tuer leur fille, et lui même bête noire de leur propre descendance ?

« Je les connais, Draco. »

« Tu connais que dalle, oui ! Je suis un moins que rien pour des gens comme ça. Imagine ce que va dire Weasel ! Et ta sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Ne les appelle pas comme ça. » Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Tu vois, on ne parle pas d'eux depuis 5 minutes que cela tourne au vinaigre. »

« C'est parce que tu mets mes amis sur le tapis et que tu les insultes. Je ne dis rien sur ta famille. Je ne dis pas que ton père était un arriviste, un hypocrite et un pédant ! Ni que ta tante était une meurtrière ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu l'as tuée, ma tante ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Non, la question est que toutes ces histoires de famille vont ruiner… Quoique ce soit que tu souhaites voir se produire entre nous. »

« Alors laissons les de côté. »

« Non, nous ferions mieux d'en rester là. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à rougir.

« Mais bien sûr ! Fuis, encore une fois ! Si je te dégoûte à ce point, pas la peine de te chercher des excuses et dis le clairement ! »

« Oh, mais je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. »

« Ah non ? Alors pourquoi à CHAQUE fois qu'on a une discussion sur nos relations et comment on souhaite les voir évoluer tu cherches tous les moyens possibles pour te défiler et que tu disparais pendant des mois ? »

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues.

« Je n'ai jamais… »

« Oh, c'est ça, joue l'innocent. »

« Je ne me défiles PAS, » contestai-je, piqué au vif.

« Non ? Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je parle de toi à ma famille ? » Déclara-t-il en levant le menton.

« … QUOI ? »

Il me regardait d'un air de défi. Le rouge de ses joues et l'éclat de ses yeux ne devaient plus rien au désir. Il continua, le ton cassant :

« Oui, histoire d'éviter tout malaise entre nous : je parle de nous à ma famille et mes amis comme ça cette épée de Damoclès ne sera plus au dessus de nos têtes. Et comme ça, tu auras la preuve que ma famille m'accepte tel que je suis. »

« Et comment saurai-je ça ? Tu vas m'emmener avec toi ? Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je mette UN pied dans le taudis des Weasley ! »

La colère de Potter sembla s'accroître à mesure que la rougeur parant ses joues s'assombrissait.

Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'écran de la télévision (cet étrange objet moldu diffusant des images animées pourvues de son… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Harry s'encombre de ce truc) en prononçant quelques mots.

« Voilà, c'est réglé. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ? »

« Demain je fais le tour de ma famille pour leur parler de toi et tu pourras assister à toute la scène. »

Ce fut mon tour d'être bouche bée.

« Comme ça, on pourra peut être aller de l'avant. » Son regard se fit solennel. « Je ne veux plus que tu me fuis. »

Je ne savais que répondre.

Il se remit à se mordiller les lèvres, pâle et misérable tout d'un coup.

« Tu… » Il avala sa salive. « Tu veux bien rester dormir ici ce soir ? »

J'eus l'impression de me faire doucher.

« Hein ? »

Il se remit en position accroupie et se saisit de mes mains.

« Non, pas pour… » Il rougit. Pouvait-on être prude à ce point ? « Je veux juste… Juste être avec toi encore un peu. »

Oh, je savais ce qu'il voulait, car nous avions très certainement pensé la même chose. Il voulait être sûr que je sois encore là demain matin, que je ne me sois pas enfui en courant. Il savait bien que si j'étais là, près de cette télévision, au moment où il partirait, ma curiosité serait tellement aiguisée que je ne pourrais plus me défiler et que je resterai afin de regarder la scène.

Et c'est bien ce que je fis.

Ce fut la nuit la plus étrange de ma vie.

Potter était allongé à côté de moi dans son lit. Je ne sais s'il dormi mais moi je ne pus fermer l'œil, obsédé par le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre son qu'il émettait.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas une parole le matin suivant, pas même un baiser. Juste un long regard.

Etrange.

Irritant.

Frustrant.

Rageusement, je m'installais dans le fauteuil face à la télévision et triturais les boutons jusqu'à ce que l'engin infernal daigne fonctionner.

Potter venait de transplaner dans un appartement passablement décati.

Je ricanais en constatant que Weasel portait des bas de pyjamas aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Mon hilarité s'accentua en voyant Granger émerger de ce qui semblait être la chambre à coucher, revêtue du haut des pyjamas susnommés. Elle rougit et détala dans la chambre aussi sec en claquant la porte.

Au passage, je constatais que mon homosexualité latente était toute relative. Contempler le corps de Weasel ne me faisait pas plus d'effet qu'un lampadaire par une nuit de pleine lune. Il était grand, mince, les muscles longs et déliés, et peu de poil sur la poitrine. Oubliez les cheveux roux et les infâmes tâches de rousseur et vous obtenez un homme qui, selon les standards sorciers, était empiriquement très bien fait de sa personne. Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le trouver un tant soit peu attirant.

Je me demandais vaguement si ces avantages physiques étaient ce qui attirait Granger chez cet abruti, car ce n'était manifestement ni son intellect, ni sa brillante personnalité qui avaient fait le déclic.

Mon amusement ne dura pas.

Cela se passa mal.

Apparemment, Weasley comprenait enfin l'obsession qu'avait Potter me concernant. L'imbécile avait mis sa sollicitude sur le compte de la reconnaissance.

« Si j'avais su que tu… Qu'il te… Raaaaaah ! Jamais je ne t'aurai aidé à le retrouver si j'avais su ! »

« Ron, tu ne comprends pas. »

« Ah ça non ! Si je n'étais pas sûr et certain que ce fumier est incapable d'utiliser la magie, je t'emmènerai illico à Ste Mangouste te faire faire un dépistage d'imperius ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, on y va de ce pas ! Tu n'as plus toute ta tête ! »

« Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, Ron ! »

« C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes ! Tu te rends compte que c'est de Draco Malfoy qu'on parle ? MALFOY ! Tu le détestes, il te déteste, c'est contre nature que vous soyez ensemble !»

« Actuellement, nous ne sommes PAS ensemble, vu que… »

« Qui est avec qui ? » Demanda Granger en sortant de la chambre vêtue plus honorablement d'un peignoir.

« Harry s'imagine être avec Malfoy. »

« Pour la dernière fois nous ne sommes PAS ensemble. Pas encore. »

« Malfoy ? Oh, Harry, ce n'est pas sérieux, si ? Enfin, je veux dire, je te croyais hétéro !»

Potter lui jeta un regard madré et elle eut la décence de rougir.

« Si c'était le cas, tu penses que Ron t'aurait laissé te balader en petite culotte devant mon nez tout ce temps ? »

« Hé ! Je ne me suis JAMAIS baladé en petite culotte devant toi ! Attends une minute… RON était au courant ? Et pas MOI ?»

J'éclatais de rire malgré moi. Ça se disait un génie et c'était incapable de remarquer ce qui était devant son nez.

« 'Mione, c'est pas le genre de chose dont je me sens discuter avec une fille, tu vois… »

« Ron ! Tu savais que Harry était amoureux de Malfoy ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Quand môssieur a daigné s'ouvrir à moi quant à ses inclinations sexuelles, il s'est bien gardé de citer des noms. » Weasel jeta à Potter un regard mauvais.

« Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy ! »

« Ah non ? Pourtant tu viens m'annoncer de but en blanc que tu es tombé amoureux d'une saloperie de mangemort ! D'un mec qui a passé toute sa jeunesse à essayer de te faire renvoyer de l'école. Il a même essayé de te tuer, je te rappelle. » Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et que son pyjama. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger. « Son père a failli faire tuer ma petite sœur, que tu considères, au passage, comme TA propre sœur. Et il a traité Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe. Et il a attaqué et tué je ne sais combien de personnes du temps où il servait Voldemort. Tu t'imagines VRAIMENT qu'on va accepter de te voir sortir avec ce type là ? »

Ma bouche s'assécha.

Ce n'était plus drôle du tout.

Harry semblait aux bords des larmes.

« Oui… Parce que vous êtes mes amis. J'espère que je n'ai pas tort à ce sujet, » murmura-t-il, clairement blessé.

« Si on n'était pas tes amis, on ne te donnerait pas notre avis et on te laisserait faire la connerie de ta vie, » répondit Granger. « Or, nous sommes tes amis, nous t'aimons, donc c'est notre devoir de te le dire : on ne veut pas que tu sortes avec Malfoy, il ne t'attirera que des problèmes. »

Harry inspira profondément et les regarda droit dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre.

« Je comprends votre point de vue. Mais je ne l'accepte pas. »

Et il partit.

Je me mordillais l'intérieur des joues.

Les autres visites se passèrent dans la même atmosphère.

Si Lupin demeura relativement neutre et se contenta d'avis paternalistes et directifs, Dumbledore désapprouva fortement. J'ignore s'il avait conscience du charme que Harry avait jeté et me permettant de suivre son périple. Si oui, il en profita certainement pour me faire la morale en même temps qu'à Harry, qui en sortit anéanti.

La mère Weasley fut certainement le coup de grâce.

Si je pouvais, je la fusillerai d'un avada kedavra bien senti, encore maintenant.

La garce utilisa toutes les techniques possibles de manipulation, passant de la menace tacite au chantage émotionnel. Apparemment, la brave femme nourrissait toujours l'espoir de marier sa fille à Harry et n'admettait pas l'idée même de l'homosexualité.

Pas de concession chez les Gryffondor purs et durs.

Lorsque Harry rentra, je ne l'accueilli pas avec un « je te l'avais bien dit » comme je l'avais prévu initialement.

Non.

Je lui ouvris mes bras et il vint s'y réfugier.

Son visage trahissait le soulagement.

Avait-il craint que je m'enfuie après tout cela ?

J'y avais pensé.

Mais j'étais égoïste.

Et je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de lui.

Cette nuit là fut la première où je lui fis l'amour.

oO§Oo

Ses yeux me semblaient immenses, débarrassés de ces hideuses lunettes. C'était étrange, car vu son degré de myopie, les verres grossissants lui permettant de voir auraient dut avoir le même effet sur ses yeux et pourtant ils ne faisaient que les cacher. Je me mis à détester ces lunettes qui m'avaient privées d'une telle vue pendant si longtemps.

De peur de me perdre dans son regard, je contemplais le reste de son exquise personne, délicieusement nue, déployé sur son lit comme une fleur ouverte, blanche, lisse et parfaite. Parfait…

Il était parfait, avec ses cheveux en bataille répandus sur son oreiller, avec ces artères qui battaient fiévreusement à sa gorge comme autant d'invitations à la débauche. Parfait… Je n'avais même pas envie de le critiquer pour le goût épouvantable qui l'avait poussé à acheter des draps rouges.

Parce que sa peau pâle se détachait presque douloureusement sur le tissu.

Parce qu'il était si maigre, si malingre, si fragile que j'osais à peine le toucher.

Je pouvais compter chacune de ses côtes tant elles saillaient sous sa peau.

Impulsivement, repoussant mes craintes, j'effleurais chacune du bout des doigts, lui tirant des hoquets de surprise.

Comme ses pupilles étaient dilatées ! Il semblait incapable de me quitter des yeux alors même qu'il ne pouvait matériellement voir rien de plus que de vagues tâches de couleur dans cette demi pénombre…

Alors que mes doigts glissaient sur son ventre et son nombril, il se cabra.

« Draco… » Soupira-t-il.

J'obéis à sa demande, incapable de lui dire non, incapable de lui dénier le moindre de ses désirs, posant ma bouche sur la sienne et plongeant ma langue dans cet espace brûlant qui semblait être là pour me donner un avant goût de la chaleur qui n'attendait que moi, là, plus bas.

Alors que mains continuaient de glisser sur sa peau, je le sentis se tendre contre mon ventre et je quittais à regret ses lèvres, juste le temps de lui tirer un reproche inarticulé et de lui poser une question.

« Comment me veux tu ? »

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son souffle fébrile se bloqua dans sa gorge et je le sentis grossir davantage. Puis il ferma les yeux. Je ne résistais pas à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

J'avais tellement envie de lui que j'étais sûr d'être incapable de me retenir longtemps.

J'avais envie de plonger en lui.

J'avais envie qu'il se glisse en moi.

J'avais envie de tout, pourvu qu'on fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et vite. Et qu'il aime.

« Potter ? » L'interrogeais-je encore. « Comment me veux tu ? Je ferai ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux…»

Je lui embrassais la joue, la gorge, lui mordillais l'épaule et lui restait comme une statue, immobile mis à part sa respiration explosive.

« Potter… » Insistai-je, soudain inquiet. C'était une erreur. Il ne voulait pas de moi, il…

« Comme ça… » Chuchota-t-il. « Prends moi comme ça. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir.

Je le sentais pulser contre moi, à la vitesse de ses battements de cœur, comme dans une course effrénée.

Je déglutis.

Savait-il seulement ce qu'il disait ?

C'était sa première fois et cela allait être très douloureux dans cette position.

Et c'était ma première fois et je ne savais pas le menu de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'avais lu, oui, mais rien à voir avec…

« S'il te plait. Prends moi comme ça. S'il te plait. Prends moi dans tes bras. »

Comment pouvais-je ne pas lui obéir ?

J'avais cédé, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

J'ose croire avoir été doux, pour cette première fois. Lui faire mal en cet instant m'était paradoxalement insupportable.

Je le torturais de mes doigts préalablement huilés, longuement, sans merci, sourd à ses protestations et ses demandes de plus en plus urgentes de le prendre là, tout de suite, préférant le voir se tordre de désir inassouvi plutôt que de douleur.

Et, enfin, je me glissais lentement en lui, tellement lentement que je cru en mourir.

Sous mes paupières fermées, des étoiles blanches et débilitantes éclatèrent, me coupant la respiration. Tout ce que j'avais lu, tout ce que j'avais pensé des relations sexuelles ne m'avait en rien préparé à ce que je vivais en cet instant.

Si chaud.

Si bon.

« Draco ! » Explosa-t-il sous moi, tremblant. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de mon cou, m'attirant pour un baiser maladroit et insistant. « Draco… Draco… » Répéta-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de briser cet instant parfait, de peur de le blesser. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était si étroit, si je bougeais j'allais emporter sa chair avec moi, j'allais le blesser et il allait me repousser et l'instant magique allait se briser.

Ses jambes se resserrèrent davantage et ses hanches se contractèrent et son bassin bougea juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je vois à nouveau des étoiles et soit incapable de m'empêcher de bouger en réponse.

OH, MERLIN !

Je crois que nous poussâmes un même cri.

« Draco… S'il te plait… » Quémanda-t-il, renouvelant ce petit mouvement du bassin qui menaçait de me rendre fou. Aussi cédai-je…

Harry…

Harry…

Harry… Harry… Harry… HARRY !

A suivre…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

* * *

**Onalurca** : Voilà la suite . Désolée pour cette si longue attente… 

**Lemoncurd** : oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien ce film (Brockeback). Pas le film de l'année (très contemplatif) mais j'ai bien aimé aussi.

**Picadilly** : Ne jamais présumer de rien, c'est tout ce que je dirais… Je n'aime pas Ron de manière empirique donc avec logique je cherche à améliorer l'image que j'ai de lui. Il n'empêche que je me dis qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il sorte de son caractère emporté de jeune ado basique pour devenir un adulte responsable. Voilà le pourquon de mon Ron.

**Fantasy 112** : Oui, Draco est un tête de mule, on ne va pas le changer, non plus…

**Leviathoune** : Ne me mets pas au défi, tu pourrais avoir de mauvaises surprises ;p. Désolée pour le Harry kawaii, c'était pas volontaire ;;;. Disons que je le vois bien en petite boule d'amour prêt à se raccrocher à la première personne lui montrant de la gentillesse… Ouais, bon, OK ça ne cadre pas trop avec Draco, ça… Harry peut être adorable, mais cela n'entache en rien son tempérament.

**Love Draco Malefoy** : Désolée pour l'attente. Je me rends compte que j'ai posté pour la dernière fois il y a 6 mois ;;;…

**Eiwazenh** : Désolée pour l'update version 56k ;;;;.

**Ange-Jedusor **: malgré son orgueil et sa mauvaise foi, Draco se sent coupable et ne pense pas mériter l'amour de Potter. Oui, je sais, c'est du Angst de bas étage, pardon -- ;.

**Griselle **: Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Harry ne fait pas preuve de générosité pour écraser Draco mais bien parce qu'il est comme ça, généreux. Il l'aime, il s'en fout du reste. Mais Draco vit tous ces gestes désintéressés comme des camouflets. Il ne pense pas mériter une telle clémence et se sent insulté. Un peu comme Snape qui détestait Potter père encore plus pour lui avoir sauvé la vie…

**Oxaline** : contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Originee** : Merci. J'espère updater plus vite la prochaine fois (on peut rêver d'avoir de l'inspiration…).

**Yza** : Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Nami** : Draco ment à Harry pour le protéger. Et, oui, c'est un gros crétin, je suis d'accord…

**Serdra **: ben si Draco s'était tué, on n'aurait plus de fic, non plus…


	15. Chapter 15

**Soupirs**

**Chapitre ****15**

* * *

Nda : Encore une fois, merci à Delphine d'avoir bétalu ce texte. On en a ché avec mon incompétence littéraire notoire mais on a vaincu.

Nda 2 : pas de réponse aux reviews dans le texte afin de respecter les règles de FFNet à ce sujet. Si vous êtes des lecteurs identifiés, je vous répondrai en live ;p.

* * *

« … Qu… Quoi ? »

Ta voix tremble et s'échappe de tes lèvres aussi faiblement qu'un soupir.

« Je ne te crois pas, » murmures-tu, pathétique. « Tu mens, tu veux que je… »

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

« Tu es pathétique, » dis-je, formulant à voix haute ce que tu m'inspires. Je sais que je te fais souffrir et cela me fait tellement mal. Mais au lieu de laisser transparaître la peine que je ressens à te faire souffrir, je n'insuffle que mépris et dédain dans ma voix. Furieusement. Sadiquement. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je couches avec toi par désir ? Par amour ? Mais réveille-toi un peu, Potter. Je pensais pouvoir redorer mon blason en te côtoyant. J'ai vécu trop longtemps dans la boue et la misère, j'en ai assez. Je pensais récupérer ma place dans la société sorcière, mais je me trompais : c'est encore pire qu'avant. Tout le monde me considère comme une espèce de pervers qui a détourné le Grand Harry Potter du droit chemin. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à rester avec toi. Tu ne m'es plus utile. »

Est-ce suffisant ?

Suis-je convaincant ?

Vas-tu me jeter dehors sans plus jamais vouloir me revoir ?

Vas-tu me condamner à cette mort lente et douloureuse qui constituera le reste de ma vie une fois que tous nos liens seront brisés ?

Tu fermes les yeux brusquement, les lèvres entrouvertes sur ta mâchoire crispée, les doigts serrés sur ta baguette au point de faire trembler la lumière qui nous éclaire faiblement.

Et soudain, je panique, je veux retirer ce que j'ai dit, remonter dans le passé afin d'empêcher ma bouche d'éructer des horreurs que je ne pense pas, de t'effacer la mémoire, de t'apaiser de mes baisers, de te dire que je t'aime plus qu'il ne m'est supportable.

Que sans toi, le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais.

Que sans toi, je ne serai plus rien, qu'une coque vide qui finira par s'effriter au vent et s'éparpiller en poussière.

Que sans toi, je vais mourir, tout simplement.

Tout, même si cette guimauve me donne la nausée et que je ne pourrais jamais articuler la première de ces âneries sans être interrompu par des haut-le-cœur.

Tout, pourvu que tu fixes à nouveaux tes merveilleux yeux verts sur moi.

oO§Oo

Il s'est toujours donné à moi, jamais l'inverse.

Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ça fait, de comprendre comment Harry peut avoir une telle expression sur le visage quand je le prends. Mais Harry s'est toujours arrangé pour que nos positions ne s'inversent pas… Il m'est arrivé de penser qu'il préférait un rôle plus passif dans le lit, mais c'est sans compter certains regards que j'ai remarqués avant qu'il ne les dissimule habilement.

Des regards pleins de désir, des regards pleins de possession… Des regards surtout vides de toute la candeur, la bonté et l'adoration auxquels je m'étais habitué. Des regards purement affamés et avides. Des regards qui me faisaient frissonner, qui transformaient mes genoux en une masse de gelée tremblante et qui me donnaient envie de me jeter à ses genoux pour qu'il me prenne sans ménagement.

Evidemment, jamais je n'aurai été avouer cette faiblesse.

De plus, je trouvais (et je trouve encore) à la fois étrangement excitant et terriblement frustrant qu'il se soumette systématiquement à moi alors même qu'il n'avait envie que de me prendre. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un désir ou d'une préférence sexuelle mais bien d'un choix délibéré et réfléchi. Cet imbécile songeait-il qu'il se sacrifiait à mon bonheur, refusant de m'imposer quoique ce soit ?

Cela me mettait en colère, parce que je n'étais pas la petite chose fragile, spoliée de tous ses droits et à qui Le Grand Harry Potter acceptait d'offrir son corps plutôt que de lui imposer ses désirs. Mais, surtout, cela m'excitait, je peux le dire sans honte aucune. Savoir que j'étais le seul au monde à qui il permettait de plonger dans ce corps délectable me rendait fou. J'adorais le sentir se tordre et onduler sous mes mains, sa peau glisser sous mes doigts, ses lèvres me réclamer baiser après baiser, et sa voix, délicieusement rauque et essoufflée, soupirer mon nom.

A moi.

Ma propriété.

Mon amant.

Mon amour.

Rien qu'à moi…

La lune de miel dura environ deux mois.

Je venais chaque jour, très tard le soir, après ce qui me servait de travail. Et quelle que fut l'heure de la nuit, Harry m'accueillait avec un éclat sur le visage qui me faisait presque mal et me tirait bien malgré moi un sourire.

Et je partais chaque matin, aux premières lueurs du jour, la séparation me déchirant les entrailles.

J'étais excessif.

J'étais amoureux.

J'avais oublié le reste du monde.

Il se rappela à mon bon souvenir un dimanche matin brumeux.

Je ne travaillais pas ce jour là, donc Harry parvint à force de cajoleries à me faire rester plus tard.

Il me prépara des crêpes en sifflotant dans sa cuisine.

Il était heureux et, en cet instant, je me jurais de faire en sorte qu'il le soit pour le reste de sa vie.

Je m'étais transformé en une espèce de loque guimauveuse complètement inepte et stupide. Je me dis avec une certaine honte que je n'ai pas changé depuis, juste que je le dissimule mieux.

Alors que nous déjeunions à la table branlante et mangée aux vers de sa cuisine, nous observant l'un l'autre avec un sourire crétin aux lèvres, des raclements et des « poufs » se firent soudain entendre depuis le minuscule salon à côté.

« Yo, Harry ! On ramène les muffins, prépare le cafééééééééé ! » tonitrua une voix qui nous fit pâlir.

Harry se leva brusquement et je le suivais du regard.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, j'observais Granger jeter ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Je ne la savais pas aussi démonstrative. En tous cas, si les débordements de la sang-de-bourbe me laissaient indifférents, mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon couteau en voyant Weasel se pencher pour embrasser _mon_ Harry sur la joue. Depuis quand un hétéro faisait la bise à un homo ?!?

« On s'est dit qu'il était de remettre à l'ordre du jour notre traditionnel brunch du dimanche matin, » sourit Granger.

Il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans ce sourire. Depuis quand Harry n'avait-il pas vu ses amis ? Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Vu la façon dont ils l'avaient traité, ils avaient le culot de venir à l'improviste juste pendant un des brefs moments où je pouvais être seul avec lui ?

Harry sourit vaguement à son tour, embarrassé. Pourtant il semblait heureux.

Je me tendis.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait.

L'imbécile !

« Oh, on dirait que tu as commencé sans nous… » fit remarquer Weasel en reniflant peu élégamment. « Ça sent les crêpes, miam. »

Granger roula des yeux en marmonnant « goinfre… »

« Pas ma faute si Harry fait les meilleures crêpes du monde, » fit-il remarquer en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Harry ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de venir droit dans ma direction. Weasel poussa la porte, tout sourire, ses bras encombrés de sachets de boulangeries, et se figea en me voyant.

« Ron, ne t'arrête pas comme ça ! » protesta Granger en butant contre lui avant de regarder à son tour dans la cuisine. « Oh… »

Weasel se tourna vers Harry, une expression de profond outrage sur le visage, tandis que Granger serra ses lèvres en un pli serré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« … C'est chez moi, Ron, » fit remarquer Potter à juste titre.

Je souris à l'importun, satisfait.

« Et en l'occurrence il invite qui il veut. Conclusion : dehors les pique-assiettes. »

« Draco ! » protesta Potter. « Tout le monde est le bienvenu chez moi, mes amis comme mon… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, me quémandant… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il me suppliait du regard. Que je prononce le mot fatidique ? Mais lequel ? Petit ami ? Amant ? Amoureux ? Compagnon ?

« Comme ton quoi, Harry ? » s'enquit Granger alors que le silence s'éternisait. Elle se tourna vers moi, pleine de mépris et de colère. « Comme son quoi, Malefoy ? » Il était clair qu'elle pensait que j'étais un profiteur qui essayait de tirer avantage de son ami.

Je lui dédiais un sourire exquis en me levant.

« Comme celui qui lui défonce l'anus tous les soirs pour lui faire atteindre un orgasme comme tu n'en connaîtras jamais, Granger. Seulement, Potter manque un peu de vocabulaire pour me donner un nom qui fasse sens… »

Elle rougit furieusement et je l'écartais sans ménagement de mon chemin hors de la cuisine.

La main de Weasel vola à mon col et m'attira à lui comme une poupée.

« Hé ! Ne la touche pas ! »

« Je ne l'aurais pas touché si elle s'était écartée d'elle-même. »

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! » protesta Potter.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un moins que rien, Malefoy. »

« Oh je vois que tu t'es renouvelé dans le domaine de l'insulte, quelle imagination… »

« Au moins, je reste dans le domaine de la politesse. C'est une question de contrôle, Malefoy. Quelque chose que ne comprennent pas les gens dans ton genre. »

« Mon genre ? Et c'est quoi mon genre ? »

« Celui d'un pauvre imbécile infatué de lui-même et convaincu de sa propre grandeur alors qu'il n'est qu'un insecte médiocre et inutile. Celui d'un idiot qui a choisi de devenir un mangemort comme son assassin de père parce qu'il était infoutu de réfléchir par lui-même. »

« Ron, tu n'as pas à… » protesta faiblement Harry.

Je sentais la colère me faire bouillir le sang. Etre jugé par ce…

« Je suis peut être un pauvre imbécile à tes yeux parce que, chance pour toi et les tiens, tu as choisi le camp des gagnants et moi celui des perdants, mais moi au moins je peux me retourner sur mon passé et ma famille et être fier d'eux et de ce qu'ils ont fait pour leurs idées, ce qui n'est pas ton cas : entre le sycophante qui te sert de frère et pour qui peu importe qui est au pouvoir tant qu'il peut lui lécher les chaussures, deux frères jumeaux plus occupés à mitonner des gags ridicules plutôt que de tenir décemment leur rang, un père complètement débile et incapable de gagner de quoi nourrir sa famille et une mère au taux de fertilité proche de celui d'une lapine en chaleur et qui se montre abusive au point de forcer ses 7 gamins à consulter un réducteur de tête tu m'étonnes que… »

« Draco ! Ça suffit !» Cria Harry.

Je me tournai vers lui, la fureur obscurcissant presque ma vision, pour le voir avec la même expression sur le visage.

Je serrai les lèvres, retournant ma colère contre lui.

C'était de sa faute, à cet idiot toujours prêt à croire au meilleur chez tout le monde…

« Dégage d'ici Malefoy, tu n'as rien à y faire, » jubila Weasel, ayant noté lui aussi le désaveu d'Harry à mon égard.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne d'un geste et me dirigeai vers la cheminée.

« Rassure toi, je ne vais pas rester : ça empeste les bons sentiments et l'hypocrisie, ici. »

Je plongeai ma main dans l'urne de poudre de cheminette et en jetai une poignée dans le feu.

Harry se précipita à ma suite et m'appela de mon prénom d'un ton navré.

Ce fut le dernier mot que j'entendis de sa bouche avant plusieurs semaines.

Je ne revins pas chez lui.

J'étais furieux.

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir imposé cette scène ridicule sachant pertinemment ce qui nous attendait.

J'étais malheureux et il me manquait mais il était hors de question que je retourne chez lui pour risquer de tomber à nouveaux sur ses amis et qu'ils me traitent comme la boue maculant la semelle de leurs chaussures.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais, en réalité.

Bien évidemment, Harry n'attendit pas que je fasse le tri dans mes sentiments pour venir me harceler quand il en eut assez.

Un soir, alors que je retournais dans le bouge que j'habitais dans l'allée des embrumes, une ombre me tira dans une ruelle attenante et me plaqua contre le mur.

Je n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'il abaisse le capuchon lui recouvrant le visage pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » me dit-il avec un air exaspéré de sous sa cape. Son regard brillait de colère, leur éclat traversant sans peine la semi obscurité nous entourant… Il était magnifique, dans ce smog épais incapable de masquer la crasse de la ruelle où nous étions.

« Non, ce n'est pas utile, » rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

« Bon dieu de… » commença-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et d'exhaler un long soupir. « J'aimerais que l'on discute comme des gens civilisés, on a des choses à se dire. »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Nous n'aurons rien à nous dire tant que tu ne tiendras pas les clébards qui te servent d'amis en laisse ! ».

Sa main vola à ma gorge avec une rapidité presque terrifiante et se referma sur mon col, me repoussant contre le mur.

« Tu n'as pas à parler d'eux comme ça… » chuchota-t-il fiévreusement.

« Tiens, tu prends leur partie maintenant, la lune de miel n'aura pas duré longtemps… »

« Draco… » soupira-t-il, la voix brisé. Mon cœur eut un élan vers lui que je maîtrisai à peine. Non, je ne céderais pas. « Tu ne fais pas plus d'efforts qu'eux… »

« Mais eux, tu ne les reprends pas quand ils m'insultent et traînent ma famille dans la boue. »

« _Je_ traîne ta famille dans la boue ! J'ai _tué_ des membres de ta famille, j'ai… »

« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Ils n'ont aucun droit de dire… »

« Et toi ? Tu en as le droit ? Ce que tu as dit de la famille de Ron était inqualifiable ! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais : il a le droit de me traîner dans la boue mais pas l'inverse ? Je suis quoi pour toi, à part ton dildo quotidien ? »

Harry rougit violemment.

« Puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, juste après que tu sois parti, j'ai flanqué Ron à la porte de mon refuge avec interdiction d'y revenir tant qu'il n'aura pas réfléchi à son comportement. Tu fais partie de ma vie, mes amis font partie de ma vie. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que vous arriviez à vous entendre, bon Dieu ! »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre, que se passera-t-il ? »

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue boudeuse.

Je ricanai.

Harry avait décidemment les plus grandes difficultés à faire face à ce qu'il ne voulait ni voir ni entendre.

« Qui choisiras tu, Potter ? Eux ? Ou moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux, brièvement, semblant perdu comme un enfant.

« Je ne veux _pas_ choisir ! » s'exclama-t-il, furieux. « Je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir. Vous êtes des adultes, vous devriez être capable d'être dans la même pièce sans vous sauter systématiquement à la gorge ! »

« Arrête de rêver, Potter. Paix aux hommes de bonne volonté n'est qu'un vœu pieux vide de sens. La paix n'existe pas car les hommes de bonne volonté non plus. Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à s'entendre juste parce que c'est plus confortable pour toi. »

Il desserra son étreinte sur mon col pour m'enlacer des deux bras et se serrer contre moi.

« Très bien. Je n'essaierai plus… Tu n'auras plus à les voir ni à leur parler, je ferai le nécessaire. »

Bien malgré moi, je lui rendis son étreinte, furieux contre moi-même de lui infliger tant de peine. Car rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de m'intégrer complètement dans sa vie.

Seulement, j'avais besoin d'une porte de sortie…

oO§Oo

J'avais besoin d'une porte de sortie à l'époque, au cas où. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il me faudrait si longtemps pour l'utiliser.

Ne pas m'intégrer.

Ne pas faire d'effort pour m'amender auprès des gens qui t'importent. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, de toute façon ? Je les méprisais à l'époque et les méprise encore.

Seulement, je savais qu'en ne faisant pas ces efforts que tu attendais de moi, ils allaient s'en servir pour pointer du doigt à quel point je suis vil, fourbe, mesquin… A quel point je ne suis pas fait pour toi.

Même si tu n'en as jamais rien dit, je sais que le doute te rongeait constamment. 'Ont-ils raison ?' 'Se sert-il de moi ?'.

L'amour rend aveugle.

Il est temps pour toi d'ouvrir les yeux, même si c'est pour les fixer sur une illusion montée de toute pièce.

Et comme répondant à ma demande muette, tes yeux s'ouvrent enfin sur moi et je contemple tes pupilles sombres et pleines de haine.

« Va-t-en… » souffles-tu. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Si je te revois, je te tue de mes mains. » Ta voix est toujours un murmure, presque un soupir plaintif. Pourtant j'y sens de la rancœur, de la haine et du dégoût.

Mes paroles ont fait mouche.

Ma porte de sortie…

Ta liberté…

Fin

Note : la séquelle est en cours d'écriture.


End file.
